


On the Verge 一触即发

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18, 已完结, 架空世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青峰：高级连锁酒店老板ps黑道老大<br/>黄濑：顶级杀手</p><p>多章节，chapter看完请点next chapter<br/>点击Proceed看文！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （初次sex~~）

**Author's Note:**

> 多章节，chapter看完请点next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食肉族久未吃肉，甚是饥渴，所以点菜比较……重口味
> 
> 以下是菜单：1）囚禁play 2）捆绑play 3）小黑屋
> 
> 有点虐黄濑啊……
> 
> 千万千万慎点！慎！慎！慎！

「1」

那缕投在库尔巴克市最大的夜店Ecstasy所有者青峰大辉脸上的夕阳，是黄濑凉太见到的最后一缕阳光。

“老大……”

Ecstasy酒店三十一层高楼的天台上，伯莱塔92F型手枪，装了消声器，悄无声息地要了这个跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的男人的命。

“我，青峰大辉，”古铜肤色的男人带着墨镜，背对着夕阳，看不清长相，“从不养没用的狗。”

男人把玩着那把银色伯莱塔92F，“这新货到是不错。”

“老大，这枪可是从维斯福特弄到的洋货，好使着呢。”一个脸上带着刀痕的黑发男人凑到青峰大辉身旁，神情极为谄媚，“对了，老大，这地上的金发怎么处置？”

青峰大辉瞥了眼因为脑后受重击而昏倒在地上的黄濑凉太，“霸天虎，你给我亲自看着。看丢了……”

那叫“霸天虎”的人吓得赶紧保证道，“小的定把人给老大您看好了！”

头很痛。

黄濑睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片漆黑。

眼睛被散着恶臭味的黑布狠狠地绑了好几圈，勒地眼睛发涩。

黄濑动了动身，身上捆着绳子，紧的很。

哼，黄濑冷哼了一声，还真是不会怜香惜玉。

眼睛被蒙住了，就要靠其他器官来观察周围的环境，这是作为杀手的基本功。

衣服，身上的衣服被人换过了。几天前被抓到Ecstasy非法买卖肉身的船只上时，穿的是全库尔巴克有名的最底层人才会穿的麻布衣服，剌人的很。可现在身上这件的触感，比那件衣服稍强一些。

来回走步的声音……有人在外面巡逻。

自己是又被关回地牢里了？

不对，若是回到地牢里的话，会和其他人一起关着，可周围没有呼吸声。

有晃铁栅栏的声音！

地牢里是铁门锁着，不是栅栏，这里不是地牢。

“啧啧，老大还真有眼光。我看这个，可是这批里最带劲的。刚刚换衣服的时候，我摸了一下那屁股，诶吗，你知怎么？老子差点没硬了。”

“哪还轮的到你？你可别癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”

“天鹅肉？就这货？卖屁股的骚货老子才看不上呢，咱老大留着他不也就是为了爽一爽？用完了可不就踢了？”

“这可是个新货，没开过光你懂不懂？老大玩高兴了，兴许就自己留下了。”

“老大留下了又有什么了不起？被老大玩死了几个你也不是不知道，死后身上有多少枪眼子都数不清。”

“你们两个臭东西，老子让你们好好看着这金发小子，无关的话都给老子憋肚子里！”霸天虎拿着铁棒子就照那两人守门的喽喽身上打过去，那两人的身骨子到结实，愣是站稳了没动。“一会儿老大就过来了，你们要是想保住命就给老子……谨言什么来着……”

“慎行。”喽喽接了一句话茬。

“老子还不知道是‘谨言慎行’吗？”霸天虎气不顺又捆了那喽喽一棒子。

很好，黄濑想，这正是自己想要的。

虽然这次的目标很棘手，不过却是单大票。干完这单，就金盆洗手去首都美加利亚过上流日子。这匿名的买主还真是大手笔，给的钱远远超过了那个人头的价值。

不过这些黑道白道的恩怨，黄濑并不关心。既然有人为了买人头烧钱，往自己腰包里送钱，当然要笑纳了。

“虎哥今天心情不好？”

“还不是怕掉脑袋！你不知道？黑龙哥今天就因为没看住这小子，被老大给毙了。现在尸体还躺在天台上，怕是已经被乌鸦啃的只剩骨头了。”

黑龙？这名字在地牢里听过！对了，他不就是在地牢里看着自己那间牢房的独眼龙？

“老大现在真的是杀人不眨眼了！竟然连黑龙哥都杀了？黑龙哥不是老大的心腹之一吗？”

“老大不养没用的狗你不知道？赶紧看好这金毛，要不然，咱们的脑袋也别想要了。”

这青峰大辉，还真是残暴。美加利亚都报上慈善家之首，天天假慈悲地呼吁禁止居民携枪，可自己又做着什么勾当？还真是张丑恶的嘴脸。

不过，在黑帮里，到是没几个人敢像青峰大辉这般张扬跋扈。

“老大好！”

青峰大辉来了！

黄濑凉太深深吸了口气，想要杀死军火贩子头目灰崎祥吾，就必须先爬上青峰大辉的床博得他的信任。

青峰大辉可是灰崎祥吾的铁哥们，若是想接近灰崎祥吾，就要先让自己变成高等货，只供贵宾用的高等货。只是Ecstasy的高等货，验货的活都是由青峰大辉亲自完成的。

呵呵，黄濑冷笑了一下，为了这单子，自己可真算是尽心竭力了。

只是为了钱？

雇主答应事成之后，可以领到一张美加利亚的金卡。有了金卡，就可以从首都的帝国大牢里随意释放一名囚徒。

而黄濑要用金卡，释放同样杀人无数的，和自己齐名的，火神大我。

若不是两个月前火神大我为了不让黄濑被帝国大牢里的酷刑折磨疯掉，成了黄濑的替罪羊。

那晚，真是荒唐！

不知是谁买通了全国大小杀手集团要取自己的人头，不过若是自己去帝国大牢自首的话，就可以免除一死。

黄濑根本没怕过死，也根本不可能去自首，那是对一个杀手能力的否认，也是对一个杀手尊严的践踏。

可是火神大我去了帝国大牢，说他就是黄濑凉太。

黄濑去探过亲，光明正大毫无遮掩地走了进去，看见了火神大我却只问了一句，“为什么”。

然后就看见那个火红头发的傻子难得憨厚地笑了，答案是，“我突然发现，好像是迷上你了”。

真是个傻子！

杀手的基本功，最忌讳的，只有两个字，情、爱。

“我会拿到金卡的，等我。”

这是黄濑和火神在牢里说的第二句话，也是最后一句。

然后，火神又笑了。他说，“这些天好多崇拜我的男男女女都来探过亲，也都说一定会拿到金卡救我，我都不信。不过，我信你。”

黄濑没有被火神感动，完全没有。

自小被父母遗弃，黄濑就告诉自己，没有任何人可以相信，没有任何人可以依靠，只能靠自己。而死在黄濑手里的师傅，是正真绝了黄濑所有希望的人。

本以为是真的可怜自己才教自己杀人之道，可后来呢？

十八岁的黄濑亲口从那个男人口中听到，“凉太，你可终于长大了。为师终于等到这一天了！”

师傅把黄濑按倒在床上夺去黄濑初吻的同时，死于黄濑的刀下。

他有洁癖，很独特的洁癖，上不得未成年。

黄濑从不自爱，却也从未想过要躺在谁身下。

只是这次，不同了。

若是欠了人情，那真是比杀了黄濑还要难受。黄濑受不得别人的好意，拿着都心慌。虽然若是放任不管，火神大我最多半年，定死在帝国大牢里——还未听说有人在那里活得过半年，但是黄濑怕余生不安。

所以，必须拿到金卡。

而金卡，只有帝国政府的核心政客才有权颁发。

这次的雇主是个厉害的角色。

“铛！”

铁栅栏掀开的声音，接着似乎有一群人跟着进来了。

真怂啊，青峰大辉，名声在外到是响亮，实际上也不过如此。

“摘了。”青峰大辉手指头一动，霸天虎立马跑过来帮黄濑摘了眼睛上的那臭布。

布一被摘掉，黄濑就立刻活动活动了眼睛，又酸又涩的。

“把脸抬起来。”青峰大辉的声音很是漫不经心，用着和下人奴婢说话的语气。

青峰大辉站在一米远的地方盯着黄濑，这里是砖垒成的牢房，没有窗，只能看从铁栅栏里透进来的光来分辨周围的环境。

要想让青峰大辉这样的人感兴趣，就不能顺从他的意思。

“呵，”黄濑嘴角露出了一个厌恶的笑容，仍旧低着头，让金色的刘海挡住青峰大辉的视线，“你是谁，有资格指挥我？”

“哈哈哈，有意思。”青峰大辉脸上露出了笑意，可惜不是善意的。

“混蛋！”霸天虎一把揪住了黄濑的头发把黄濑的脸冲向青峰，而青峰身后的喽喽竟然拿着一把手电筒照向黄濑久处在黑暗中的眼睛。

黄濑闭上眼睛拼命地挣扎着，力气过大，霸天虎的手拽掉了黄濑好几根头发。

这仇，黄濑记在心里了。

“长得真不错。”青峰大辉走近捆着黄濑的椅子托起黄濑的脸，仔细地观察。

那紧紧闭合为了保护眼睛的睫毛因为痛疼而颤抖着，在光下雪白的、毫无血色的脸，紧紧咬合粉嫩的双唇，因为仰头而愈加修长白皙的脖子，以及宽大的衣领下俯视即可看到那胸上的红缨。

“放开我！”黄濑想象一下无聊时打发时间看到的电视剧里那些宁死不屈的坚贞妇女面对恶棍们的模样，“你休想碰我！”

青峰大辉在肩头举起右手，示意打灯的小喽喽可以停了。

刺眼的灯光一消失，黄濑就立刻瞪向了青峰大辉，狠狠的语气仿佛面前是自己的杀父仇人。“你是谁？凭什么抓我！”

“金毛，”青峰大辉拍了拍黄濑的脸，力气到是不大，“你骗不了我。”

“骗你？”黄濑笑道，“真不知道你在说什么！”

“你不仅知道我是谁，而且，就是为了爬上我的床才来Ecstasy的不是吗？”青峰大辉笑得很霸道。

“爬上你的床？哈哈哈，你可看清楚了，我是男人。我堂堂一个男人，为什么要上你的床？”黄濑喘了口气，身上的绳子勒的太紧一笑便刺得浑身都疼，“你是有胸的妞，还是有大长腿的婊子？”

“你是男人？”青峰凑到黄濑身前，对着黄濑的耳朵吐气，“这么漂亮的脸是男人还真是可惜了。不过，对于你是否是男人这件事，我觉得，还要检验检验。”

“你要做什么！”

青峰脸上满是讥笑，那手指修长的古铜色手一把抓住了黄濑的胯下。

“哟，还真有啊？哈哈哈。”

黄濑此生最恨的就是狂妄的人。

所以每次杀人的时候，都是黄濑最高兴的时候。高价买下的人头，都是自以为是、狂妄自大的人的。

雇主只说要杀了灰崎祥吾，却没说不可以杀青峰大辉。

等取了灰崎的脑袋之后，第二个，就是青峰大辉。

“可以松开了吧？”黄濑瞪着青峰，就面对面地瞪着，眼睛里一丝畏惧都没有。

“看看这漂亮的脸脏的，”青峰退后了一步，坐到了喽喽们搬来的椅子上，像是看戏子一般看着黄濑，眼里全是蔑视。“给他洗个澡，从上到下，给我洗干净。”

“老大，你看这样行不？”

来者举起一桶冰水全数倒在了黄濑身上，从头上倒下来的。

黄濑冻得浑身发抖。

黄濑最讨厌的，就是冷了。被丢掉的时候，是冷在黄濑记忆里的定义。冷，就是无助、抛弃、和濒临死亡。

又是一桶冰水。黄濑觉得自己的意识在涣散，不是因为身体上的不适，而是精神上对冷的恐惧。

“停。”青峰摆了摆手，“你们都退下。”

“老大，您自己和这人留在这里不会有什么危险吧？”霸天虎道。

“滚。”

霸天虎碰了一鼻子灰，十分不爽地带着一帮弟兄们离开了。

“我还不都是为了老大好？”霸天虎一出门就冲着自己的手下们发脾气，“若是老大有个什么三长两短的，我们Ecstasy集团怎么办！”

“头儿，老大这半年来变了好多。”一小喽喽道，“本来老大对我们都很好的。就是这最近半年，老大似乎是对什么都提不起兴趣，变得越来越残暴了。”

“你给我管好自己的嘴！”霸天虎骂道，“老大岂是你能说三道四的？！”

“你想干什么！”黄濑才从令人作呕的记忆里挣扎回来，就看见了正一件一件甚是优雅地脱衣服的青峰，他不会变态到要在这里和自己做那等龌龊之事？

沐猴而冠、地痞流氓能优雅到哪去？

“你不是想让我上你吗？”青峰那因为说话而上下起伏的喉结十分明显，就同他浑身散发出来的霸道浓烈的男性荷尔蒙一样，让人不悦。“我满足你可好？”

青峰粗暴地扯下了本就系得松散的扣子，因为动作太大，白色衬衫上头的扣子全部扯开了线。

“你就那么饥渴？”黄濑嘲笑了青峰一番，“只要看到脸长得好的，就开始和畜生一样用下半身思考了？”

“你很聪明。”青峰用力捏住了黄濑的尖下巴，埋下头狠狠地扫荡了黄濑的口腔，直到，黄濑用急促的鼻音反抗着索要空气。“你知道怎么做可以让我碰你。”

“呸！”黄濑缓过气来就朝青峰的脸上吐了一脸的口水，“不要脸！”

“哈哈哈，”青峰用衬衫的袖子擦干净了黄濑吐得口水，“看来你对自己的后穴很自信啊？你就那么自信它能取悦我，留住我的心？”

“你怎么不拿马桶水漱漱口？”黄濑骂道，“洗完定比你现在的嘴干净！”

“用你的嘴来洗岂不是更合适？”青峰抓住黄濑的头发就黄濑的唇塞进了自己嘴里，粗壮的舌头塞满了黄濑的口腔。

黄濑合不拢嘴，因为青峰有力的右手狠狠地捏着自己的咬肌两侧。

津液从黄濑的嘴角淌了出来，一直往下，流过了黄濑的脖子，钻进了衣领里。

青峰左手狠狠一扯，把黄濑身上那件本就宽大的衣服全部撕裂了。

真是个禽兽！

青峰的大手用力地在黄濑胸上揉搓，本来冰冷的胸膛，如今是阴阳两重天。左边的胸膛依旧苍白冰冷，而右边已经被身上的野兽狠狠揉搓的泛出了粉红色。

“啊呼~”青峰的吻从捅到嗓子眼里的深吻变成了变换着角度一伸一缩的、像是恋人之间的舌吻。

如果黄濑可以活动口腔的话，一定会忍不住咬断青峰大辉在自己嘴里放肆的舌头！

“嗯！”青峰的手沿着黄濑的侧腰摩挲下滑，探进了黄濑的内裤里。黄濑拼命摇头反抗，却被青峰死死地按在了椅子上。

津液不停地流，因为没有了上衣的阻拦，竟然染湿了裤沿。

青峰好像是尝到了甜头。

青峰的舌头从黄濑的口中抽了出来，从右嘴角开始，又吸又舔地一直在黄濑脸上、耳朵上放肆，直至太阳穴。

青峰湿乎乎的津液舔了黄濑半脸，虽然青峰口中带着一股青草的香气，可黄濑感觉很恶心。

若不是为了火神大我！

这个莽撞的家伙，就算是全国的杀手追杀我又如何？！我完全有能力自保，用得着你替我进监狱！

下面竟然有感觉了！

黄濑被自己的发现吓了一跳。

不过也正常，是男人被捏搓着那里，会有人不硬？

“你硬了。”青峰俯下身舔着黄濑发红的耳朵，似乎对黄濑下体的反应十分满意。

“不硬才奇怪不是吗？”黄濑大方地一笑，瞥了眼青峰的裤裆，道，“到是你，看着我就能硬了？还真是禽兽……啊！你做什么！”

青峰扒开黄濑的膝盖，正好黄濑的腿被绑在椅子腿上，双腿大大地敞开着。

“我对你很有兴趣。”青峰蹲在黄濑胯下，笑容太奸诈了。“我很少对人产生兴趣。哦，应该这样说，你是第一个让我有兴趣到想为你口交。”

“那我还要感激不尽了是不是？”黄濑脸上写满了恶心的心情，看着青峰大辉隔着裤子舔自己的胯下，即使这个男人帅气魁梧到赏心悦目，还是感觉怪异。“你真是个禽兽！”

因为黄濑的不领情激怒了青峰，这可是青峰第一次屈尊口交。因为神出鬼没地就想让这个浑身带刺的男人心甘情愿地屈服在自己身下，当然要先让他尝到点甜头才行。青峰一口吸住了黄濑那肿胀的下体，虽然隔着裤子，黄濑仍旧能感觉到青峰口腔里的炙热。

黄濑屏住呼吸，若是一松开，呻吟声定会溢出口！

黄濑用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，青峰越是卖力地鼓弄，黄濑咬的越狠。

不能认输，虽然按在一开始编排好的角色剧本，这时候是可以松口气呻吟出来从而让精虫上脑的青峰更加沉迷。

“叫出来！”青峰用力咬了下黄濑那脆弱之处，黄濑痛的眉毛紧皱，更是紧咬着下唇不放不出声。

不能认输！

“真是有骨气啊。”青峰大辉把口中包着布料的性器吐了出来，看着黄濑松了口气，青峰笑得更是豪放了，“哈哈哈，瞧瞧你，把自己咬的嘴唇都红了。我不信，这样你都不叫出声来。”

青峰用膝盖顶弄着黄濑的胯下，有节奏地用力摩擦着本就已经要缴械了的性器，双手的大拇指更是不怕惹火的狠狠按进了黄濑的乳珠里。虽然青峰的指甲并不长，可是因为手指深深地陷进去，坚硬的指甲随着拇指地揉弄，有一下没一下地刮弄着黄濑的乳晕。

男人那里并不该有感觉的！

因为憋着想发声的欲望，黄濑的眸子染了一层白雾。

“还不屈服于我？”青峰舔了舔唇，低头一口含住了黄濑的左乳。

“嗯……”黄濑实在倔强，舌头一下一下碾过的快感席卷了全身。青峰仿佛感觉到了黄濑的动摇，膝盖顶弄的更加用力。

右乳被青峰扭扯着一点也不温柔，左乳更是被青峰的嘴包裹着肿胀的不像样子。又黏又湿的舌头总是不放过最顶头的硬珠子，好像要把它舔软了才罢休。

不行了……这个念头吓怕了黄濑，不行！不能认输……

阵阵电流刺激着黄濑大脑的神经中枢，黄濑不由自主地向后仰着脖子，唇被咬的生疼，眼泪也夺眶而出。

青峰得意地笑了。

最后一击！

“啊！”青峰把黄濑的身子用力一提，左手就溜进了黄濑后腰的裤头里，准确地用食指捅进了黄濑的后穴，直插内里的凸起！

黄濑像泄了气的气球无力地靠在椅子上，真是个禽兽。

胯部湿乎乎的难受极了，身体在冒着虚汗。

已经三五天没洗过一次澡了，浑身都不舒服。

“让我先洗个澡。”黄濑平和了心态，道。

“条件呢？”青峰把手抽了出来，居高临下地看着黄濑。

黄濑也不畏惧青峰，仰着头对上青峰的藏青色眸子，叹了口气。然后黄濑似乎服软了，十分色气地舔了舔嘴唇，“你让我洗完澡，我配合你……”

“配合我什么？”青峰的笑意更浓了。

黄濑用口型念出了两个字，做爱。

“那我岂不是要放了你？”青峰挑了挑眉，似乎在看黄濑想要怎么应对。

“你Ecstasy的大股东，黑帮里名声最响的黑老大，还怕我不成？”黄濑没有移开对着青峰眸子的眼睛，计划很顺利。

不就是做一场吗？眼睛一闭，把他想象成女人就行了。对，是自己没长眼看上了块头肥硕的黑种女人。

“你很厉害，”青峰笑着用军刀剌开了捆绑黄濑的绳子，“你取悦了我。”

“我很荣幸。”黄濑抖掉了身上的绳子，被绳子捆绑的地方现在都发红了。“然后，我想请问，浴室在哪？”

水哗哗哗地流着，黄濑在享受着行动之前的安逸。

没想到自己的第一次要给一个男人，而且还是比自己壮实很多的黑皮男人，虽然很帅。

原来青峰大辉把自己困在了酒店的一个房间里。

真是变态啊，在酒店里修了一个牢笼。

卫生间就在寝室大床的正前方，没有门，没有帘子。

而青峰大辉现在就穿着个浴衣，是的，没穿内裤，倚在枕头上盯着黄濑，在浴室里洗澡的黄濑。

黄濑到也大方，还对着青峰把自己的后穴清理干净。

黄濑在示好。

是的，该是向青峰大辉示好的时候了。先激怒他，然后再示好，慢慢瓦解对自己建起来的防备之心。

黄濑拿着白色的大浴巾胡乱地擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，没穿浴衣，十分坦诚地走向了躺在床上的黑皮。

白色的床和青峰大辉真是格格不入。

黄濑走到床边的时候就把手里的浴巾丢到了地上，然后爬上了青峰的床，跪着挪到了青峰的大腿根，光着屁股坐在了青峰腿上。

青峰的目光早就把黄濑扫视了无数边，怕是黄濑身上有多少颗痣都了然了。

“你开放起来，”青峰一手揽住了黄濑的小蛮腰，“很有味道。”

“这是你容我洗澡的谢礼。”黄濑握住了青峰暴露在外的性器，不停地撸搓着。

虽然没和别人做过，自慰还是有过的。

青峰仍旧是一脸得意的笑容，似乎还有欣赏的意味。

黄濑把湿漉漉的刘海搂起来，漂亮的额头让青峰心生一丝甜味。

黄濑很乖，因为是计划，送上了自己的唇。

黄濑不会接吻，所以就把主动权让给了青峰，青峰也不负众望地吻软了黄濑的身子。

“你要是再吻我，你就上死尸吧。”黄濑有些置气，青峰大辉完全不顾及他的感受，只图自己一时之快。

青峰吻着黄濑的耳朵，“你真美。”

黄濑笑了，我不美，又怎么能钓上你青峰大辉？

“你硬了。”黄濑被青峰的下体顶到了，“还有就是，你这里好大。”

青峰把黄濑的手牵引着挪到了黄濑的后穴，问道，“我来还是你自己来？”

黄濑可不想再把手指伸进自己的后穴了，“我都洗干净了，你来。”

青峰一边吸着黄濑凑到自己嘴边的胸珠，一边用手指在黄濑的穴儿里捣弄着。黄濑只是有时候忍不住哼哼唧唧地发出了几声鼻音，却始终没让青峰听到销魂的呻吟。

“行……行了。”黄濑趴在青峰的肩膀喘着粗气，青峰用手都把自己插射了两次。

青峰大辉还真能憋。

“你是处儿？”青峰似乎对于黄濑的处子之身很是惊奇。

“被你Ecstasy的买卖船买来的不都是处吗？”青峰真把自己当傻子了？“你跟我装疯卖傻做什么？”

“哈哈。”青峰抽出了手指，“我来动，还是你自己动？”

当然不可能让青峰动了！他是个只顾着自己享乐的Selffishness，自己的第一次，就算是和这样的男人，也要留下快乐的记忆。

“我来。”黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，对准青峰紫红的性器，把身体交给了地球引力。“嘶……”

有点紧，这是青峰的想法。

有点大，这是黄濑的想法。

“你别胀的那么快啊，混蛋！”黄濑咬着牙，努力的上下挪动着身子。

从黄濑握住自己肩膀的力气青峰就知道他有多努力。

可是嘴还是碎碎地念道着，“你属乌龟的？”

“你个狼心狗肺的东西！”黄濑用力狠狠一坐，连带着加紧了自己的后穴。

被青峰大辉内射了……

MD，这死黑皮终于射了！

黄濑不常爆粗口，可这会儿是真的急了。

当然，即使气愤，黄濑也因为青峰喷在自己的体内那滚烫的汁液到达了高潮。

很好，青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太的清白之身因为你，没了。

黄濑趴在青峰肩头呼呼直喘，也没让青峰把东西拔出去。黄濑知道，青峰并没有满足。而黄濑也不会让青峰轻易满足，否则，自己岂不成了弃子，岂不没有利用价值了？

青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，黄濑也没有反抗。反正没了一次，没了两次或是更多，已经没有区别了。何况，自己同样爽到了。

不得不说，青峰大辉的腰力不是盖的。

又被插射了三次，青峰也射进了三次。

黄濑迷迷糊糊半醒半睡的时候，听到了他此生听过最没有良心的话。

“你已经没有价值了，明早起来就可以滚了。”

黄濑觉得自己一定是在做梦，青峰大辉那么迷恋自己的身体，就刚刚还说过自己的身子是世上最美妙的。

太累了，黄濑合上了眼睛。

青峰没有立刻离开，因为黄濑浑身发冷瑟瑟发抖地喊着，别丢下我。

青峰不是心软，而是怜悯，怜悯这个喂饱了自己的可怜虫。

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑也回抱着青峰，嘴里却喊着别人的名字，小黑子。

黄濑醒来的时候，除了身旁有和青峰纠缠过的痕迹、自己全身的酸痛之外，再也感受不到昨夜疯狂的痕迹。

该死的青峰大辉，真的让自己滚了？

我可是费尽心机进了Ecstasy，竟然就这样占完我便宜便把我踢了？

你以为我黄濑凉太是吃素的？！

青峰大辉，你欠我的，我定让你还回来。

黄濑穿好了青峰给准备的衣服，后穴被清理过了，不过，黄濑并不感激青峰这假殷勤。

再找机会，或者，直接接近灰崎，总有办法的。

总有办法杀了灰崎祥吾，也总有办法跟青峰大辉讨回来，他欠我黄濑凉太的！

Chapter one end


	2. （大部分是黄濑回忆~最后我们的霸道小青峰又出现了~~~）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下，因为文中的黄濑是冷帅型的，所以叫黑子为哲也

『2』 

3月25日那晚，在记忆里是个阴天，无月。 

那夜黄濑在小酌，在自己美加利亚的别墅二楼阳台上，刚刚杀完那个肥头大耳的走私业龙头的大儿子。

那男人真是恶趣味，喜欢自己的宠儿穿女仆装勾引他。不过也幸亏他有这癖好，黄濑脸上勾起了一抹冷笑，要不然怎么会在女仆店里“偶遇”这样高级的贵公子？

只是雇主太蠢了，选了这样的时机。

老爷子马上要死了，老二怕老爷子把家底交代给大儿子，哈哈，真是蠢货。黄濑并不喜欢这样没有挑战性的活，太无趣了。

人有点兴趣爱好是好事，否则活着不就是行尸走肉？何况若是有爱好，下手就有突破口，会好办的多。

洗了个热水澡，把自己浑身上下洗干净。虽然没给那人碰自己的机会，可黄濑工作完，总是要洗一下心里才好受些。

躺在阳台那把沙滩椅上，看着灰压压的天，黄濑觉得自己的人生很没意思，简直无聊透了。在全国各地到处跑，不停地往天堂或是地狱里输送冤魂。

是不是该找个时间休息休息放松一下？

黄濑只穿着浴衣，初春的温度仍旧有点低。那两条笔直修长的双腿就随意地放在椅子尾部，滑嫩白皙，没有作为一个杀手该有的大块夸张的肌肉，很美。

手机响了，可黄濑没接，想也知道是谁。知道自己这个手机号的人，除了黑子哲也，再无旁人。

现在还不想接活，总归是要先休息一下。

可手机似乎没有要停下的意思。

黄濑抓了抓头发，哲也真是把自己当牲口用了，干完一单又来一单。

“喂，哲也？”黄濑语气并不好，和黑子也就是合作关系，都是图各自的利益。每次任务的报酬，一九分，黑子拿一。“我刚干完活，累了，想休息一下，明天再说。”

没有不公平，自己出力，黑子哲也出策。若是自己在任务中死了或是被发现了，也不会暴露黑子，他完全可以全身而退。

没有生命危险的工作，倒也不刺激。

不过，或许也只能是像黄濑这样一身轻松无牵无挂的人才会寻求刺激。

“我明天并不想看到黄濑君的尸骨上美加利亚都报的头条。黄濑君那么漂亮的身子若是染上了血迹，多少还是会心疼。”

“哲也，别和我绕圈子。”黄濑揉了揉自己的太阳穴，有点头痛，“你想说什么？”

“黄濑君的身价是一百亿美加币。”黑子哲也总是可以波澜不惊地说着莫名其妙的话。

一百亿美加币？美加币可是全国含金量最高的货币，是首都美加利亚中央银行发行的。全美加利亚有一百亿美加币的人都寥寥无几，黑子说什么自己的身价有一百亿美加币？

“黑子哲也，别和我卖关子。”黄濑微怒，自己刚出完活很疲惫，不想再动脑子想其他事情，更别说和黑子哲也打哑谜了。

“黄濑君真是越来越没有情趣了。”电话那头的黑子哲也情绪似乎有些低落，“有人在杀手系统里开价了，就用这么多钱买黄濑君你的人头。”

黄濑微微一惊，虽说自己的仇家的确不少，可有一百亿美加币的可真想不到会是谁。

“能出的起一百亿美加币的仇家我还真想不出来。”黄濑道，“我能想到的，能拿出一百亿美加币的暴发户就只有开Ecstasy那个婊子店的青峰大辉一人。可惜的是，我和他无冤无仇……”

“黄濑君真该好好学学情报学。”黑子哲也道，“像青峰大辉那样张狂炫富的黑道有几个？大多数有钱人还是会选择隐瞒身份和财富的，而这些人里一定有拿的出一百亿美加币的人，当然，同时也是黄濑君敌人的人。”

“我学情报那要哲也你做什么？”黄濑又给自己倒了杯红酒，似乎完全不担心自己的脑袋会落到别人手里。“再说，我不信那人真会拿出一百亿美加币，这一定是个骗局。”

“黄濑君别逃避了，那一百亿美加币已经打到了杀手系统的悬赏账户里了，只要提着黄濑君的头照一张照片，钱就会自动打到那人账户里。”

黄濑沉默了，真是破费。用一百亿美加币买自己的人头，不觉得太不值了？

还真看得起我黄濑凉太。

“黄濑君，”黑子哲也停顿了一下，“我和黄濑君合作的很愉快，还没有要找下一家的打算。所以，黄濑君，你现在最好先找个安全的地方避一避风头。”

“我并没有要交出自己脑袋的想法。”黄濑说完便挂断了电话。

就连黑子哲也都不知道自己究竟长什么样，不知道自己家在哪，旁人更不会知道黄濑凉太究竟是谁。

黄濑自信自己办事办的很利落，从不会留下痕迹马脚，这也是为什么，黄濑凉太来无影去无踪至今是杀手界的迷题之一。

虽然如今已经是被开天价追捕的目标，可黄濑睡得很香。别说黄濑自信没有人知道自己是谁，就算是知道，单枪匹马、或只是三五成群的话，黄濑也自信死的不会是自己。

何况，死亡是很可怕的事情？

可是，第二天，美加利亚都报上火神大我入狱的照片激怒了黄濑。

真是自以为是，火神大我，你是我黄濑凉太的谁？我黄濑凉太根本不需要替死鬼。

火神大我的模样黄濑是极为偶然看到的。

那次，自己为了取海军上校的人头伪装成了船员。谁知，竟然不止一个人要他的脑袋，而火神大我也被他人雇来。

火神大我干活很利索，得机会就上，不像自己，任何行动都有黑子做缜密的计划。在黄濑按计划进行到被上校撸去房间里的时候，黄濑刚要下手，毒针都拿出来了，只见火神大我冲了进来，完全不在意黄濑的存在一刀捅死了床上的男人。

“你……没被他碰了吧？”火神杀完人才走到沙发边。

虽然这个突然杀进来的人打乱了计划，不过人死了就好。

只是戏，还要继续演下去。

黄濑眼中带泪，缩在沙发角落里瑟瑟发抖。“不要……杀我。”

“我不杀你。”火神走到黄濑面前，想也没想地抱起黄濑，“我带你离开。”

黄濑收回了手里致命的毒针，“你是谁？”

“记住我的名字，”火神看向黄濑的眸子竟然有点真挚，果然又是看上我的脸的人，黄濑不屑。“我叫火神，火神大我。”

黄濑这才知道，原来来者就是杀手界的鼻祖，火神大我。

“还有，我没想到，你竟然是这么漂亮的人。”

可能就是因为那次，火神认出了黄濑。

可黄濑不懂，仅仅是见过一次，就值得为自己背黑锅？

“哲也，我要找一个能给我金卡的雇主，尽快。”

“黄濑君要救火神君？”黑子似乎很惊奇，“我还以为黄濑君是冷血动物，完全不知人情冷暖呢。”

“我并不感激他，我只是不想欠下人情而已。”

5月27日，黄濑接到了灰崎这单生意。

从美加利亚到库尔巴克，八个小时的飞机机程，坐到黄濑头晕想吐。

这里是天高皇帝远的非法交易集中地。

想成为青峰大辉夜店里的高档货，从这里开始，就要伪装好自己。

青峰的手下还真是霸道，简直就是在贫民窟里抢人。

更可悲的是，卖了儿子女儿换来的那一个美加币，可以让这些穷人吃上一年的饭。

黄濑去到库尔巴克的贫民窟不到半个小时，就被当地的村民打晕。把捆起来的黄濑送到Ecstasy在库尔巴克的基地，听说那人竟然因为黄濑领到了二十个美加币，差点乐死过去。

是啊，捆了一个人卖了二十美加币，二十年基本的吃食不用愁了，是该高兴死。

黄濑醒来的时候就在地牢里了，和几个姿色不错的一起关在那里。据说这几个人里最贵的，卖到了十三美加币。

有男人也有女人，更让人惊讶的是，他们大多竟然都是自愿来的。

原因？很简单，因为有可能过上上流生活。尤其是这些长的好看的，竟然幻想着能得到青峰大辉的爱。

黑子说，至今，还未有一个从库尔巴克基地走出去的人爬上过青峰大辉的床。相比这个经济贫困市，从设在首都美加利亚的Ecstasy基地里走出来的人更合青峰大辉的胃口。

不过，很快了，很快就会有一个来自库尔巴克的人“有幸”和青峰大辉一起翻云覆雨了。

那个人，自然就是黄濑。

计划进行的很顺利，接下来就是要把青峰大辉引到库尔巴克，让那个阅人无数的青峰大辉来到这个贫民都瞧不上眼的城市。

黑子说，库尔巴克是最适合的行凶地点。首先，黄濑的外貌在美加利亚不敢说，在库尔巴克绝对是鹤立鸡群。库尔巴克基地的负责人突然看到这么漂亮的，想讨好青峰大辉就绝对会拼尽全力让青峰大辉赶过来，来到库尔巴克。其次，库尔巴克的风景区是全国有名的。据说灰崎祥吾在这里有是十套别墅，一到夏天必定会来库尔巴克呆上三五天，而黄濑必须抓住这个机会。最后，若是A计划进行的很顺利，直接在库尔巴克就取了灰崎祥吾的人头自然是最好的选择。库尔巴克，是一个不受司法监管的地方，所以这里也是杀手愿意聚集的地方。杀手多了，黄濑便容易下手，还可以扰乱视线。

可惜的是，黄濑这是第一次来这里，人生地不熟。

因为是在垃圾堆里被师傅捡回去，黄濑知道在库尔巴克的贫民窟生活的人的滋味。黄濑拿到第一笔赏金，就在美加利亚顶级的别墅群里买了一栋，是限售三套里的一套。

只是为了不再回忆起以前，那死寂一般的日子，黄濑努力把自己活成一个暴发户的模样。

黄濑用的东西都是最好的，不过，黄濑也用的起。

对于黄濑凉太来说，活着，只为了努力忘掉童年，忘记日日夜夜折磨自己的童年。

若是按黑子的计划，就要越狱试试。

黑子说，漂亮的人青峰大辉见多了，只有独特的有味道的人，才有可能让青峰大辉感兴趣。

黄濑环顾了一下四周，从这种简陋的地牢里逃出去完全没有难度。

掐准时机，因为观察到地牢的守卫增加了，还碎碎念着，“老大马上到了”。

正是因为大人物身边的喽喽总是多嘴多舌愿意嚼舌根，杀手才能捕捉到一丝细微却关键的信息。

钥匙在谁身上黄濑了如指掌，更换轮班的时间也清楚的很。还有那个总往自己身上瞟的男人，就是漏洞所在。

勾引，男人很快就上钩了。

碰触不到的美才最引人向往。

黄濑把手里那根细铁丝丢掉了。既然人已经上钩了，那自己就用美人计逃出去。

用铁丝开锁的B计划已经不需要了，相比技术活，黄濑更喜欢用美色。

能在杀手界连续三年登顶，这张脸的确是帮了大忙。

可让黄濑凉太没想到的是，这地牢的大门，竟然在Ecstasy三十一层大厦的天台。想要进出地牢，只能搭乘直升飞机。

身后传来熙熙攘攘的脚步声，黄濑站在天台上望向通往天台的门，当头的是那个叫“黑龙”的小头目。

黄濑被一群喽喽包围起来，最后从门里走出来，那个带着墨镜的古铜色男人，手里的银枪反射着夕阳的残辉。

他就是青峰大辉。

男人大概是透过墨镜打量着自己，似乎很满意，嘴角上扬的弧度令人不爽。

“这样漂亮的人，”青峰望着那双丝毫看不出一丝畏惧胆怯的琥珀色眸子，“竟然差点看丢了？”

“老大，是黑龙疏忽了。”

黄濑见青峰微微摆手，脑后突然被硬物狠狠一击。

想到那人舍得用棒子打自己的后脑勺，果然还是命重要一些。

黄濑活动活动了身子，虽然全身痛疼不堪，却只能忍着。

等出了Ecstasy的大门，联系黑子，再计划下一步做什么。

黄濑扶着因为青峰大辉那个禽兽而酸痛不行的腰推开了大门，谁知，正好撞进了青峰大辉的怀里。

他怎么回来了？不是要我滚吗？

黄濑瞪着青峰，要他给自己答案。

“我想了想，”青峰捏起黄濑的下巴，“你这样的美味，若是不再好好品尝压榨一番，这么直接丢掉岂不是可惜了？”

Chapter tow end


	3. （灰崎出没~灰崎要骚扰黄濑~当然黄濑还是被青峰骚扰的比较多~）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana7s……笑……

「3」

“老大，来电话了。”霸天虎递给青峰一台黑色的Banana7s。

Banana7s是居住在美加利亚的富人们最爱的手机。自然，Banana7s不是一般人买得起的。Banana7s是由美加利亚最大的电子产品生产研发公司CREATOR倾力打造的具有高级隐私保密系统的手机。因为其保密性极好，受到了许多富商的青睐。即使它售价比普通手机高出四百多倍——四十七万美加币，仍旧是一售即空的景象。

黄濑瞥了眼青峰的手机，和自己那款BananaGG0相比，青峰这手机屏幕宽了很多。

还以为这种黑道上的人都比较古板呢，青峰大辉竟然也挺会赶潮流。

“哟，灰崎老弟，怎么想起给我打电话了？”青峰的语气听起来有点轻佻，黄濑禁不住怀疑，说两人关系很好这传言是真是假。不过毕竟是黑道上的人，心里都藏着窝着些心思到也可以理解。

灰崎祥吾，果然，接近青峰大辉就是最快见到灰崎祥吾的捷径。

“你人在库尔巴克？”耳边传来了青峰似乎有些惊奇的声音，然后停顿了一下，“好，我一会儿过去。”

青峰大辉要去见灰崎祥吾？！

真是天赐的好机会！

“霸天虎，”青峰手还放在黄濑的腰上，可惜心思早就飞了，“找几个女人去伺候灰崎祥吾。”

“你要去哪？”黄濑一把拉住青峰装绅士似的戴着的领带，把青峰整个人都拉向自己，“又要甩掉我？青峰大辉你以为我是那么好甩的？”

青峰就等着黄濑这一出，把这样的佳人带去眼馋灰崎，真是再好不过。何况，有可能会发生自己更期待的事情。

“你敢同我去？你可要清楚，灰崎祥吾并不似我如此绅士。”青峰玩味地挑着黄濑的下巴，似乎是在质疑黄濑的胆量。

“哈哈哈，”黄濑甩开青峰的手脱离了青峰的怀抱，“我只跟有钱有势的人。”

“好，很好。”

加长版莱恩卡特，市价九千八百万美加币，黄濑觉得作为一个出身库尔巴克贫民窟里穷鬼的儿子，自己应该惊讶一下。

“这是……”黄濑一看到莱恩卡特这车就停下了脚步，的确该惊讶，即使是自己这样每笔雇佣金都天文数字的顶级杀手也养不起这车。

黄濑在心里无数次扫过一个念头，当时出价买自己人头的会不会就是青峰大辉？这世上真的有比这个男人还有钱的人吗？若真的是青峰大辉，那自己现在岂不算是送货上门？不仅如此，还主动献了身……

“演技不错。”青峰留下了这么一句让黄濑匪夷所思的话之后便上了莱恩卡特，黄濑跟在青峰身后，也进到车里。

这算是黄濑第一次坐这么豪华的车。

即使以前的雇主要杀的人大多都是家财万贯的暴发户，可还没有一个暴发户到青峰大辉这样的地步。

车内的长沙发是老虎真皮的，扶手处镶嵌着五六颗五十克拉的钻石。

青峰大辉真不像是喜欢钻石的男人。

黄濑避开青峰坐到了最右边，即使青峰大辉的目光从未离开，黄濑也悠闲自得。

青峰点了只烟，嘴角似乎有着一抹不易察觉的嗤笑。“过来，坐到我身边来。”

命令的语气。

暴发户们总是喜欢命令别人。

“你若是想我在你身边，到是可以坐我到这边。”黄濑纹丝不动，同青峰对视的琥珀色眸子里一点胆怯都察觉不出。

青峰吸了口粗烟，吐出的白烟同那古铜色的皮肤对比鲜明，喉结明显。

那侧影，有一点点性感。

不知道青峰在琢磨些什么，黄濑心里想着，独特是要独特，可也不能过火。若是青峰不动，或是再要求自己过去，服一下软到是能让青峰有尝到点甜头的滋味。

“你是个有趣的骗子。”青峰大方地走到黄濑身旁坐下，似乎完全没有一种做出妥协之后的落败之感。青峰把右手跨过黄濑的脖子，又绕到自己面前吸了口烟，把那并不好闻的烟气全吐到黄濑的脸上之后贴着黄濑的耳朵，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

“骗子？”黄濑笑道，“青峰大老板怎么会觉得我是骗子？”

“若是库尔巴克贫民窟里的那些穷鬼的儿子，根本就不会对我的莱恩卡特感到惊奇。”

“青峰老板你是说笑吧？我一个贫民窟的人，见到了莱恩卡特这样的豪车自然会吃惊。并不是人人都像青峰老板你这般有钱又见过大世面。”

“哈哈哈，我还真喜欢你这张嘴。”青峰掰过黄濑的脑袋就啃住了那一开一合吐出好听的天籁之声的唇瓣。

烟味冲的黄濑直想咳嗽。

“只可惜库尔巴克贫民窟里的人，根本就不知道什么豪车破烂车。”青峰贴着黄濑的额头，看着在调整呼吸的黄濑笑道，“他们只知道这是车，是他们永远拥有不了的东西。”

“难道我就不能博学一点？”黄濑不能示弱，大吸了一口气便开口道，“青峰老板不会是那种只看人出身的人吧？”

“你若真的是库尔巴克人，”青峰贴着黄濑的侧脸一直移动着自己的嘴唇，滑到黄濑脖子上的动脉处，与黄濑十指相扣的同时不断地摩擦着黄濑的右手中指第二关节处，“这里，怎么会戴过Mars环戒？”

他怎么会知道？！明明手上没有戒指的痕迹啊！

“你真以为我青峰大辉就是个开妓院的蠢蛋？”青峰用力揉搓黄濑的头发，仿佛要把黄濑占的上风全夺回来，“你经常用大拇指摸中指指根的位置，每当我同你十指相扣的时候你总是下意识地确认自己的右手中指。”

“青峰老板真该去国家防卫侦查局去谋个职位。”黄濑伸手握住了青峰在自己头顶造次的手，“不过说什么Mars环戒，青峰老板怕是猜错了。”

“哈哈，我正有意做国家防卫侦查局的局长。”青峰把烟碾在烟灰缸里，又绕过黄濑的脖子摩挲着黄濑的右手中指。“是不是Mars我不知道，不过像你这么高傲的人只有‘战神’才配得上，你说是不是啊，我的小骗子？”

“你早就知道我的目的不纯？”青峰大辉定是早就知道自己是刻意接近他，要不然怎么会轻易放自己离开？还没听说过青峰大辉把自己手下买来的哪个白白放走了。既然他又留下自己自然是还对自己有兴趣，而黄濑能想到的值得把一个大隐患留在身边的理由——自己对于青峰——只有性了。

“所以，”听到青峰得意到不行的语气，黄濑真想把这痞子揍翻，“告诉我你的目的吧，宝贝儿，看在我还留着你的份上，你可要跟我说实话。”

“我的目的还不明显吗，青峰大老板？”黄濑笑了，手慢慢摸进了青峰本就不整齐的衬衫里，在青峰肌肉文理鲜明的身上游走挑逗着，“我还以为我表现的够好呢。”

青峰一下就捉住了黄濑拼命点火的手，“想服侍我你有的是机会。”

“我啊，”右手在青峰衬衫里被按住了黄濑也不挣扎，左手本来就放在青峰的大腿上，这下可好，毫无顾忌地按住青峰的裤裆，“对青峰老板你的这活有点痴迷了。我想让它只属于我，不知道青峰老板能不能遂了我的愿？”

“想让它只在你身体里快活？”青峰放任黄濑的手，轻咬着黄濑的左耳，道，“你真是个贪心的小东西。”

“我有自信，你的床上再也躺不了别人。”

“哈哈哈，我很期待，如果你的目的真的有这么单纯的话。”

“老大，到了。”霸天虎坐在副驾座位上，车一停下，霸天虎就立马下车拉开后门，道。

黄濑随着青峰刚下车，整个人就被青峰拉进了怀里，“带你见见我的老朋友，在此之后，你再告诉我，你究竟是来做什么的。”

“哟，你们瞧瞧，这是谁来了！”青峰搂着黄濑一进灰崎订的包房就看见灰崎左搂右抱的，“我不是说过，我可认识你们的大老板。”

这个灰辫子的就是灰崎祥吾？这可和黑子给自己的那照片相差很大。不过，想想那照片也有三四年了到还可以理解。灰崎祥吾之所以是个难搞的靶子就是因为这几年他高度低调并且行踪隐蔽，以至于近三四年没有一家媒体或是一个记者搞到过他的照片。灰崎祥吾有一种“神龙见首不见尾”的神秘感，只是用龙来比喻这个灰辫子的确有点抬高他了。

不过，这就是为什么黑子选择让黄濑先接近这个恨不得全世界的人都知道自己的存在的青峰大辉，之后再慢慢接近灰崎祥吾的原因。

“我这Ecstasy的女人还合你的胃口？”青峰搂着黄濑坐到了灰崎的一百度角左右的侧座上，见灰崎完全不掩饰地看着黄濑，那贪婪色情的目光，青峰笑道，“怎么？四个女人还填不饱你？”

“青峰哥你这就不厚道了。”灰崎一把推开自己左拥右抱的莺莺燕燕一本正经道，“这些货色和你怀里这位根本没法比啊！”

“怎么？我嘴里的食你也想分去几口？”青峰似乎有些不悦，说话的语气也有点挑衅威胁的感觉。

“青峰哥你看看你，这护食的性子就是改不掉。”灰崎陪笑道，“当年我身边那个，还不是你说看上了就让给你喽？何况我们之间，可不能为了这一时的床伴坏了大生意，你说是不是？”

“啧啧，我最讨厌你的一点就是愿意翻陈年旧事。怎么，哥抢你媳妇那事你就忘不掉了？”青峰挑了挑眉，“拿生意事来威胁我？你本事还没大到那个地步吧？”

“你看看，青峰哥你就喜欢夸大其词。”灰崎继续卖笑，“我不就是看上你怀里那个嘛！Linda，你来，青峰老板上次不是想要你吗？”

一个浓妆淡抹的女人走了进来。

不愧是青峰大辉看上的，的确是有点姿色。不过看起来到是纯情的很，难道青峰大辉喜欢这种调调的？

还真看不出来。

“怎么？”青峰看着灰崎，倒要看看灰崎想耍什么花招。

“哥们也不明抢，”灰崎一把把Linda推到了青峰坐的沙发那边，“咱们交换玩伴可好？就一次，也让兄弟我尝尝这么漂亮的男人是什么滋味！”

“他，”青峰鼻子紧贴着黄濑的脖子，嘴吸吮了一下黄濑白皙的锁骨肌肤，“可不是好驯服的。”

“脾气火辣？”灰崎两眼似乎都在放光，“我喜欢！”

“好啊，”青峰到是大方，把黄濑往灰崎的方向猛然一推，“那就让你开开眼，尝尝那种销魂的滋味。”

“销魂？”灰崎张开手臂等着抱黄濑，“青峰哥不愧是Ecstasy的老板，‘销魂’什么的不正是Ecstasy的宗旨？”

黄濑怒瞪了一眼笑着看自己的青峰大辉，相比起来，黄濑更喜欢被青峰做那些下流事。

真没想到青峰大辉会答应灰崎祥吾，还以为青峰大辉对自己是真的有点喜欢。

可恶。

“哟，小宝贝儿，别一副被人抛弃的表情。”灰崎起身拉住黄濑的手腕，想就势把黄濑按在沙发上来上一发先爽爽，谁知……

chapter three end


	4. （黄濑被青峰救了~~）

4

“啊啊啊！” 

是灰崎祥吾的嚎叫声。 

黄濑平生最讨厌的事情，其一是被别人瞧不起，其二是被看不顺眼的人动手动脚。而灰崎祥吾刚刚的言语举动把这两件事情都占全了！ 

用那副嘴脸色眯眯地挑逗自己？！没把灰崎祥吾的胳膊掰折已经算是对得起他了，何况他还是自己的靶子。

若不是有青峰大辉和那个叫Linda的女人在场黄濑不能轻易暴露身份的话，灰崎祥吾现在早就是死尸一躺了！ 

黄濑压着灰崎祥吾的右臂把他狠狠地按在沙发上，灰崎双膝跪地，动弹不得。

“青峰哥，你别光笑啊！赶紧让这个泼夫放手啊！诶哟！姑爷爷，我求求您了，饶了小的一命啊～”

黄濑看着灰崎祥吾这屈辱的样子，竟突然冒出一个“这个灰辫子和青峰大辉根本没法比”的念头…… 

“我说过，”青峰右臂搭在Linda的肩上，看戏一般看着被黄濑制服在沙发上的灰崎祥吾，“他可不是想碰就能碰的人。” 

“若不是青峰哥给了他胆子，他可敢……诶哟！” 黄濑用力往后掰灰崎的胳膊，疼的灰崎大叫起来。

“这你可说错了，他我是真制不了。”青峰用右手食指卷着Linda的发梢，看了眼疼的嗷嗷叫的灰崎之后对上了瞪着自己看的黄濑的目光，“他可是只会抓人的猫。” 

黄濑见青峰并不打算站到灰崎祥吾这边，心里还算好受些。

今天早上黄濑睡起来之后在青峰的房间里搜索东西的时候，偶然发现了昨天从自己身上被青峰大辉那群喽喽扒下来的衣服。青峰大辉的这群手下完全是废物，连自己衣服上腋下贴的透明粘贴似的圆片形跟踪器都没发现。

正好这包间的灯光是暗红色的，到算是昏暗，黄濑从左衣服兜里掏出了那个透明的跟踪器。

“诶哟！”黄濑手下一狠压，灰崎又痛叫了一声，“你放手，你要什么我都给你！”

“真的？”黄濑想了想，问道，“灰崎老板那么有钱，我看好了你的手表，你不会不给我吧？”

青峰饶有兴趣地看着突然来了精神的黄濑，不知道这只小狐狸在琢磨着什么诡计。

“不就一手表吗？”灰崎见身上的男人有要妥协的意思就赶紧答应了，“给你给你，要几只都给你。”

黄濑松了灰崎，灰崎赶紧滚到了沙发一旁坐起来揉胳膊。

黄濑看着比落汤鸡还狼狈的灰崎祥吾，一脸鄙夷。偷偷往青峰大辉那边瞅一眼，发现青峰大辉正用一种看戏的表情看着自己。

那个叫Linda的女人小鸟依人地趴在青峰的怀里，而青峰大辉那只黑手竟然摸在Linda的胸上！

他奶奶的青峰大辉个色鬼！见到长得好看的是不管男女都上吧，这个黑皮色鬼！

黄濑气呼呼地朝灰崎伸了伸手，语气颇为不悦，“表拿来！”

“什么？”灰崎看着黄濑，这美人真是有性格，很对自己胃口。“我现在也没有啊！”

“那是什么？”黄濑指了指灰崎手腕上的表，“你想后悔？”

“你要这个？”灰崎握着自己的手表看了看黄濑，有些紧张道，“这个可是我花了大价钱买的！”

“啧啧，灰崎，你不会是连个破表都不舍得吧？”青峰在一旁添油加醋道。

“是青峰哥你太小气了吧，连个表都不给自己的人买。”灰崎道。

黄濑哪管灰崎那套，本来也没准备要灰崎的表。只不过是想把跟踪器贴在灰崎的随身物品上，这样以后就不需要跟着青峰大辉，自己就能找到灰崎祥吾了。

黄濑一手擒住灰崎的左手手腕，另一只手迅速地摘掉了灰崎的手表。

“诶诶诶！别抢啊！”灰崎紧张得要命，想要去夺回手表，黄濑立马躲到一边装作把玩手表的模样将透明跟踪器贴在手表上。

跟踪器本身就很精小和一个痣差不多大，而且和金属的贴合度特别大，即使戴在手上也不会感觉出异样。

“那，看你那副模样，这样小心眼还真是看错灰崎老板。”黄濑装模作样漫不经心地把手表又丢到了灰崎祥吾身边的沙发上，跟踪器已经隐蔽地贴好了。“依我看，灰崎老板真是应了那个理，人越是富有就越是抠。”

灰崎赶紧拿起手表，“这个是真不能给你，等下次见面，我送你一只比它还贵的。”

“老大！”霸天虎突然闯了进来，急匆匆的模样似乎发生了什么大事。“据说现在我们Ecstasy楼外埋伏着很多杀手！似乎是有人基于什么目的把杀手全部吸引到我们这里来了！”

“就这事也值得慌慌张张的？”青峰依旧淡定地摆弄着Linda的头发，目光看向了灰崎，“来者若不是冲着我，就是冲着灰崎你。”

“青峰哥说的不错。”灰崎道，“这样吧，我们兵分两路，正好可以分散他们的注意力。”

是想互不找麻烦吧？黄濑腹诽道。

“好。”青峰答应得到是爽快。

青峰起身走到黄濑面前拉住了黄濑的胳膊刚要走，灰崎便开口说了话。

“这个美人青峰哥可否让给我？”灰崎看了看黄濑，又扭头征询青峰的意见。

黄濑闻言心里大喜，若是能跟在灰崎身边，那好事岂不是就将近了？！

“现在不行。”青峰只言这么一句，就拽着黄濑出了包房门外。

现在不行……

青峰大辉的回答还真是……这和“等老子玩腻了再说”几乎可以等同。

若不是为了赶紧把火神大我放出来，黄濑到是愿意和青峰赌一把，看看究竟是先玩腻了还是先爱上了之后被自己狠狠甩掉。

黄濑有自信，自己不会输。

不过，现在可不是想这种事的时候。火神大我还在首都监狱里受折磨呢，要是他死了，黄濑真怕自己余生不安。

黄濑杀过不少人，却从来没有任何负罪感。

只是杀人黄濑不怕，却怕极了欠人情。独来独往惯了，一旦和人有什么牵扯就不适应。

“想什么呢？”青峰揽过黄濑的腰把黄濑整个人抱在自己怀里，青峰似乎并没有因为情况紧急而有所担忧。

黄濑都怀疑难道这些杀手是青峰大辉自己找来的？难不成是他的手下？

“我在想，什么时候你会腻了我，放我走。”黄濑看着青峰的侧脸，这个黑皮男人是个生的颇为硬气英俊的男人。“我对青峰老板来说还真是超值啊，玩腻了丢给灰崎祥吾还能白白让青峰老板你捡个人情的大便宜。”

“你可想跟着我一辈子？”青峰突然问道。

“跟着青峰老板一辈子？”黄濑笑道，“青峰老板不腻我都怕自己腻了。”

“如果你是他的话，我一定会把你困在身边一辈子。”青峰说话算是莫名其妙。

“幸亏我不是。”黄濑脸上仍旧挂着笑意。

青峰大辉说的是什么黄濑并不好奇。黄濑的好奇心早就在无数次杀人经历中磨光了。

谁没有秘密？只是那些事情都和自己无关，黄濑也不屑去探索别人的内心世界，不值当。

“是吗？”青峰和黄濑来到了地下停车场，奇怪的是青峰的那些喽喽们竟然都不见踪影了？

突然，一辆车从停车场的西侧冲向青峰和黄濑的方向！

“小心！”黄濑一下子扑倒了青峰，在地上翻滚了几圈，滚到了一辆集装箱车身后。

“砰！”枪声！

子弹打在集装箱上轰轰作响。

青峰扶起压在自己身上的黄濑，拉着黄濑躲在集装箱车身后面。

“我引开他们，你拿着这把枪，看准时机就给我跑。别扯我后腿，我分不了心保你的命。”青峰丢给了黄濑那把银色手枪和一张字条，“这是地址，是安全的地方，在那等我。”

青峰大辉在开玩笑？那车上至少有十个人，目测人手一把手枪，青峰大辉单枪匹马能干过他们？！这不是开玩笑吗？

不过，黄濑当杀手最喜欢的就是刺激了。即使是死了，正好也算是一了百了。

“青峰老板你别丧命就行，我的命我自己能保住。”黄濑瞪着青峰，怒道。

青峰已经无暇顾及黄濑的情绪了，那车从东侧空地掉头，有几个人已经从车窗里弹出头来要面准开枪了！

青峰一把把黄濑按在地上，推滚到集装箱的车下。之后，青峰用其他车体做掩蔽冲到了一辆黑色凯魄车门旁。

青峰大辉要丢下自己跑掉！

他是想自己引开这群人？！黄濑就没听说过有人能一边开车一边还能干掉一群杀手的经历！

由于青峰的快速移动那车上的人已经不知道青峰具体的位置了，此时正在这一片仔细排查。

黄濑不愿意做胆小鬼，即使青峰大辉此时若是被干掉对自己来说更是好事。灰崎祥吾身上已经有自己的跟踪器了，想确定他的位置易如反掌。这样一来，青峰大辉的利用价值就已经到了尽头了。

只是，缩头乌龟什么的黄濑凉太才不愿意背负这样的臭名声。

“你怎么跑上来了？”青峰找好时机开了车锁坐上驾驶座的时候，黄濑不知道从哪里冒出来的坐到了副驾驶的位置上。“我不是说过，别给我添乱！”

“青峰大辉，有我在，你送命的几率才会小一些！”说罢，黄濑立刻投入到警戒状态，举着青峰大辉的那把银色手枪对准身后的那台车。

因为解锁时青峰大辉的凯魄车灯闪的吓人，完全吸引了那群杀手的注意力。当然，青峰大辉是故意要吸引他们的，如果黄濑没有突然上来的话。

“坐稳了，”青峰嗓音突然低沉了许多，“我可不想死在你手里。”

爷爷的，竟然看不起我黄濑凉太？！

黄濑刚想反驳，青峰突然猛地一脚油门差点把黄濑晃得撞到车前玻璃上。青峰大辉真是糟蹋凯魄这样的豪车！

这凯魄肯定是被青峰大辉改装过了，后车玻璃挨了至少十颗子弹，可丝毫破裂的痕迹都没有。

青峰开车的速度很吓人，却似乎是奔着郊区的方向。

一出停车场，又有两辆黑车追了上来！

“H8型远程机关枪！”黄濑往回一看，新尾随上来的车里竟然有一把极为罕见的战争枪支！“这玻璃肯定扛不住！”

“H8？”青峰大辉似乎也很震惊，“你坐稳了！”

黄濑本来准备开枪瞄准后面车的车胎，可青峰开车速度太快，距离总是控制不好。黄濑干脆就瞄准那些把脑袋伸出来的杀手们，打死了四五个。可是还有二十多个，再加上H8机关枪，看来今天是真的要死在这里了。

青峰大辉在宽阔的郊区大马路左右快速移动，到是躲开了不少子弹。

就在黄濑感叹青峰大辉开车技术高超的时候，突然一颗H8重型子弹打中了青峰的凯魄后车玻璃，直冲驾驶座。

黄濑一下子扑过去，一只手打开了青峰那侧的车门，一只手瞄准了H8射手。重型子弹直接连带着把前车玻璃都射穿了！

而黄濑的子弹也射穿了H8射手的脑袋。

青峰大辉看着黄濑的目光里有些黄濑看不透的东西，不过青峰还是立刻从车外回了身，“回去咱们好好算算账。”

“如果还有命的话。”黄濑也没好气，怎么跟着青峰大辉什么事都能摊上。这种电影剧情自己杀了这么多人都没碰到过，这一遇到青峰大辉，还真是惊心动魄。

没有了后挡玻璃子弹是直接从青峰和黄濑的耳边飞过，好几颗险些就穿透了青峰和黄濑的脑袋。

不知道什么时候青峰把车开到了盘山公路上，幸亏这片山比较崎岖，而青峰的车技也真是好的没话说。在这样险要的公路上还敢玩飞车，真是不要命了！

身后的那两辆车也疯狂地跟着青峰大辉玩命，得亏黄濑打爆了一辆车的轮胎，生还的希望还能大点。

“看到后座的那个黑包了没有？”青峰突然冲着黄濑吼道，“快，把东西拿出来穿上！”

黄濑赶紧去拿那包，一打开，竟然是降落伞的坎肩！

可是里面只有一个！

“这里只有一个！”黄濑知道情况紧急，心情也变得有些焦躁，“你要做什么？！”

“穿上！快！”青峰车速越来越快，人也越来越暴躁，“快，要来不及了！”

黄濑赶紧穿上了降落伞坎肩。

前面的山挡住了视线，这么快的车速不知道会不会被甩出去。大概是有青峰在前面，尾随的车也没放慢速度。

是下坡！

悬崖！

“青峰大辉你疯了！”车速已经不允许车在悬崖边停下了！

“抱紧我！”青峰松开了方向盘，紧紧抱住黄濑往外一扑，在凯魄极速下坠之前，青峰和黄濑已经跳出了车外。

黄濑紧紧地缠住了青峰大辉，双腿用了全身地力气夹紧了青峰大辉的胯部和青峰的腿交缠在一起，黄濑的手更是一只从青峰腋下往上，一只从青峰肩头往下紧紧地卡住青峰大辉。

青峰也紧紧地抱住黄濑，勒的黄濑快喘不过气来。

一人用的降落伞有些承受不了两个人的重量，摇摇欲坠的。大概是质量过得去，还不至于破掉。

真是刺激！

从两百多米的高空下坠的滋味还真是……

“噗通……”

青峰和黄濑掉到了悬崖峭壁旁的深海里，而那几辆车都沉到了海底。

降落伞坎肩一进水里就自动充气成了一件救生衣。因为刚刚浑身紧张，黄濑现在已经有些脱力了。

“你早有准备？”这又是降落伞又是救生衣的，再加上青峰大辉抓住了下降的时机，也预料到了这悬崖下面是深海。若是说这一切都是巧合，根本就是墨菲定律！

“你觉得以我的身份地位不需要为自己的生命安全多做几次演练？”青峰大辉又变回了那副痞子的吊儿郎当。

“我们现在怎么办？”黄濑望了望周围，除了悬崖峭壁就是汪洋大海了。

“游到岸边。”青峰说罢，拖着黄濑的救生衣就往没有边际的大海里游。

“你知道方向？”黄濑完全被青峰大辉吓到了，他就连怎么回到岸边都演练过了？

“你说呢？”青峰挑了挑眉，那语气真是欠打。

“你放手！我自己能游回去！”黄濑很不悦，青峰大辉完全是鄙视自己的能力。

“你自然有能力游回去。”青峰神色突然一阴冷，“你究竟是什么身份回去了以后最好老老实实跟我交代清楚，否则别怪我下手不留情面。”

“若是没有我……”

“若是没有你，我照样能活下来。”说罢，青峰就不顾黄濑的死活自己往前游了。

大概过了三个小时左右，黄濑已经精疲力尽被青峰落下很远了。

眼皮沉沉的，想睡了。

黄濑昏昏沉沉地飘在水面上，马上要合上眼睛了。突然，下颚被人狠狠地衔住，一个湿热的吻印了上来。

黄濑惊愕地看着青峰大辉，睡意全消了。

“谁允许你闭眼睛了？！”青峰大辉言语里充满了愤怒，“从今以后，你的命就是我青峰大辉的。你给我记住，你是我青峰大辉救活的！”

黄濑不自觉地笑了，之后脱口而出的话更是狂妄，“你爱上我了，青峰大辉。”

你输了……

chapter four end


	5. （高绿出没~青峰骚扰黄濑~~）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高绿出没～  
>  瞬间凶狠青峰出没，预警！  
>  我没有卡肉（委屈脸

「5」

“喂！”

耳边的吼叫和脸上的拍打让黄濑勉强睁开了眼睛。黄濑是没想过，青峰大辉这样的人竟然也可以这么聒噪，一直在耳边吵个不停扰自己清梦。

“别打我脸！”黄濑睁大了眼睛瞪着青峰。

从大概十分钟前，青峰大辉就一直拍黄濑的脸，比打耳光的力度轻不了多少。

“你还能把眼睛瞪这么大？”青峰大辉的语气颇不友善，似乎还有一丝讥讽的成分。“我还以为你马上就要腿一蹬去见阎王了。怎么，脸比命都重要？”

“我没那么容易死。”虽然知道青峰大辉这么做都是怕自己睡过去，可黄濑心里还是不服气。比体能自己当然赢不过一身肌肉的青峰大辉，可是黄濑并不认为自己比青峰大辉弱。力气、体能只是一部分，黄濑的敏捷度和反应速度都是顶级水平，相比之下青峰大辉就逊色一些。

耳边的聒噪声没了黄濑才发现青峰的呼吸声极其沉重。

青峰大辉把黄濑抱在怀里，拖着黄濑往前游。

黄濑虽然会游泳可没受过系统的高强度训练，身体又在海里泡了那么久，早就乏力了。若不是青峰大辉一直拖着黄濑，黄濑怕是真的会死在这恐怖的蓝色海洋里。

藏青色的大海总是没有红土地带给人的安全感强。

当然，也只有在海上同舟共济的人才会将生命都绑在一起。

“为什么救我？”黄濑看着青峰，那张古铜色的脸上已经显露出了疲惫之色。不过青峰大辉真是个要面子的人，在鬼门关前还要逞强，装作一副体力仍旧很充沛的模样。若是没有自己这个拖油瓶的话，青峰大辉应该会很轻松。“明明自己一个人活下去的几率更大。”

“你想死？”青峰大辉没有回头看黄濑，再坚持一会儿，马上就要到了。

“是活是死，对我来说，没有太大区别。”黄濑摆脱不了青峰大辉的怀抱，便也不抵抗，趴在青峰的肩膀上等待着死神的判决。

“既然如此，”青峰大辉那冷淡低沉的嗓音似乎在宣判着自己的命运，“我来为你做决定。”

“你还真是狂妄……”

黄濑抬眼看了看前方，是岸！

活了……

黄濑再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经躺在了VIP病房里。

床边站着一个个子颇高的绿毛怪。

黄濑当杀手这么多年还真是第一次看到有把头发染成绿色这样怪癖的人……而且竟然还是个看起来斯斯文文的眼镜男！

“你醒了？”眼镜男用缠着绷带的手扶了扶眼镜框，似乎是这里的医生。

“显而易见。”黄濑身子还有点发虚，在海里泡的时间太长了身子脱水的厉害。

“你很幸运。”黄濑靠着枕头坐起来，这才发现眼镜男脖子上竟然绑着一个奶嘴项链……果然是怪人。

“什么？”黄濑被这医生莫名其妙的话给说晕了。什么自己很幸运？明明是倒霉透了吧！黄濑是喜欢玩命，但黄濑喜欢的玩命模式的关键词是“惊险刺激”而不是“狼狈不堪”。

“被青峰大辉这个冷血动物眷顾了，难道不算幸运？”绿发大夫似乎在用眼神上下大量着黄濑，道出口的话有股酸味，“你长得的确不错。”

“多谢夸奖。”黄濑并不准备谦虚作态，这医生的话不怀好意。

绿间看了看连在黄濑身上各种仪器的数据都很正常，在手里的记录本上勾勾写写了些东西，转身要离开病房的时候又莫名其妙地道了一句，“不会长久的。”

虽然莫名其妙，黄濑却知道这医生在说什么。

靠皮囊想留住青峰大辉的心是不会长久的。

黄濑腹诽，自己真的就那么像靠脸勾引人的小白脸？虽然靠这张皮囊自己的确是轻而易举地接近了很多高不可攀的人，也成功地要了他们的人头，可黄濑并不觉得生的好看是一件多么让人愉快的事情。

如果不是这张脸，当年那个男人就不会收留自己，更不会断了自己对这个世界仅存的一点好感和对亲情的眷恋。

绿间并不喜欢病床上的这个黄毛男人，直觉告诉他，这个男人不简单。

绿间见黄濑并没有什么大碍便准备离开，刚拉开病房的门，高尾和成就像一只癞皮狗似的朝自己扑了过来。

“小真～我最爱的人是你，你别生啦～刚刚说那个黄毛好看是我眼瞎。他哪里好看，明明丑到只有青峰才惜的要，我都看不上他。小真比他好看多了～还有还有，小真今天脖子上带的奶嘴幸运物也萌呆了！”

黄濑面无表情地看着扑到绿毛怪身上的矮子，这人情商大概不高。

黄濑倒不是因为这人对自己容貌的诋毁而生气，只是自己再不济可也算是青峰大辉救上来的人，在这医院里怎么说也能混个VIP病人住的房间，这人完全不管病人是否需要休息就这样闯进来吵吵闹闹的真不算敬业。

“诶？大美人醒啦？”高尾瞥了一眼黄濑，这才发现黄濑已经醒来了。

“我走了，你们唠。”绿间抖掉高尾，自己离开了。

高尾见绿间走了，到算是变回了正常人的模样。他整理了一下刚刚因为卖萌而被蹭歪的白大褂领子，一本正经地走到黄濑病床前，寒虚问暖道，“你感觉怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“你是青峰大辉的手下？”黄濑并没有回答高尾的问题，身体有没有事儿黄濑自己能感觉出来。虽说在海里泡了那么长时间，可实际上自己并没有受伤，恢复起来也容易。

“哈哈，”这是高尾遇到的第二个为人不友善的人，自然，第一个是自己的头头，这家医院的owner——青峰大辉，“怎么，老板娘你已经开始帮青峰查岗了？”

“青峰手下有叛徒。你最好告诉他快点把叛徒处理掉，我可不想再和他一起这样玩命。”

“你不想知道青峰怎么样了？”高尾见这黄毛平静的很，心里在琢磨，就算是最冷血的人也该懂得感恩吧？这黄毛这么久竟然都没有要询问一下青峰安危的迹象，简直太差劲了。何况他怕是青峰的新宠，对自己的男人如此不上心，他接近青峰的目的怕是不纯。

“如果他有事的话，你现在还顾的上我的死活？”

“青峰的口味真独特……”高尾小声嘟囔了一句，这黄毛还真是个聪明刁钻的人。“青峰虽然没有大碍不过也低血糖了，你还真是个拖油瓶。青峰横跨过这海有十多次，甚至是比这长很多的他都游过，却没有哪次像这次一般虚弱。”

“虚弱？”用这词来形容那个死要面子的黑皮简直太有喜感，黄濑是完全想象不出青峰大辉弱柳扶风的模样。“你别逗我。”

“不信你去看看，就在419病房，真想不到你竟然有能耐让青峰那么上心。”高尾突然拍了一下脑袋，糟糕道，“诶呀，说漏嘴了！青峰刚刚还吩咐过说不许让你去看他……”

“我并没有去看他的打算。”黄濑露出一副清高做派，似乎完全不屑于去看青峰。

高尾想到黄濑从见到自己开始脸上就没有表现出一副有去慰问慰问青峰的兴趣，便稍稍放心了。青峰大辉爱面子，尤其在自己身下人面前，更是时时刻刻耍酷。这回这个简直是高尾见过的最好看的一个，要不青峰也不会那么上心地拼命救他。这要是被他看见了青峰那蔫蔫的熊样，青峰还不抵赐自己一个和绿间异地分离之罪？！

“嗯嗯，你很有前途！”高尾赶紧顺毛摸，“男人就抵晾着，你要是总让他碰，久而久之新鲜感就没了！”

黄濑鄙视一般地瞥了眼高尾，心里想着，这人原来是个受。

“行啦～我去找我们家小真了，你好好休息别到处乱跑。”

高尾走了之后黄濑就立刻把手上的针头全给拔掉了。要不是吊点滴的时候自己在昏迷，黄濑是打死也不会让他们把针扎进来！

黄濑什么都不怕，就怕疼。也幸好黄濑怕疼，所以做任务的时候黄濑都十分警惕，就怕挨了个枪子或是被砍了一刀什么的，肯定疼死了。幸运的成分也有吧，黄濑身上到是没有任何伤疤，不像那个青峰大辉。

419，还真是符合那个色鬼黑皮的性子。

在镜子前整理整理自己的病服，虽然是灰白色的，可穿在黄濑身上却无端透着一股韵味。黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸，咬了咬下唇，为了显得红润一些不那么苍白。既然接下来是要趁虚而入一举拿下青峰大辉，何况已经下了那么大的赌注把自己的身体都赔了进去，若是无功而返的话说不准黄濑真的会暴走杀人。

不准备敲门，黄濑推开了419房门。

只见一个身着西服壮实的男人的背影挡住了青峰大辉，他们的谈话因为黄濑的突然闯入而打断了。

男人侧开了身子，于是，黄濑就对上了青峰那双藏青色的眸子。

哈哈，青峰身上的衣服也是这病服，原本黝黑的脸上竟然真的能看出有一丝苍白！青峰的嘴唇有些失色，他整个人靠着枕头坐在床上，不过还是能从眉色间看出他的疲色。

可这都是转瞬即逝的……青峰大辉一看到来者是黄濑便立马收起了那副疲惫的模样，换上了平时那吊儿郎当的痞子样。

只是，论谁都看得出他力不从心。

“你来做什么？”青峰挑了挑眉瞥了眼黄濑，腹诽这黄毛气色竟然还不错，小脸和嘴唇红扑扑的，有点诱人……

“我即便再不情不愿，也是要来看看救命恩人的，不是吗？”黄濑好歹忍住没笑出来，装作冷淡的模样。

“抓到他就先把胳膊腿打残了，再一刀一刀把心脏给我挖出来。”青峰看着西服男，眸子里那股阴深的杀戮气息算是把黄濑惊了一下。“最好录下来给兄弟们看看，背叛我的后果。”

“是。”西服男似乎已经适应了这样的命令，波澜不惊地应了一声。

目送着西服男出了病房，青峰的目光又落回了黄濑身上。

“过来。”低沉的嗓音，性感到能让女人怀孕。怪不得那群胸大无脑的女人发了疯一般想爬上他的床。

“别命令我，青峰大辉。”黄濑站在原地，这样的开局可不是黄濑想要的。以前在那些怂男人面前黄濑可以小鸟依人，可在青峰大辉面前黄濑怎么都不想有一分示弱的姿态。

“我的忍耐是有限的，黄濑凉太。”青峰大辉似乎在隐忍着什么没爆发，可怕是已经在爆发的边缘了。“欲擒故纵的把戏并不是就你一个人会用，我还留着你，只是还对你有点兴趣罢了。”

黄濑惊了一下，青峰大辉是怎么是知道自己身份的？！明明没露出什么马脚！

“黄濑凉太？青峰老板可是和我说话？”黄濑镇定下来，对上青峰穿透力极强的眸子。那藏青色眸子深邃的，似乎能把黄濑从里到外全部看透。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别和我耍把戏，你这样的我青峰大辉见多了。”青峰神情严肃，若是深究，竟然还带着一丝狠劲。“我再问一次，你接近我的目的，说出来我大概不会杀了你。”

“你不会杀我，即使我背叛了你，你都不会。”黄濑一步一步地靠近青峰床边，脸上的笑容配着金灿灿的发色漂亮的很。

“你可真是个自大的人。”青峰盯着黄濑，目光炙热，就好像黄濑脱光了似的。“我很好奇，你的自信哪来的？”

“因为……”黄濑坐到青峰面前，凑到青峰的耳边轻声道，“你爱上我了。”

说罢，黄濑吻了吻青峰的侧脸，青峰却纹丝未动。黄濑还以为青峰会把自己按倒在床上强干。黄濑不甘心，青峰大辉竟然不配合！黄濑琐碎的吻沿着青峰棱角分明的侧脸滑到了青峰那因为衣领微敞而露出的锁骨上。

黄濑肺腑着，他娘的，死黑皮连呼吸都没有凌乱！我的技术就有那么差？

因为超级不甘心，黄濑怒气冲冲地一把扯开了青峰的病服，那健硕黝黑性感到令人嫉妒的身子明晃晃地露了出来。不管三七二十一，黄濑一口咬住了青峰左边的胸肌，青峰眉毛微皱，黄濑这口可不是调情的力度。

“还合口？”青峰眉峰一紧，瞪着黄濑道。

黄濑这口咬的的确狠，可青峰的胸肌硬邦邦的让黄濑的咬肌痛的厉害。黄濑没好气地抬起头回瞪青峰，距离近到青峰那该死的依旧平稳的呼吸都喷到了黄濑的脸上，“没想到青峰老板竟然是这么有定力的人。第一次见面的时候，如果我没记错的话，青峰老板可没这么雷打不动吧？”

“你的胆子很大。”

“是因为我有退路。”黄濑一边解自己衣服的扣子一边道，“明明那么喜欢我还隐忍着，就连我那样的主动青峰老板都无动于衷，究竟是谁欲擒故纵？青峰老板不就是想要我吗，我这就让你干到爽。”

黄濑在脱衣服这种事情上真的是有点笨拙，八九个扣子解了半天没解开。这倒像是黄濑不情不愿了，明明都把那么潇洒的话说在前头了……

“我不明白。”黄濑看着青峰突出的喉结上下动了动，然后这句莫名其妙的话就从青峰嘴里吐了出来。

“什么？”黄濑一气之下把衣服猛然扯开了，因为力气太大整件衣服都撕碎了。黄濑到也不在乎，自己早就被青峰大辉看过了，何况以青峰大辉现在的状况，谁攻谁还不一定呢！

“啧……”青峰似乎是被黄濑的举动震到了，看着面前白花花的诱人身子，的确有点想把他扑倒的冲动。不过，还不是时候。“为什么你会有我喜欢你的错觉？”

“青峰老板想抵赖？”黄濑并不因为青峰在自己身上扫荡的目光而害羞，反而抓起了青峰的手就往自己胸上按。“明明青峰老板现在的目光就是想把我扒光了好好享用吧？”

竟然黄濑都亲自送货上门了，青峰哪有不享用的道理？青峰用食指拨弄着黄濑因为没有衣服遮挡直接接触冷空气而挺立起来的乳头，迎上了黄濑得逞了一般的笑容。“那证明不了什么，黄濑凉太。就像我对着其他男人女人能硬起来一样，这证明不了什么。”

“你对我有不一样的感觉。”黄濑突然扑向青峰，咬住青峰的右耳轻舔着，“今天我要上你，青峰大辉，你会因为今天而爱上我的。”

青峰觉得大概是自己听错了，这黄毛刚刚说了什么？他要上自己？！

黄濑没有给青峰思考的时间，霸道地狠狠啃住了青峰的嘴，右手狠掐青峰硬挺的乳头，左手伸进青峰被下的裤子里用力揉搓着青峰的性器。

黄濑仗着青峰现在身体虚弱手上还打着点滴就胡作非为，怎么可能心甘情愿地就这么让青峰大辉占了便宜去？把这黑皮上的自己的那些全部还回去，这才公平。

黄濑知道自己没有经验可能会被青峰嘲笑就努力回忆青峰上自己的时候都做了些什么。松开青峰的唇，看到那张本来苍白的唇被自己啃出了血色，黄濑到是十分满意。心情大好的黄濑好心把青峰唇角溢出来的唾液舔干净了。

青峰出奇的老实，本来黄濑以为自己要花大力气制服青峰呢！可能是青峰大辉知道自己现在体力不支，认栽了吧。

黄濑在青峰脖子上吸吮，种草莓种的不亦乐乎。右手早就把青峰的性器服侍的硬挺起来了。黄濑准备先让青峰射一次，就像青峰对自己做的那样，让他先放松一下后穴才好插进去。

右手沿着青峰的股沟慢慢摸了下去，黄濑突然意识到一个问题，抬头看着甚是冷静的青峰大辉问道，“洗澡了吗？”

青峰挑了挑眉，“怎么，嫌我脏？”

“卫生点总是好的。”黄濑现在可不想影响青峰的心情，报复活动可不能因为青峰大辉心情不好而告终。“不过如果是青峰老板的话，我不介意。”

是的，黄濑少有的已经忘记了自己本来的计划而开始被情绪所左右了。

说罢，黄濑的右手继续往下探。

青峰突然用右手抱住了附在自己身上的黄濑，扯下了左手上的针头，看着做出防备姿势的黄濑，道，“真的想上我？”

黄濑把青峰狠狠地按在他身后的枕头上，力气很大。一抹胜利的笑容绽放在黄濑脸上，红唇一启，就和这漂亮的人一般狂妄，“显而易见。”

青峰动了动肩膀却被黄濑按回在枕头上。青峰似乎有些不悦，不过黄濑自信以青峰现在的体力，他是耗不过自己的。

青峰又试着挣扎了几下，可依旧没有逃脱黄濑的手掌心，有些微怒，“不后悔？”

“高兴还来不及。”黄濑笑道。

“我真是越来越佩服你了，”青峰因为用力过度而重重喘息，疲惫地闭上了双眼似乎是认栽了，“黄濑凉太。”

“虽然不知道这个‘黄濑凉太’是谁，”黄濑抚摸着青峰漂亮胸腹肌肉，湿热的唇凑近青峰的耳畔安抚道，“不过，若是青峰老板喜欢，我可以成为青峰老板想要的任何人。”

温湿的红唇沿着青峰的侧颈一直下滑，留恋在青峰的颈窝。

黄濑有些陶醉似的道了一句，“你很性感。”

谁知青峰大辉突然发力翻身把黄濑压在了身下，一根皮带不知从哪里冒了出来，青峰大辉把黄濑的双手狠狠地绑在了一起动弹不得。 

“你耍我！”黄濑挣扎着反抗，怒气冲冲地瞪着青峰，“你明明很虚弱了，哪来这么大的力气！”

“你翘起尾巴耀武扬威的模样很可爱，我的小狐狸。”青峰笑了，可看在黄濑眼里就是在讽刺自己的自作聪明。“宝贝儿，游戏结束了。”

青峰把黄濑的双手绑的死紧按在黄濑头顶，黄濑用双腿反抗却被青峰的双腿狠狠顶住。青峰的热吻吻得黄濑有些脱力，那强劲的舌头大力地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

不甘心！

青峰撤走了舌头，居高临下的看着黄濑怒气中天的模样，“哪来的这傲气？”

黄濑身子一挺，用嘴狠狠咬住了青峰大辉下唇。

“嘶……”青峰抽了一口冷气，这黄毛小子竟然把自己的嘴唇咬破了？！

黄濑尝到了血的味道才松开，既然报复不成，那就继续按计划行事好了。不过自己可不是能忍气吞声的人，青峰大辉欠的债，黄濑当然要要回来，不管是多是少。

黄濑躺在床上沉沉地呼吸，因为手和身子都被青峰大辉压住了，所以刚刚挺起身去咬青峰大辉的唇也费了黄濑不少力气。不过因为小小的报复而获得的喜悦抑制不住地冒了出来，黄濑笑得美极了，唇上还沾着青峰嘴唇上溢出来的血。“青峰老板不是糊涂了吧，明明游戏才刚刚开始不是吗？”

“很好，我最喜欢难缠的对手。”青峰的左手在黄濑的两胸之间大力地揉着，白皙的胸膛因为青峰的不怜惜泛出粉红的颜色。“不过，宝贝儿，你似乎并不是一个严谨的奸细。”

其实从青峰大辉第一次叫出自己名字开始黄濑就有些怀疑，难道是自己真的露出了什么马脚让青峰大辉察觉出了异端？青峰大辉的确是个难缠的对手，自己以后定要小心谨慎。既然跟踪器已经贴在灰崎的手表上了，那么接下来自己就要找机会逃出青峰大辉的手掌心。

“奸细？”黄濑大笑道，“我明明做一个靠身体挣钱的人就很有前途了，为什么要去卖命？青峰老板若是觉得我底细不干净，大可以放我去Ecstasy服侍别人。这样于青峰老板并没有损失不是吗？何况，青峰老板不要我，我觉得我也能过上好日子。”

“你已经计划好下家了？”青峰一边舔咬着黄濑红润的乳头一边用另一只手在黄濑乳晕上画圈，“你以为我会把我的东西拱手让给别人？”

“我们只是契约关系。”黄濑正色道，“何况我觉得如果我下定决心要勾引别人的话，我会成功的。”

“那就先拿我做实验好了，我的小狐狸，让我看看你的本事。”青峰唇上的口子还在流血，把黄濑的乳头都染湿了。“你逃不掉的，如果我还不想放走你的话。何况，你究竟想干什么，我很清楚。”

“青峰老板真是狂妄。”黄濑想反抗却动不了，一挺胸反倒把乳头白白送到了青峰的嘴里被青峰狠狠地咬住惩罚了一下。

黄濑倒吸了一口冷气，这不是爱人之间的做爱，冷血的青峰大辉。

“告诉我，你为什么要跟踪灰崎祥吾？”青峰扯掉了黄濑的内裤，颜色浅嫩的性器软趴趴地贴着青峰的大腿根。青峰很是不悦，明明在黄濑身上耕耘了很久，这粉嫩的性器竟然没有一丝精神的迹象。

“不知道你在说什么。”黄濑倒吸了一口气，感觉到在自己性器上肆无忌惮地大力揉搓的青峰那只大手把自己可怜的性器完全包裹住揉面一般地折磨着它。

可过了一会儿，在黄濑性器上胡作非为的大手撤走了，伸到床头抽屉里似乎在摸什么东西。

大概是在摸润滑剂，黄濑猜测。

“把套带上，我不想得病。”黄濑自知大势已去便开始为自己的健康着想了。青峰大辉这色鬼不知道碰过多少人，怎么可能没个什么病。

青峰笑了，看着黄濑那一副敢死队的模样，自己在这黄毛心里是有多不堪？还亏一堆美人拼了命也想被自己睡上一觉，果真不是因为自己有魅力而是有钱吗？“别担心，我也怕死，以前和别人做都带套。”

黄濑青峰可骗不到，在酒店那次，青峰是上来就插根本没想带安全套。“别骗我，你和我做的那次我可没看到你有要带套的想法。”

青峰嘴角上挑，流氓本质又浮现了。“像你这样的美人，隔着一层，就好像不曾占有一样。”

“你个流氓。”黄濑吐了青峰一口吐沫，没好气地看着青峰大辉道，“你只在和我做的时候不带套是要证明你爱我吗？”

“你怎么总能扯到这个荒谬的结论上？”青峰把润滑剂放到黄濑脑袋边上，继续在抽屉里摸另一样东西。“我怎么会爱上一只狡猾的狐狸？”

黄濑恶心地看着那瓶润滑剂，不知道青峰大辉用它干过多少人。“把那瓶脏东西从我枕边拿走。”

青峰从抽屉里掏出了一个小盒子，黄濑盯着看了好久。

青峰大辉这是干什么？求婚？！

青峰把盒子放在黄濑胸上，压着黄濑头顶上双手的手丝毫没松懈。“这瓶没开过封，专门为你准备的。”

呵呵……黄濑笑了，真是浪费，在我身上你用不完这么多，我保证。

黄濑看着青峰单手打开那个小盒子，因为盒子盖挡着黄濑的视线，黄濑并没有立刻看清里面的东西。

“你要向我求婚？”黄濑对上青峰的眸子，冷冷道，“我不会接受的。”

“小狐狸，”青峰咬了咬黄濑的鼻子，“你可别会错了意。”

青峰从盒子里拿出了一个再普通不过的透明小圆片，却把黄濑吓了一跳。

青峰怎么弄到灰崎祥吾的手表的？！那是自己贴在灰崎祥吾手表上的跟踪器！看来这下又要和青峰周旋才能接近灰崎祥吾了……

黄濑真的是一分钟都不想呆在青峰大辉身边，黄濑承认，自己似乎并不是青峰大辉的对手。

“我还以为是戒指呢，青峰老板真会逗人开心。”黄濑难得示弱，“这是什么？青峰老板买的性趣用品？”

“你真可爱。”青峰舔了舔嘴唇，把跟踪器放在指尖色眯眯地看着黄濑，“想尝尝这东西的滋味吗，我的小狐狸？”

青峰大辉要做什么？

青峰看出黄濑脸上终于露出了一丝慌张很是满意，把带着跟踪器的手指按在了黄濑的乳头上。跟踪器凉凉的，贴在黄濑脆弱的乳头上，那红润的乳头立马立了起来。

黄濑气急败坏道，“滚开！”

这哪里是个普通的跟踪器，它是自带摄像功能的，虽然摄像范围极其局部。而摄像机的那头直接就传输到了黑子哲也的办公室电脑上。

“害怕了？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的嘴角，在黄濑开始咬人之前撤走了嘴，“还想咬我？怎么，怕和我做爱的场景被你的小相好看见？”

黄濑又试着反抗了一下，依旧没有成功。看向青峰的眼神越加凶狠，“别给我胡猜！”

“怎么，被我说中了，生气了？”青峰笑得很得意，总算是看到这只狐狸脱掉伪装的面具之后的模样，即使是一副要杀了自己似的表情。

很好，事情进行的越来越顺利了。

或者是说，他变得比以前更有趣了。

“青峰大辉，我们谈谈吧。”黄濑沉住气冷静下来。不论是天时地利人和，现在自己都不是青峰大辉的对手，顶撞他的结果莫非是一死。在拿到金卡之前，黄濑知道自己还不能那么轻而易举地死掉。“你现在还想要我吗？”

“哟，拿自己得身体来跟我谈条件了？刚刚那只贞烈的狐狸呢？”

“青峰大辉，你我都心知肚明，我不跟你绕弯子。”黄濑咽下这口怒气，“我于你没有什么企图，我保证会很快在你面前消失。”

“啧啧，”青峰用力拍了拍黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，那双琥珀色的眼睛可没有它本身那么纯洁。“没有企图的话，你根本不会出现在我的视线里。怎么，利用完我就想一走了之？我不会让你那么潇洒的。”

“我不和你废话。”黄濑也不多说了，放弃了全身的抵抗，乖乖地被青峰压着。“你把那个东西从我身上拿走，你要对我怎样我都不会反抗，你可以……为所欲为。”

“这可是你自己说的。”青峰大辉把那跟踪器从黄濑的乳头上揭下来，因为跟踪器可以自动吸紧所以揭下来的时候发出了“吧唧”一声。

黄濑彻底红了脸。

青峰把跟踪器捏的稀巴烂，而黑子哲也唯一能探测黄濑安危的东西就这样葬送在青峰大辉手里了。

“啊！”青峰连前戏都不做完就把黄濑翻了个身，扭开润滑剂的盖子撕开封口贴就塞进了黄濑的后穴里，动作流畅到把黄濑吓了一跳。

“怎么？舍得在我面前叫上一嗓子了？”青峰狠狠地将润滑剂地瓶口往黄濑后穴里塞，凉丝丝的液体大股大股地往黄濑屁股里流。

真是混蛋。

黄濑没有再发出任何声音。自己只是躯体上的短暂屈服罢了，青峰大辉永远得不到自己的尊敬。

“啪”

青峰把润滑剂的瓶子往地上一甩，也不管黄濑的死活就捅进去了两根手指来回抽插黄濑的后穴。疼痛夹杂着酸爽的感觉侵袭着黄濑全身上下所有的感官，黄濑咬着自己的胳膊，决不允许从自己口中溢出一丝呻吟！

“你可真厉害，黄濑凉太。”青峰狠狠地抽打了黄濑白皙圆润的屁股，不爱惜地又送进了两根手指。黄濑内里紧的很，青峰当然知道。可黄濑越是不服软青峰越是想狠狠地欺负欺负他，哪一个不是这样被自己调教出来的？就算是这个难搞的顶级杀手，青峰照样能让他乖乖地跪在自己脚边伺候自己。

只是时间问题罢了。

黄濑后穴冒出的汁水沿着青峰的手指滑落到医院的白色床单上，色情的很。

青峰知道，不看也知道，黄濑凉太早就硬了。

只上过一次青峰就清楚地掌握了黄濑身上大部分敏感点，例如现在青峰的手摸到的黄濑那光滑的大腿根，还有那微红的耳根……

黄濑就算嘴上不叫出来，从他浑身颤抖的程度、性器膨胀的程度和后穴夹紧的程度青峰都能分辨出来，他在享受自己的Service。

青峰吻着黄濑颤抖的后背，沿着他的脊柱一直吻到了黄濑的尾巴骨。黄濑凉太让青峰大辉破了很多戒，青峰从不愿在床伴身上留下太多自己的口水，青峰嫌脏。

黄濑用力控制自己想要扭屁股配合青峰在自己身体里抠弄的手指的欲望，恶狠狠地骂了句，“混蛋，你要进就快点进！”

“等不急了？”黄濑在青峰眼里，不管什么样都可爱极了。

毕竟他已经是属于自己的狐狸，逃不掉的。

“你可别怪我没做好准备工作弄疼了你。”青峰俯下身咬着黄濑红透了的耳朵，黄濑感觉到了后穴袭来了一股热烘烘的热潮。

青峰大辉脱掉了内裤，弹出来的性器正正好好撞到了黄濑的穴口。

青峰大辉真是不折不扣的混蛋！

“我要进去了，宝贝儿。”

“别废话！”

“咚咚咚”

“青峰，我进来了，你最好马上穿上衣服。”是绿间真太郎的声音……“如果介意我看到你宠物的裸体，最好也把他穿严实了。我数十个数，数到十我就进去。”

真是煞风景的绿间真太郎！青峰腹诽道。

chapter five end


	6. (青黄肉肉~~~各种肉肉~~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我大概是疯了，炖了这么一大锅肉orz

「6」

青峰心想，这要是硬生生地把欲望憋回去也不是事啊，可若是插进去的话以自己的持久力不知道要做到猴年马月，真是倒霉催的绿间真太郎。

自己这辈子，最打怵的人非绿间真太郎莫属。

“十、九、八……”门外，绿间还真就有板有眼地数起数来……

“你还想做？”黄濑用力推了推青峰的肩膀，他迟迟不穿衣服是要怎样？自己可没有当众表演被插的兴趣！“要在别人眼前彰显你的勇猛也别拿我当配角，我可不是暴露狂。”

“我只问你一个问题，”青峰的表情认真到黄濑以为他要说什么正经事，“这次没做成，你让我随心所欲的承诺可以沿用到下次不？”

“随你便。”黄濑敷衍道，现在赶紧穿上衣服才是正事，下回再玩下回的迂回战术。

“这可是你说的！”青峰闻言立马冲下床把黄濑和自己的衣服全拾掇起来丢到床上，带着那根还半精神着的大家伙走来走去也是挺拼的。

只是，黄濑也好不到哪去。

现在若是让黄濑在被青峰插射和让它自然萎蔫这两者之间抉择的话，黄濑很有可能选前者，没有为什么。黄濑也是男人，在这种事情上，总是想着不要委屈了自己的大宝贝才好。

“你的病服被撕破了，先穿我的。”青峰把自己的病服往黄濑身上一包，又朝着门外已经数到“一”的绿间喊道，“我们在穿衣服了，你给我等会儿再进来啊，混蛋！”

于是，门外传来了绿间第二次倒数十个数的声音……

真是该死的循规蹈矩……

待黄濑和青峰把该穿的都穿好了，两个人的裤裆里都挺着一个鼓鼓囊囊的东西，谁的心情都没好到哪去。当然，这也包括现在正透过亮闪闪的眼镜片一副嫌弃模样打量着青峰和黄濑的绿间真太郎。

绿间似乎在考虑该如何措辞，可这一开口就让黄濑大跌眼眶……“射了？”

青峰把想要溜出门的黄濑给捉了回来抱在怀里，看着打断自己挥洒汗水的绿间真的没法好好同他说话。于是乎，一句酸意十足的反语就冒了出来，“可真要感谢绿间你来的及时，要不然就……”

绿间推了推眼镜框，青峰心想，完了，这家伙又要开始纠正别人的世界观、人生观和价值观了……

“这里是什么地方我想你们都知道。都是成年人了，做事情要经过大脑。若是说你们像单细胞生物那样没有大脑还好，有大脑的人会做出这样的事情吗？医院是什么地方，医院是救死扶伤的地方可不是你们Ecstasy，这样神圣的地方可容得了你们亵渎？再说，纵欲过度是会早泄的，你们不想为了一时的邪念而终身痛苦吧？何况你们想过洗被套的保洁阿姨的感受吗？洗粘着你们精液的被套难道不会被恶心死？我看你们是没有住院的需要了，马上去前台签字赶紧滚出我的医院！”

“这是我开的医院……”青峰刚想小小反驳一下，就立刻被绿间顶了回去。

“好，这是你青峰大辉的医院，我走！”

“别别别，我现在就带他去前台签字出院。”青峰觉得自己在绿间面前太怂了。可在这医院里，绿间的身份地位就和Apple公司里的乔布斯一样举足轻重！青峰可不想让自己的巨额投资资金打水漂……

“你可真怂。”黄濑跟在青峰身后和他一起来到了前台，黄濑实在忍不住，便吐槽道。

青峰本来心里就不爽，被黄濑这么一说更是堵的慌。他把银行卡递给前台小姐之后就用右手包住了黄濑翘挺圆润的屁股狠狠按揉。贴着黄濑的耳朵说着下流话，“只要操你的时候不怂就行。”

黄濑依旧镇定自若，虽然在心里已经把青峰大辉这个混蛋的祖宗十八代都骂过一遍了。绝不能让前台小姐看出异端！黄濑可不想被人冠上“受”的称号，尤其是被女人。

黄濑笑着回应青峰道，“你这副怂样都被我看见了，你还有脸操我？一想到操我的人那么怂，我觉得我能当场萎了。”

“我可不信。你这个骚包可是敏感的很，这一点我最清楚。”青峰的手在黄濑屁股上摩挲着，突然，那只大手沿着黄濑的股沟滑到了黄濑的胯下，不要脸地抓住了黄濑的性器！青峰邪魅地看着黄濑，笑的得意洋洋，“明明自己的东西还这么精神，就那么想要我插你，嗯？”

黄濑红着脸怒瞪青峰大辉。这个死黑皮竟然把手从黄濑双腿之间穿过包住了黄濑的性器用力抓弄！黄濑不自觉地狠狠握住青峰的肩膀，咬紧自己的嘴唇，双腿夹紧了青峰的小臂。因为青峰不断揉捏黄濑的性器，胳膊带动裤子摩擦着黄濑的大腿根部敏感地带，黄濑忍得很辛苦，眼角渗出了一丝泪水，身子也弓了起来。

“怎么，那只好斗的金毛狐狸呢？”青峰故意挑衅，明明知道黄濑的裤子已经被溢出来的精液弄得湿乎乎的，双腿也开始抑制不住地配合青峰前后摩擦着青峰的小臂，却依旧使坏。

黄濑无暇顾忌青峰的坏心肠，活生生的欲望一波又一波地刺激着自己的大脑中枢，真是花前月下死做鬼也风流！

“老板，这个……卡……”前台小姐怎么可能不知道自家老板正在和面前这个漂亮的男人做着什么勾当。看着那金发男人一脸的性欲媚人色情到男人看一眼就想要彻底贯穿他的地步，不由佩服自家老板的技艺高超。可老板已经在这摸了半天了，自己不把卡给他也不是。何况若是等这金发男人真的被老板伺候到射出来，自己的脸还不要红透了？而且就让金发男人穿着个前面带着湿印子的裤子出去，论谁都看得出干过什么勾当啊！

“咳咳……”青峰咳嗽了几声以掩饰自己的尴尬，黄濑马上就要高潮了，这不长眼的丫头！青峰看着已经被情欲折磨到疯狂的黄濑，用指尖弹了一把黄濑的性器才依依不舍地要收回手臂。

“你个混蛋，点完火哪有不灭之理！”黄濑气冲冲地用双手握住青峰在自己胯下的大手，瞪向青峰的目光在青峰看来就是在恳求自己把他摸射出来。

“一会儿回家，让你彻底爽上几下！”青峰安慰似的亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，可对于黄濑来说算不上什么安慰。

“爽个屁！青峰大辉你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

黄濑不知道青峰哪来的胆量还敢单枪匹马一个手下都不带就这样开着车在大马路上晃。不过基于尊严问题黄濑并没有开口埋怨或是责备青峰大辉。

是的，黄濑之所以这一路上都没和青峰大辉说话就是因为尊严问题。青峰大辉拿男人最敏感的事情耍自己，黄濑不能忍。何况自己现在和青峰大辉的关系实在太容恰，这样拖拖拉拉地总接触不到真正的目标也不是办法。若是没有替自己蹲监狱的火神大我，黄濑到是很愿意和青峰再周旋一阵子。若是排除青峰大辉这个人的性格问题，和他做爱的确可以说的上是一种享受。

即使是在库尔巴克这样的穷地方，也总是有与城市格格不入的富人区。五米高的钢铁围栏明晃晃地把穷富划分开来，门卫看到车牌就立刻将大门打开，欢迎着他们的主人——青峰大辉。

“你真该为自己感到骄傲，黄濑凉太。”青峰透过车内的后视镜瞟了一眼黄濑，黄濑凉太还在闹别扭。“你是第一个被我带回家的床伴，虽然是这栋在库尔巴克的家。”

黄濑翻了一个白眼，被你青峰大辉眷顾了就该骄傲？你可是皇帝老子还是帝国国王？

青峰大辉把车停稳在车库里，然后看着黄濑道，“下车。”

偌大的院子里竟然只有这么一栋目测不到三百平方米的小别墅？黄濑算是纳了闷了。若说是青峰没钱盖大别墅这简直是开玩笑，依黄濑看，就算是把整个库尔巴克的地皮全部买下，对于青峰大辉来说也不过是九牛一毛。

“喂！”

就在黄濑琢磨着原因的时候，青峰大辉竟然趁黄濑不注意把黄濑整个人公主抱起来。

“你可真轻，不过摸起来手感倒是很不错。”青峰也不管黄濑喜不喜欢，抱着人就往别墅里走，“脂肪都长到了该长的地方，一点儿也不多余。”

如果黄濑脚上有臭袜子的话，堵上青峰大辉的嘴大概能解恨。

“Dady~~~”

只听地板上传来了跑步的“噔噔噔”声，一个漂亮的金发男孩便出现在了青峰和黄濑面前……

孩子的个头不到青峰的腰部，看起来大概有五六岁的样子。

青峰见到这孩子似乎有些震惊，想也没想就把黄濑丢到了地上，赶忙把看见自己爸爸怀里有别的人感受到危机感哭起来的金发孩子举起来抱在怀里，“凉太不哭~”

这个叫“凉太”的孩子越加委屈了，挥舞着小拳头打着青峰的胸膛，小脸梨花带雨的让人心疼，“Dady把我丢下就是为了和这个破叔叔在一起是不是？呜呜~Dady不要小凉太了~呜呜呜~”

黄濑哪里能想到青峰可以做的这么绝，趁自己不注意把自己丢到了这硬邦邦的地板上？！屁股和地板来了一个星球大碰撞，没疼死黄濑。

黄濑瞪着一脸慈父相的青峰大辉和他怀里的小屁孩，这算什么？！

那孩子生得可真是白皙，带泪的大眼睛也漂亮的不像话，这真的是青峰大辉的儿子？！这黑皮能生出这么白的儿子？！若是仔细瞧瞧，这孩子到是和自己小时候十分相似，难道是自己失忆了，其实曾经有个私生子什么的？

青峰十分宠溺地看着怀里的孩子，那副样子让黄濑似乎觉得自己错了。看来青峰大辉的确是没爱上自己，是自己狂妄了。

“凉太乖，和Dady亲一下嘴儿好不好？”青峰亲了亲趴在他肩头哭的孩子那粉嫩的侧脸，小凉太这才用双手扒着青峰的脸对着青峰的嘴唇“吧唧”一口亲了上去。

当然，吻是十分单纯的贴吻，打消了黄濑心里“青峰大辉不会是有恋童癖吧”的猜想。

“Dady的唇上为什么裂了一个口子？”小凉太用小手摸了摸青峰嘴唇上黄濑咬出来的口子，原本已经澄澈了的琥珀色大眼睛又雾蒙蒙的了。

“别担心，凉太，Dady没事。”青峰吻住了小凉太的眼睛，小凉太条件反射地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛沾着未干的眼泪十分动人。

小凉太被青峰成功地安慰好了，这才想起来被爸爸丢到地上的金毛叔叔。一想到青峰爸爸进门的时候是公主抱着那个漂亮的叔叔，小凉太心里就有点不开心。“Dady不是说不会带乱七八糟的人回家吗？”

乱七八糟的人……黄濑对于这个毛孩子给自己的定位有些不悦，不过看起来青峰并不打算站在自己这边，竟然输给了一个五岁大的孩子，这算不算讽刺？

“我不是叔叔，是哥哥！”黄濑拍了拍屁股站起身来走近青峰和小凉太，“还有啊，我是你Dady的爱人，不算什么乱七八糟的人懂不？”

小凉太闻言立马搂住了青峰的脖子，像护崽的鸟妈妈生怕青峰被抢走似的，原本糯糯的撒娇声也变得宏亮了许多，“Dady是我的！”

青峰看着小凉太这副模样高兴的心情难以掩盖，嘴角上扬的厉害。怕是现在青峰大辉的心里，只有面前这个小屁孩的容身之地再无他人。“别听他瞎说，Dady只爱凉太你一个人。”

真是容易引起误会的话，我黄濑凉太，也叫凉太啊！

“Dady，我想玩骑大马~”小凉太洋洋得意地看着黄濑，又变回了撒娇的小屁孩。

“咳咳……”青峰有些尴尬，在黄濑面前跪在地上让自己的小凉太骑，未免太有失脸面了。“咱们回屋玩去，要不然这个黄毛叔叔会打扰到我们的。”

看着青峰抱着他的宝贝儿子上了二楼，黄濑突然觉得有些孤独。

即使是像青峰大辉这样残忍凶狠的人，也可以在亲人面前露出那样慈爱的脸。可自己呢？连个可以爱的人都没有，真是可悲。

“大美人~”耳边传来了熟悉的声音，是高尾和成！

“你怎么会在这？”黄濑看着一身管家服的高尾和成，心想，这人不是医生吗？

高尾一愣，这句话明明是自己该问他的才对。青峰什么时候把外人带进过私人住宅里了？黄濑凉太能出现在这里说明他对于青峰来说是独特的存在，亦或是青峰对面前这个人充满了兴趣。“我是青峰的私人管家。”

“哦？”黄濑惊讶了一小下，看来这个目测傻萌傻萌的矮子也是个厉害的角色？“青峰大辉的Ecstasy不是要关门倒闭了吧？没钱建大别墅，也没钱请不起专业点儿的管家了？”

高尾闻言笑道，“你是说这别墅？这可是按照我们家小少爷的要求建成这样的，谁敢不从？青峰溺爱小少爷可是出了名的，所以我劝你还是少出现在小少爷面前，否则你会被他讨厌死的。”

真是个任性的小屁孩，这青峰大辉也够惯着这孩子的，真是看不出来啊。

“时间不早了，我给你安排个房间，你洗洗睡吧。”高尾伸了伸懒腰，“这小祖宗两天见不到他爹就叫唤，我这急匆匆地跑到机场还没跟小真打电话报告行踪呢。”

黄濑白了高尾一眼，就拿着他给的钥匙去了一楼的客房。

房间装修的很温馨，一张双人床，床上放着两个一米五左右的大熊，一公一母。窗帘是一层藏青色，一层淡黄色的轻纱，搭配在一起到不觉得突兀。床头柜上，照片里那一大一小两个人的笑脸在黄濑看来十分刺眼。黄濑走过去把照片扣了过去，从衣柜里翻出了一件浴衣进了浴室。

温热的水劈头盖脸地把黄濑全身上下浇湿了，黄濑本来以为青峰大辉和自己是一路人，可似乎是自己想错了。

黄濑很喜欢被水砸到脸的感觉，那样就分不出是水还是泪了。

这种孤独的感觉经常折磨着自己，几乎在每个夜里。

黄濑闭上了眼睛，现在还不是想这些事情的时候，欠火神大我的还要换。等这次结束了，找个人过一辈子就好了。

“想什么想的这么入迷？”青峰健硕的手臂横拦住了黄濑的肩膀，后背贴上了青峰的胸膛，另一只手伸到黄濑面前关上了开关。

水停了……

为什么在这样的时刻出现？青峰大辉你想趁虚而入吗？

黄濑把自己靠在了青峰怀里，感受着青峰轻微起伏的呼吸，“你的小宝贝儿睡着了？”

“你吃醋了。”

黄濑一愣，“开什么玩笑，我一不会吃小孩子的醋，二不爱你。青峰大辉你说话还真是没缘由无根据。”

青峰用双手揽住黄濑的双肩，声音轻柔的很，“为什么哭？”

“别拿哄小孩的语气和我说话。”黄濑用力挣开青峰的怀抱，“我洗好了，你洗吧，我先休息了。”

青峰一把抓住黄濑的手腕把他整个人都拽进了自己怀里。

青峰的脖子上不知道什么时候多出了一条项链，很丑，似乎是把一个环形的干草给封在了玻璃里。

黄濑以为青峰会吻自己的嘴，没想到青峰吻上了自己的眼睛，“为什么哭？”

心被戳了一下，有些痛。

黄濑别过了脸不让青峰再吻自己，“别狂妄自大了，青峰，我没有理由哭。”

“那好，”青峰的吻慢慢滑了下来，勾起了黄濑的舌头，“那现在兑现你的承诺可好？”

黄濑闭上了双眼，沉默了一会儿。

“做完之后，你放我走。”

青峰没有答复黄濑，他要先确认一件事。

黄濑扯掉了青峰脖子上的项链，丢到浴室地上。

“这项链难看死了。”

青峰推开黄濑，把那条项链捡起来，声音瞬间变得冷酷了，“我答应你，做完之后会把你送到你想去的地方，我青峰大辉保证让你满意。”

青峰把项链拿到水龙头前冲了冲，黄濑在他背后不冷不热地讽刺了一句，“一条破链子，你至于那么在乎吗？真不像你啊，青峰大辉。”

青峰把项链重新戴到了脖子上，“你想在这里，还是在床上？”

“无所谓。”

“很好。”青峰把黄濑按在大理石洗漱台上，冰冷的大理石贴着黄濑的肌肤让黄濑打了个寒战。

没有接吻，青峰一口吸住了黄濑的乳头。炙热的舌头一遍一遍地碾压黄濑的红缨，热流在黄濑体内胡乱窜动。青峰用双手强制黄濑的双腿攀上他的腰，分工明确地一只手按摩着黄濑另一个寂寞的乳头，另一只手上下撸搓着黄濑的性器。

“吻我。”黄濑双手撑着大理石，看着在自己身上摸掐舔弄的青峰，提出了自己的要求。

青峰闻言抬起了头，冷漠的眼神让黄濑彻底心凉了，“你不配。”

在自己脖子上疯狂啃咬的人，却说自己不配和他接吻。

青峰把黄濑的身子翻了个个，他似乎没有耐心做前戏了。冰冷的润滑剂滑入黄濑的后穴里，随之而来的就是青峰大辉的三根手指。

不知道因为什么，黄濑好像让青峰失去了兴趣。

“轻点。”黄濑被青峰捅的疼得要命，否则也不可能张嘴要求什么。

青峰并没有手下留情，三只手指并排在黄濑身体里集中攻击着那一点。

黄濑双腿发软地趴在大理石台面上喘着粗气，又痛又舒服，哪一个也没占上风。

“为什么……为什么这么对我？”

青峰用双手按住黄濑的腰两侧，“我进去了。”

那么冷静低沉的声音和插入自己体内的炙热诠释着什么叫天壤之别。还以为他对着自己的身子硬不起来了，却比第一次进来的时候还粗还热。

黄濑忍住了后穴撕裂一般的痛，骂了一句，“口是心非的骗子。”

“和你比起来，我算得了什么？”

“啊！”

青峰狠狠一挺腰，那根粗热的棒子就疯狂地碾过了黄濑内里的敏感点直接插到了最深处。背后位果然能进的很深，黄濑爽痛地哭了出来。

没有一点怜惜，青峰的性器打桩一般一次比一次更狠，一次比一次还深。可笑的是，黄濑竟然觉得又痛又爽。

“我要你记住骗我的后果。”

青峰猛然抽出了自己黝黑粗大的性器，突然的空虚感让黄濑无所适从。如果放纵一下自己，会不会好受一点？

像锅里的煎蛋一般，又被青峰翻了面。

黄濑红着眼眶，嘴角溢出了津液，脸色红润，眼神因为正在进行的活动而迷离不定。

黄濑看着冷酷的青峰大辉，即使是和自己做着这样的事情，他依旧可以保持冷静吗？

一滴泪沿着黄濑的脸滑落到赤裸的胸膛，黄濑在乞求，“吻我。”

“这是你求我的，黄濑凉太。”

含住黄濑的红唇，扫过他口腔地每一个角落。黄濑主动将舌头缠到那条霸道的舌头上，下体又被青峰狠狠地插了进去。

“唔唔……”

青峰托起黄濑的屁股走出浴室，黄濑吓得赶紧用双腿夹紧青峰的腰。

只有这缠绵疯狂地撕咬才让黄濑微微感觉青峰对自己是有感情的，这一刻，黄濑渴望有个人来陪陪自己，或许是谁都可以。

被青峰丢到床上的时候下体里青峰的性器也滑了出去，带出了一滩润滑剂和肠液。

“真的不是你，还是你忘了？”青峰居高临下地看着黄濑，看着已经狼狈不堪浑身吻痕的黄濑，“或是说，你根本不在乎？”

小黑子……

黄濑看着青峰，我知道，你就是当年那个黑皮男孩。

黄濑只对四岁时的那件事记忆犹新。

从孤儿院里逃出来，是一个雨天，黄濑光着脚在满是石子的土路上拼命地跑。孤儿院的主人要把自己卖到Ecstasy，当时青峰五郎还在世，Ecstasy还是青峰爸爸的公司。即使是四岁的孩子，也知道被卖到Ecstasy，意味着怎样的人生。

又冷又饿，可比起冷和饿，是对未来未知的恐惧。

黄濑躲在桥洞下瑟瑟发抖，大概就是从那时起，只要黄濑一感觉到冷就会恐惧。

昏昏沉沉睡着了之后，突然听见熙熙攘攘的声音。

是孤儿院的打手追过来了？黄濑吓得浑身一哆嗦，猛然睁开眼睛拿起身旁的木棍就要往来者身上打。

那是六岁时离家出走的青峰大辉，或者说是桃井大辉。当时青峰大辉还是青峰五郎的私生子，青峰五郎只是在暗地里供他母子三人吃喝和生活开销，青峰大辉还有一个叫桃井五月的妹妹。虽然没有明里承认青峰大辉的地位，不过青峰大辉却是青峰五郎的大儿子，也是唯一一个儿子。即使他的正妻再气不过，最后青峰家的家产还是要由青峰大辉继承，青峰五郎的正妻无法怀孕。于是，原本在田间河里玩耍的青峰大辉知道自己要去大城市里过没有可以玩的小龙虾只有可以吃的大龙虾的日子，青峰大辉毅然决然选择离家出走。

“臭小子，你吓死我了！”青峰大辉一手握住了黄濑拿棒子的那只手，冲着黄濑吼道。

黄濑本来就哆哆嗦嗦的，虽然来者不是孤儿院的打手，却不比那群人强到哪去，这个黑鬼太吓人了！

青峰只是凶了一些就见面前的小黄毛哭了起来，青峰慌了，“喂……你哭什么啊！”

“呜呜呜……”被青峰大辉这么一说，黄濑哭的更厉害了。

“喂……别哭啊……麻烦死了，怎么和五月那个丫头一样一见到我就哭啊，喂……”青峰尴尬地用小黑手往黄濑脸上抹了抹，可这黄毛的眼泪像是不要钱似的流个不停。“好啦，把面包给你，你别哭了好不好？”

黄濑肚子很饿，听见面包，挣扎着收回了眼泪。

青峰看着可怜巴巴地瞅着自己得黄濑，果然哄小孩子就要拿东西诱惑他。

“那。”青峰把被自己藏在衣服里面的面包掏出来递给了黄濑，虽然自己也饿得很，不过比起哄孩子这么烦人的事情，青峰宁愿饿肚子。

黄濑拿过了面包，可力气太小撕不开包装袋。

青峰走过去把面包拿了过来，黄濑立马又眼含泪珠地看着青峰，青峰无奈道，“不和你抢啊，我帮你打开包装袋啊，小祖宗。”

黄濑低着头有些不好意思，误会了好人。

打开包装袋之后，青峰又把面包递给了黄濑。黄濑小心翼翼地把面包拿出来，看了眼青峰，把面包掰了两半。有一半故意掰的很小，黄濑留给了自己，另一半大的递给了青峰。

“我不要，你都拿去，只要以后都别哭了就成。”青峰蹲在地上看着桥洞外的雨稀里哗啦下个不停，如果今夜不逃出来，自己的人生轨迹都要被那个臭老头给颠覆了。

“是你太吓人了我才会哭。”黄濑走到青峰身旁把那半截面包往青峰怀里一塞，自己也蹲下来开始啃面包。

黄濑是个心思很细腻的人，他留意到青峰说了“以后”。如果真的可以有“以后”，和黑皮在一起的以后，黄濑就觉得很安心。

青峰偷偷瞥了眼身旁的黄毛，他长得还真好看，白白净净的，和自己完全是两个极端。

青峰望了望天，雨淅淅沥沥地小了一些，大概一会儿就会停了吧。“一会儿我带你去一个好玩的地方。”

黄濑偷偷拉住了青峰的黑手，温温的，很有安全感。

“妈呀，你的手怎么这么凉？”青峰看了眼黄濑，这才发现他只穿着单衣浑身都湿透了。

青峰把自己的外套脱下来披在黄濑身上，看着黄濑目光里满是崇拜很是自豪。

雨停了之后青峰把黄濑背到了河边，因为黄濑逃跑的时候把脚磨破了。

河边有个废弃的茅屋子，青峰夏天的时候经常在这里睡午觉。

黄濑和青峰在屋子度过了五天，青峰会抓鱼和虾，还知道哪些果子能吃，黄濑特别佩服他。

第六天，黄濑说那天是他生日。

下午的时候青峰偷偷摸摸地走进屋子，背后不知道藏着什么东西。

青峰痞痞地笑了，说什么“让我亲一下嘴我就告诉你。”

黄濑想也没想就答应了。

孩子间的感情，单纯到让人肃穆。

青峰亲了一下黄濑的嘴，就把那双自己用了一个上午才编好的草鞋递给黄濑，“这鞋结实的很。”

“谢谢你，小黑子。”

青峰告诉过黄濑自己叫“桃井大辉”，黄濑说姓太娘了，还是“小黑子”好听，而且论谁都知道是指他——鉴于青峰的肤色。青峰回来了一句“黄濑凉太听起来也很娘啊……”

“喂，黄濑，你当我媳妇儿吧。”青峰看着黄濑一脸欣喜地试着自己给他编的鞋，心里被幸福塞得满满的。

“哈？小黑子，我可是男人啊，怎么可能做你的老婆……”

“喂，我对你这么好！”青峰突然觉得自己的理由不太充分，又补充道，“这里就我们两个人，你不嫁我嫁谁？”

“那么，”黄濑笑嘻嘻地走到青峰面前，“小黑子是喜欢我喽？”

“是……是又怎么样！”

“我也喜欢小黑子~”黄濑笑道，“可是我没有定情信物给你怎么办？”

“这好办。”

青峰把黄濑领到了自己做草鞋的地方，一直想带黄濑来这里，这里有很多漂亮的花，黄濑大概会很喜欢。

黄濑闷头揪着花花草草的不知道要做什么，神神秘秘地不让青峰知道。

“小黑子闭上眼睛。”黄濑终于弄好了，也学着青峰玩神秘。

“什么啊？”青峰装作不耐烦，心里其实早就乐开了花，闭上了眼睛。

黄濑把自己编好的花戒指套在青峰的食指上，那里是有妇之夫带戒指的地方。

“小黑子你偷看！”黄濑红着脸对上了青峰藏青色的眸子，有些害羞。

“你怎么知道我手指的尺寸？”青峰有些惊讶，这戒指又结实又合适。在青峰的印象中，黄濑可不是什么巧手的人。

“我天天握着小黑子的手，当然知道尺寸啊！怎么样，好看吧？”

“娘死了。”

“切，嫌丑就别带啊！”

“那怎么行！”青峰笑道，“我去摸鱼回家做饭，你要不要回去？”

“我想在这里再待一会儿，小黑子你先回去吧。”黄濑道。

“好。”

四岁的黄濑以为，真的可以和青峰一直这样呆在一起过一辈子。可那天晚上，回到茅屋子的时候，看到了被烧成灰烬的房子，心如同被刀狠狠划开了口子痛到痉挛。

四岁的黄濑，以为是自己的戒指做的太丑了的缘故，才会被青峰抛弃。

便从骨子里恨透了那个戒指。

他不知道，青峰五郎派来的人把青峰抓走的时候，青峰野豹子一般拼命挣扎撕咬着那些人。只可惜，六岁的孩子，什么都做不了。

那群人烧了这草房子，以解心头找了这黑皮小子五六天的恨。

青峰十六岁的时候，青峰五郎死了。

青峰亲自用刀割断了当年抓自己回去的那群人的喉咙，也三番五次回到那条河边，可再也没遇到过黄濑。

青峰大辉，你回来的太迟了，我以为自己永远都会被不同的人一次次抛弃。即便再次看到青峰大辉的时候，那古铜色的肤色，那藏青色的眸子，那一样叫着“大辉”的名字，黄濑却再不敢相认。

看到了项链里的戒指又能怎样，你再也不是当年的“小黑子”，我也不再是当年的黄濑了。

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄濑从床上爬起来，“我只知道，现在我需要做的，只有取悦你这件事。”

没有更多的话语，青峰知道，面前的人就是那个黄濑凉太。

即使过了这么多年，骨子里的那份傲气依旧没变。

“你知道就好。”

青峰把黄濑扑倒在床上，在黄濑脖子上撕咬的动作像极了觅食的野豹。硕大的黝黑性器把黄濑一次次地贯穿又一次次做空，这世上，大概没有比和青峰大辉做爱更让人疯狂的事情了。

贪婪地咬食着黄濑身上每一寸肌肤，火热的性器把黄濑的肠壁毫无保留地撑开。每一次涌动都带动着身体上所有的感官，黄濑第一次放肆地用呻吟发泄着自己的快感。

“啊……不要……青峰……”

青峰下身的猛烈抽插和手上轻柔地抚摸着黄濑满是淫欲的脸和金发完全是两个极端，可黄濑却享受着青峰给予的温柔和猛烈的冰火两重天的爱。

青峰的腰腹力量强到吓人，持久力也让人癫狂。黄濑配合着青峰扭动着腰身，他想让青峰更舒服，也想让自己更舒服。

这种事情，本该是相爱的人做的。

“不要……啊……青峰……”

青峰突然把黄濑整个人都抱坐起来，猛烈的坐骑式配合着重力让黄濑感到恐惧，舒服到令人恐惧。

青峰用沙哑的嗓音嘶吼着，“你爱我，黄濑，你爱我！”

“小青峰！”

青峰送入黄濑体内的热流烫的黄濑全身发颤。青峰射了很多，黄濑后穴根本容纳不了。成股成股的白浊挤出了青峰和黄濑紧密连接的入口，黄濑的后穴被青峰撞的通红。

黄濑把精液全部射到了青峰的腹肌上，白色和黑色的交融色情的意味极为浓厚。

“小青峰，”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子，送上了自己的唇，“你还要我吗？”

“我说过，”青峰把黄濑抱起来，黄濑感受到了体内的分身并没有因为射过一次而有所萎蔫，也可能是又迅速胀了起来，“像你这样的美味，不把骨头都拆光了吃掉，怎么舍得丢掉？”

青峰把黄濑压到了墙上，黄濑只能用双腿紧紧地环住青峰的腰才不至于掉到地上。后背很凉，身体却烫的要命，黄濑知道，自己也想要青峰。

不管是插入还是被插入，很想要他。

“被我操的爽吗，黄濑凉太？”青峰埋头咬住黄濑左胸上的乳头，扯开好远才松了口。青峰大辉带给自己的刺激永远都是两个极端——痛和极乐。

黄濑斜着脑袋，因为刚刚的高潮还有些无力，可还是努力笑了一下，右手探到了自己和青峰相连的地方，“我这里，只容得下你青峰大辉的东西。”

“哈哈，你果然是个妖精。”

青峰用双手扶住黄濑的屁股，食指坏心肠地揉了揉黄濑的穴口，黄濑不自觉地夹紧了青峰的性器。

青峰挑了挑眉，“就那么舒服？”

黄濑也不害羞，大大方方道，“如你所感受到的，很舒服。”

“被我操就那么舒服？”用力顶了顶黄濑，声音因为性欲沙哑着。

“啊……是……是又怎样？”黄濑毫不示弱，即使是在呻吟却仍旧趾高气扬。

穴口因为青峰的突然抽出流出了很多白浊，沿着青峰的性器流到了耻毛上，青峰停止了动作，吻干净了黄濑嘴角的津液道，“求我，操你。”

“别玩我，青峰大辉。”黄濑平静地看着青峰，即使自己现在狼狈不堪，即使自己输得很惨，黄濑也不觉得耻辱。输给自己曾经初心萌动的人，没有什么不光彩的。“进来，我想要你。”

“黄濑凉太，别那么清高。”青峰用自己的性器顶端戳了戳一直冒水不停收缩的穴口，“我要你低三下四地求我操你。”

黄濑静静地看着青峰，看着那曾经澄澈不已的藏蓝色眸子，时间早已经把世事都变得物是人非了。

“好。”黄濑和青峰交换了一个湿吻，毫无意外地被青峰掠夺地呼呼直喘。黄濑水润的唇贴着青峰的耳朵，热气夹杂着娇喘的声音，“求你，插进来。”

穴口猛然又被狠狠撑开，黄濑的点火起到了颇好的成效。

“你若是敢在别人身下这样娇喘吁吁，”青峰腰腹以接近一秒两动的频率，以锤子砸钉子的力度贯穿着黄濑，“我就操穿你！”

“不行……啊……我要……要滑下去了……啊啊……小青峰……慢点……”

青峰把黄濑的屁股往上一颠，本来都快出去小半的性器又勇猛地冲了进来，呻吟声被快感淹没了。

青峰怎么可能不动情，毕竟是在自己曾经的情人身体里驰骋，看着黄濑一脸满足的模样，青峰更是卖力。

靠着墙做爱极耗体力，可也是最淋漓尽致的体位。

即使是刚刚因为低血糖而住过院，青峰也丝毫不吝啬体力让黄濑爽翻。当年是自己做的不对，可手无缚鸡之力的六岁孩子能做什么？

不过黄濑似乎并不如自己在乎他一般在乎自己。那个孩子，青峰凉太，青峰是因为他像极了当年的黄濑凉太才收养了他。

傻子才信什么Ecstasy大股东青峰大辉回馈社会捐助孤儿院并收养了一个孩子以示爱心这样胡扯的新闻，在那样的环境里长大，还知道“爱心”是什么鬼东西就很难得了。

青峰宠溺着青峰凉太，他说东就东说西就西。似乎这样，可以稍稍弥补当年丢下黄濑凉太的罪过。

绿间曾经很文艺地吐槽过青峰，说什么自己像《飘》里的Rhett Butler，把对黄濑的爱转移到了青峰凉太身上。

青峰特意去翻过《飘》这本书，他不喜欢那个结局，他不会让青峰凉太死掉，也不会和黄濑说那么绝情的话。

他青峰大辉不是Rhett Butler。

“吻我。”黄濑求道。

青峰停下了抽插看着黄濑，黄濑得不到满足也看向青峰，“别停。”

“你知道吗？”青峰神情十分认真，“只有相恋的人做爱的时候才会频繁接吻。黄濑凉太，你告诉，我算你的什么人？”

黄濑凑到了青峰唇边，舔着自己在青峰唇上留下的伤口。青峰会错了意，撬开了黄濑的唇，扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

“过客。”

变质了，那些懵懂和童真早就变质了。

“过客。”青峰重复着黄濑给自己的定位，只是一个过客。

青峰把黄濑抱回床上，把他侧着身推倒，也不管黄濑疼不疼就抬起了黄濑的右腿放在自己肩上，黄濑的私密处被最大程度地打开了。粉嫩的性器在黄濑靠在墙上被青峰操的时候就已经射过一次，如今又渗出了白液。

黄濑一只腿垂在地上，一只腿被青峰抬起来，青峰的双腿像一把剪刀一样在自己的胯下动着。青峰是怎么贯穿自己的全部看的清清楚楚，那根让自己爽到不行的欲根从自己白皙的屁股间抽出来又狠狠地插进去。

黄濑的大腿已经痉挛过好几次了，因为是青峰，所以每一次高潮都来得快而持久。神经元似乎已经乱了秩序，持续不断地刺激着感官爽到麻木颤抖。

自己被青峰撞飞了好几次，又被他粗鲁地拖了回来继续插，反反复复，好像停不下来了。

停不下来也好。

青峰俯下身子卯足劲用力一插，伴随着黄濑后穴的迅速紧缩而猛地射出。又是洪水一般的力道，青峰进入的太深了，一会儿洗身子的时候怕会很费劲。

黄濑已经累得没有力气了，失神地趴在床上。

“起来，”青峰把黄濑扛到身上，“把身子洗干净，要不然会生病。”

那你怎么不戴套？

黄濑是没力气和青峰争论，要不然说不定又是一番激战。

一股一股的液体从黄濑的菊花里流出来，有一部分都流到了青峰的胸膛上。黄濑有些尴尬，“我可以自己洗干净，你先休息吧。”

青峰没有理会黄濑，把黄濑放到洗手台前就让黄濑崛起屁股。花洒喷出的热水对准了黄濑红肿的后穴，黄濑红透了脸。

青峰大辉把手指头伸进去抠了抠，又带出了一滩精液。也不知道青峰是不是故意的，可每次抠弄都碰到了黄濑的敏感点！

“你可真有精神啊，黄濑凉太。”青峰握住了黄濑又立起来的性器，对准黄濑的后穴又插了进来。

“不要了……好累……啊啊……小青峰……你出去……啊……好舒服……”

青峰把右手垫在黄濑的腹部挡住了大理石的棱角，这样即使黄濑被自己猛撞也不会被大理石磕到。青峰盯着黄濑通红的紧紧吸住自己性器的后穴，那么贪婪地咬住自己不放，黄濑凉太你心里到底是怎么想的？

即使还因为刚刚结束的性爱而痉挛的内里依旧尽职尽责地取悦着青峰的每一次入侵和内射。青峰又开始了新一轮地抽插，这是今天和黄濑的第四次。

“跟我说实话，黄濑，你喜欢我操你，是不是？”青峰乐此不疲地摆动着腹部，像是有着强大动力的马达完全没有减速。

“喜欢。”黄濑说了真话。

不想停。

和青峰的身体交欢简直太美妙了，似乎能忘记一切的不愉快。

青峰坐在浴室的地毯上，黄濑和青峰面对面跪坐在青峰的腹部，双手扶着青峰的肩膀，配合着青峰不断抬起的腹部摆动着屁股。

太疯狂了……太……淫荡了……

黄濑不吝啬自己的呻吟，这是青峰该得到的赞赏。他的每一次插入都把自己送去一次天堂，每一次撤离又将自己带到了地狱。在天堂和地狱里纵横的刺激，让黄濑兴奋到极点。

“小青峰……啊……你好棒……太舒服了……啊……”

黄濑起身又狠狠坐下，起身再次狠狠坐下。黄濑的性器沿着在青峰的人鱼线上滑动，像一个颇为有耐心的画家，将白色的染料一笔一笔地涂在青峰的身上。而青峰的性器在黄濑身体里也不断得胀大再胀大。

“黄濑，把它拔出来。”青峰命令道。

黄濑想都没想就听从了青峰的命令把青峰的性器吐了出来。

“坐下来，用力坐下来。”

“啊！”

青峰的性器似乎是戳到了黄濑内里的肠壁，黄濑惊得全部射了出来。

“太紧了！”

青峰低吼了一声，被黄濑夹射了……

黄濑不知道自己是怎么回到了床上，只是早上被好听的叫床声吵醒了。

青峰在摸索着什么，是手机！

叫床声是青峰的手机铃声！

是自己的声音！

“青峰大辉你TMD混蛋，给我换掉！”黄濑扑到青峰身上想夺走青峰的手机。

青峰脸上的笑意越加浓烈了，竟然主动把手机递给黄濑，“我留了备份，你随便删。”

“算我黄濑凉太看错你了！”黄濑忍着全身尤其是腰上的酸痛坐起身子，身上大大小小的淤红告诉黄濑昨晚的一切都是真的。

“你难得在我身下叫一次床，我当然要录下来。”青峰一把抱过黄濑，“今天同我回美加利亚，我让你做Ecstasy在首都的头牌。这才是你想要的，不是吗？”

“青峰老板想让我伺候别人的话，我无所谓。”

“让你当头牌是为了遂你的愿，可若是你敢失身，我先杀了你的奸夫，再把你这风骚的小穴用我的东西洗干净，再把你活活囚禁起来天天用身子服侍我。你记住，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉说到做到。”

黄濑得意地笑了，伸长脖子吻了吻青峰的嘴角，“还说你不爱我？口是心非的骗子，我把这个爱称还你。”

“随便你怎么想。”青峰大辉起身穿好了衣服，“以后教育青峰凉太的活就交给你了，最好别让他恨你，不然以后你这个妈不好当。”

黄濑看着青峰性感的后背，扯来被子裹住了自己的身子，“那就别在那孩子表现出来对我的爱意啊，你个混蛋！”

“你说过，你要是想的话，任何人都可以被你征服。”

“孩子也算？”

“我拭目以待你的魔力，我的小狐狸。”

chapter six end


	7. （青峰和黄濑小打小闹……其实就开始算是有点剧情）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑回来更新这篇了……最近用乱七八糟的东西刷了lofter有点不好意思，赶紧传一篇文上来遮盖一下（笑
> 
> 其实这篇还是有点卡文，不过还是慢慢编吧，总不能回避事实不是？其实前面的情节我自己都有点忘了orz……
> 
> ao3真是个好地方，越用越觉得它功能强大～那里还可以把小说下载成各种格式，超级方便！等黄禸暴的我要是在LOFTER里实在发不出文章里咱们一起大举移民到ao3好不好～～～（☆_☆）
> 
> 其实现在也有在那里更文，不过还是LOFTER首发。我想说“lo受虐我千百遍，我对lo受如初恋” 2333333
> 
> 又被敏感的lo受屏蔽了……郁闷至极！

「7」

美加利亚首都监狱，称得上是一百世纪以前的艺术珍品。三扇尖形暗金色拱门大小排列，主门为最高居中位，两边是一对次高的尖顶钟楼。其上雕刻着解放美加利亚乃至全国的英雄宫本次郎的雕像，钟楼由横向券廊联系在一起。三座大门由层层后退的尖券构成了透视门，券面满布烈士的雕像。正门上面的玫瑰窗雕刻的精巧华丽，在强烈的日光下五光十色，很有哥特式建筑的味道。

这庄严又华丽的美并没有吸引黑子哲也驻足感叹，他直接来到了监狱警卫室。

“什么人？”警卫还是那么精神，即使是正值午后，暖暖的阳光洒在身上都微微犯困。

黑子看着比自己高上很多的大兵，道，“我想参观一下‘黄濑凉太’。”

美加利亚首都监狱里关的都是要犯重犯，却有“外人可以参观囚徒”的制度。这是监狱长的绝对自信，也是政府向百姓传达一条信息：美加利亚的治安可以保证全民的安全。

“你等一下，我去给你安排。”大兵起身出了警卫室，屋里另一个大兵从休息室出来暂时顶替那人的位置。

没过十分钟，那人就回来了。

黑子想，首都监狱的人办事效率可真高，这里还真不愧是全国最精良的大兵聚集地。当然，他们背负着极为艰巨的任务，他们要看管好全美加利亚最重要的犯人们。

黑子跟着领路人来到了隔离间，同火神大我看上去似乎只隔着一层薄玻璃，可实际上却是在两个房间。面前的这层玻璃是超仿真传送屏，可以错乱时空和感官，这是全美加利亚最前端的军用科研技术。这个监狱其实就是整个美加利亚军备技术的缩影，也是各种高端技术的研究基地。当然，这些都是平民百姓所不知道的。

火神大我进首都监狱已经两个多月，看面相似乎并没有被折磨。

“黄濑君看起来似乎过的还不错。”黑子哲也开口道。

“找我什么事？”火神盯着来人，第六感告诉火神大我这个天蓝发色的男人不是一般人。

“我家里本来有一条金毛犬，我叫它‘凉太’，就和您的名字一样。”黑子缓缓道，“前几天它跑了出去，虽然我有给它装GPS跟踪器，但是似乎被一个黑皮肤的男人给毁掉了。我现在找不到它很着急，想问问黄濑君您每次都是怎么定位目标的？”

火神愣了一下，这个男人口里的金毛犬绝对是有寓意的！叫“凉太”的金毛犬？跟踪器被黑皮肤的男人毁掉了？他说的不会是黄濑吧？

“定位不同的人自然需要不同的方式。”火神想试探一下黑子，“你想定位谁？”

“比如说……如果是全国最大的连锁酒店股东青峰大辉呢？黄濑君会怎么做？”

火神微怔了一下，黄濑怎么会去招惹青峰大辉？！若是跟踪器被发现了的话那不就说明身份暴露了吗？

“青峰大辉可是这世界上最好找的目标了吧？他那么高调，你关注每日新闻就能知道他在哪。”

“也是。”黑子站起身来，准备告辞，“不知道能不能找回我的金毛犬。我觉得您出狱的那天，我家狗狗就能回到我身边了。打扰您了，我告辞了。”

看着黑子离去的身影，火神陷入了沉思，来人是要告诉自己，黄濑凉太潜入青峰大辉身边被发现并且和他失去了联系。如果自己能出狱，消息还传到了黄濑凉太耳边的话，他就会终止这项任务，摆脱危险。

这个天蓝发色的男人大概就是一直以来和黄濑合作的Chief intelligencer「首席情报员」。

论以前就是打死黄濑他也不相信长得像青峰大辉这样的古铜色男人竟然可以这么温柔……虽然他温柔的对象不是自己……

早上被青峰从被窝里活生生拽起来的时候黄濑就在心里暗自咒骂青峰，感觉到自己身子散架了一般没有一处不酸不疼的地方黄濑更是想和青峰大辉干上一架。不过，很可惜，黄濑发现自己站起来都很困难。

被青峰憋着笑抬着胳膊架进了卫生间，还在他直勾勾的瞩目下小解了一次，看见连自己那块靠近禸阴禸茎禸的小腹都被身旁这个色禸鬼啃的一塌糊涂红了一大片，黄濑终于憋不住爆发了，“你青峰大辉得便宜卖乖还敢笑我！”

“我没笑啊……”青峰一脸痞子无赖相，明明刚刚笑出来了还敢装彪卖傻。

“你等着，我黄濑凉太要是以后还让你青峰大辉碰一下就不姓黄濑！”

黄濑右手被青峰架在脖子上，只能用左手提裤子。要知道，一只手禸脱禸裤子还算容易，可穿禸裤子，尤其还是带扣子的裤子那难度系数比什么转身翻腾三周半强不到哪去……

青峰当然看在眼里，见黄濑急急忙忙地用一只手禸提禸裤子便好心从纸抽里抽了两张手纸包住黄濑的禸阴禸茎禸擦了擦龟禸禸头。谁知黄濑像是对青峰产生了天然的条件反射似的，青峰刚用手纸裹住黄濑的禸阴禸茎禸就感受到了来自黄濑方向扫来一抹凛冽犀利的目光，黄濑迅速拍掉了青峰胡作非为的臭爪子。

“我是好心啊。”青峰装无辜，他觉得这样浑身带刺刺猬般的黄濑可爱到不行，还想逗逗黄濑玩。“你尿完也不擦一擦？我昨晚刚给你禸口禸交禸过两次，你可不能这样恶心我啊……难道你每次上完都不擦？”

黄濑闻言差点没气得跳起来给青峰一飞腿，“你爱含不含是我逼你含我的东西了吗！再说，要不是你饿狼似的盯着我那里我至于着急到忘了擦吗！”

“好好好，都是我不好，我帮你禸提禸裤子赎罪行不？黄大爷？”青峰说罢勾起黄濑两条白皙修长的大腿间的藏蓝色禸内禸裤禸，提到黄濑禸胯禸部禸的时候不知道是有意还是无意地摸了一下黄濑软趴趴的禸阴禸茎禸。

“你才是青大爷呢！”黄濑浑身都紧张的要命，青峰对自己的一举一动黄濑都能解读成青峰在用他的精神、他的目光对自己一边又一边地进行精神上的做禸爱，也就是对自己进行精神性质上的禸性禸骚禸扰禸。“喂，混蛋，你摸哪呢！”

“不小心碰到的啊……”青峰这次到真是被冤枉了，他不是有意碰到的，虽然黄濑那里漂亮到爱不释手。“你怎么在禸床禸下也这么敏感啊？就那么喜欢我碰你，一碰你你就兴奋不已？”

“就没见过有这么厚脸皮往死往自己脸上贴金子的人……喂！”青峰在帮黄濑提禸外裤的时候又摸了黄濑的禸阴禸茎禸！虽然是隔着两层布料，可是这次是故意握住揉了两下！“你把臭爪子给我拿走啊，色禸鬼！”

黄濑脸色微红，毕竟是刚刚破禸处禸的小禸处禸男一个，被青峰这样变着法子地禸调禸戏禸黄濑还是无法控制地红了脸，嘴里骂骂咧咧的话青峰根本没当回事。

“既然我都成禸色禸鬼了，”青峰突然公主抱起虚弱到完全没法靠自己的力量站起身子的黄濑走到浴池边把黄濑放到浴池沿上，右手捏住黄濑微尖的下巴强迫黄濑抬头仰视自己。“我是不是该做点一个称职的色禸鬼该做的事情？”

“青峰大辉，你要是敢现在禸插禸我，我绝对会拼了命和你同归于尽！”黄濑扶着自己酸软的腰瞪着青峰，青峰明明是想和自己在浴室里再禸干禸上几发的表情！何况昨天晚上就属在浴室里做的那三回青峰的兴奋度和持久力都强到吓人，黄濑自己禸射禸了六次青峰才禸射禸三次，而且回回禸射禸在黄濑身体里，所以青峰禸射禸了多大一滩黄濑最清楚不过了！

青峰一手揽住黄濑的小蛮腰为了防止黄濑腰太软坐不稳，另一只手摩禸挲禸着黄濑的红唇。青峰眸中带笑，“黄濑你这真是以小人之心度君子之腹了。我怎么会趁人不备偷袭你？再者那个天不怕地不怕我初见的你呢？明明当时是你主动爬到我身上来的，难道不是？”

“喂！你就事论事啊！”黄濑无奈坐不稳只好狠狠抓住青峰有力气的胳膊以免掉下去，“你等下次的，我一会禸插禸你六七次还回回半多小时才完事的！我看看你青峰大辉能比我强到哪里去！”

待到青峰没让外人上手自己扶着黄濑上了飞往美加利亚的私人飞机黄濑和青峰坐下的时候，小凉太撅着嘴巴不高兴地跑到青峰座位前，“Dady是不是不要我了？”

青峰赶紧把自家宝贝儿十分宝贵地抱在臂弯里，亲了亲小凉太漂亮粉嫩的小脸蛋十分宠溺地看着那双澄澈的琥珀色眸子柔声道，“Dady怎么可能丢下凉太你？你可是Dady的大宝贝，Dady哪里舍得把你丢下？”

“啧啧啧，”黄濑学青峰的模样损损青峰那怂样，怎么在青峰凉太面前青峰大辉就那么怂人一个？刚刚和自己对峙的那副神情哪去了？果然青峰对自己就是抱着玩玩的心态根本没把自己当回事吧！虽然黄濑自知自己也并没有要和青峰来真的。

青峰脸上带着在黄濑看来十分违和的笑容，小凉太扒着青峰大辉的脸对着嘴就“吧唧吧唧”亲个不停。黄濑在心里吐槽，怎么会有这么眼瞎的小屁孩竟然喜欢和青峰大辉亲禸嘴儿？这小子长大了肯定是外貌协会的，看人大概只看外表不看内在的那种肤浅之人！何况昨天晚上那张嘴差点给自己亲到嘴肿了！这算不算同时和自己间接接吻啊？！

“Dady嘴嘴臭臭～”小凉太猛劲往青峰怀里蹭，完全是个就知道撒娇的小屁孩……这么小就知道用自己天生丽质的禸美禸色禸勾禸搭禸别人！

“Dady嘴不臭啊……”青峰想亲亲小凉太的侧脸，谁知，小凉太十分不给面子地躲开了……“凉太你不让我亲你？”

“Dady以后要是还抽烟的话，我就再也不和……呜呜……不和Dady亲亲了！”小凉太似乎是下了很大决心才说出这话。

青峰知道，这话肯定是高尾教小凉太说的，因为高尾曾经和自己说过好几次戒烟的事情都被青峰当耳旁风了。这一次高尾竟然拿出了杀手锏——小凉太来治自己……

“还有……我不喜欢那个叔叔。”小凉太指了指在一旁闭目养神的黄濑，黄濑一惊，自己怎么躺着也中枪？！

Chapter seven end


	8. （还没下飞机，呜呜呜……）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “三月桃花，二人一马，明日天涯” 啊啊啊啊！好浪漫！我想开脑洞，开长篇！
> 
> 还有类似2012灾难电影的那样设定！！名字都起好了——“The End of Life 地老天荒”有没有很带感？！！！
> 
> 呜呜……我还是乖乖写On the Verge吧，呜呜……
> 
> inner peace是功夫熊猫里那个浣熊师傅的台词，感觉配合那个场景太有感觉了！inner peace 就是浣熊师傅看panda惹祸了浮躁时候的心里暗示，暗示自己要保持内心的平静。

算了，他就是个孩子，黄濑想，叫叔叔就叫叔叔吧，我忍。黄濑继续装睡，以免被搅进不必要的麻烦中。

可你不找事，事偏找你……

“告诉Dady，为什么不喜欢黄毛叔叔？”青峰那声音麻酥酥的听得黄濑只想挠墙或者是拿个破布把青峰的嘴给堵上。无奈黄濑实在不想和这一大一小两人纠缠，便努力在心里念着“inner peace……inner peace……”以保持内心的平静。

“因为Dady喜欢他！”一说到这件事情小凉太似乎特别来劲，也不是糯糯的撒娇声了，就好像黄濑抢走了他最爱最爱的人似的。

“哈？你怎么会觉得Dady喜欢黄毛叔叔？”青峰的声音毫不掩盖地透露出他的惊讶，黄濑不知道青峰是因为小凉太说了一件在青峰看起来很荒谬的事情而惊讶，还是因为就连小凉太这么小的孩子都发现了他的心思而惊讶。以黄濑的第六感，答案似乎是前者。

青峰大辉绝对是个聪明人，他可以用行为、用语言来迷惑别人，从肉体到精神上，无一不被他迷惑。就像前天他舍命救自己，虽然当时觉得青峰对自己是真的着迷了，可现在黄濑到觉得青峰怕是完全有自信有能力救活两个人才会救自己的命。这到不是黄濑自恋，这张脸，十个有九个能爱到疯狂，可青峰对这张脸似乎并没有表现出过多的兴趣所在。

而就算是和青峰大辉短短几天相处下来都能感觉到青峰大辉是个十分神秘的人。时而血性，时而痞相，时而慈父模样……猜不透究竟哪个才是真正的青峰大辉。当然，说不定这就是青峰大辉多样性格。不过对于青峰于自己究竟是抱着什么念头，有没有设计自己，黄濑还不确定答案。

一个明里有头有脸的大富豪，暗里白道黑道混的都如鱼得水的人会惦记一个儿时只一起玩过不到十天的人那么久？黄濑记得自己当时发现桃井大辉也就是青峰大辉丢下自己走了的时候有多难过，有多心痛。可过了那么久，心里的痛早就被磨平了。自己尚且如此，何况是混黑道这冷血至极的青峰大辉？

只是看到青峰拿出那条存封着自己曾经给他编的“定情信物”狗尾巴草戒指的项链时，黄濑心里的确有“咯噔”一下，酸酸的有点揪心却又有点感动……

这怕就是青峰大辉高明所在，以卵击石，想方设法打击人心最脆弱的地方，然后一举攻破对方的心防。

“因为……因为高尾哥哥说Dady看那个破叔叔的眼神非常特别，满是爱意和宠溺！”小凉太越说越委屈，琥珀色的眸子不一会儿就雾蒙蒙的。

“别听你高尾瞎说……”青峰知道黄濑在装睡，实际上肯定是竖着耳朵听这边的动静。怎么能让黄濑听去这样的话，要是自己承认了，他以后还不要反了天的得寸进尺？“Dady就是玩玩他而已，和以前那些叔叔阿姨一样，随便玩玩，哪有什么特别的？”

“可是Dady曾经答应过我，说不把乱七八糟的人往家里带，还说要是有一天把外人带回家了，那个人就是小凉太以后妈妈的候选人……”小凉太抓住青峰微微敞开的衬衫领口，用白色的衬衫擦了擦不小心流出来的眼泪。其实小凉太是个特别要强的孩子，为了不让Dady小瞧自己，每次都有努力克制自己不在青峰面前流眼泪。不过克制是一回事，克制的了克制不了就是另一回事了。小凉太小手紧紧攥着青峰的衣领，因为紧张忐忑把衣领都握的褶皱了。“Dady是爱我多一点还是爱未来的妈妈多一点？”

“凉太……”青峰意识到自己对小凉太的溺爱的确是过头了，以至于他现在特别缺乏安全感，只要一离开自己或是知道自己喜欢上了别人就不安。“Dady早晚都要有爱人，就像小凉太以后要离开Dady和自己的爱人一起生活一样。有些事情，只能和爱人一起做。”

做禸爱？黄濑在心里吐槽道，我看你青峰大辉做禸爱人间该做的事情的时候可没想这么多吧？你明明和哪个人做都做的很欢乐啊，哪里是爱人，是你的玩具你的傀儡吧。

“凉太，”青峰又想到了一件事，“以后让黄毛叔叔照顾你……”

“呜呜……凉太不要……不要看到Dady和黄毛叔叔恩恩爱爱的……”

黄濑眼皮跳了一下，这没大没小的小东西！竟然跟着青峰叫自己黄毛叔叔！谁要帮你带小屁孩啊，青峰大辉！擅自做出这样的决定还真是霸道啊，我黄濑凉太看起来像干托管的？

小凉太哭着哭着就在青峰怀里睡着了。青峰起身把睡着的小凉太放到了黄濑怀里，看着这一大一小很相似的脸一种家的味道涌上心头，酸酸甜甜的……

黄濑不知道青峰在做什么，没听到青峰的动静。为了知己知彼，黄濑偷偷睁开了一只眼睛想偷瞄一下青峰。谁知，刚睁开眼睛就看见了凑到自己面前的那张大黑脸，这把黄濑吓了一跳。

“瞧你偷偷摸摸的样子。”青峰的脸离黄濑不到两厘米，怕吵醒小凉太青峰说话的声音很轻，可这低沉磁性性感的声音实在是太有魅力了！“装睡装的那么像真是辛苦你了。”

因为紧张黄濑心跳有点混乱，青峰靠自己太近了，他刚刚说话的时候唇轻微的蹭到了自己的唇。黄濑悄悄深吸一口气，眼神不敢和青峰对视，压低声音道，“混蛋，离我这么近干嘛！还有啊，把你家的小佛爷抱走，我可不是幼儿园阿姨我不管小屁孩！”

“你明明很喜欢孩子。”青峰语气中暗含的那种确信让黄濑不由以为他很了解自己似的。黄濑刚想反驳，谁知，青峰竟然把多少年前的陈年旧事都翻了出来。“我没记错的话，你当时说想和我要个孩子。”

真是暧昧的说辞。黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子瞥了一眼一直用炙热的目光盯着自己看的青峰大辉，那藏青色的眸子不如从前，如今已是让黄濑看不透、猜不穿了。

“你和别人的种儿同我有什么关系￧？”虽然话说的很决绝，可黄濑还是刻意控制音量以免吵醒趴在自己胸前睡得很香的青峰凉太。黄濑当然察觉到了自己单薄的白色衬衫胸口处有点湿，不过他还是有意识地忽略了小凉太流到自己衣服上的口水。黄濑的确喜欢小孩子，对孩子的容忍度已经高到了一定境界。“真想不到，你青峰大辉这煤炭块还能生出这么白净的孩子。”

“所以说黄濑，”青峰托起了黄濑的下巴就像是对待私有物一般毫无顾忌地亲了下来，好在青峰在黄濑要做反应之前撤走了嘴唇。“原来你对我突然冷淡是因为凉太？”

“别自作多情。”黄濑用手狠狠抹了抹自己的嘴唇，也不是说真的嫌弃青峰的口水，只是要让青峰清楚自己对他霸道地侵禸犯行为是抱有着怎样的态度。

“黄濑，你还真是可爱。”青峰并没有停止对黄濑的动手动脚，他凑近黄濑耳侧，用温湿的唇压在黄濑敏感的耳根处，“没想到，你还会为一个假想情敌吃醋。”

碍于小考拉一般趴在自己身上的青峰凉太，黄濑愣是没敢动身去躲青峰对自己的骚禸扰。“你真是自大，我黄濑凉太根本没有理由吃你的女人的醋。”

“好好好，你没吃醋。”青峰笑意更浓了，那语气完全是自认为自己没错的丈夫为了哄妻子而故意做出退让的感觉！“不过我还是和你交代清楚吧，凉太是我领养的，至于原因，我不会告诉你，你也不要瞎想。”

黄濑根本不傻，青峰凉太是不是青峰大辉亲生的他还是能看出来的。虽然无端被青峰自以为是地扣上了一个为青峰和其他女人生孩子而吃醋的帽子，不过听青峰亲口说出来孩子是领养的之后，黄濑心里还是安心了很多。

青峰凉太和自己长得特别像，尤其是像黄濑小时候的模样。黄濑突然蹦出了一个似乎有点自恋却又极有可能的猜想，青峰大辉收养青峰凉太就是因为他长得像自己！青峰大辉可不像是愿意做慈善的人，媒体上对他的正面报道都很片面。青峰大辉做慈善也不过是羊毛出在羊身上，不过是充当财富再分配的操控者罢了。所以若是说青峰大辉是因为善心大发而收留青峰凉太是绝对不可能的。那么，就只能说明理由是因为青峰凉太特别，所以青峰才会收养他。而青峰凉太最特别的一点，就是和自己极为相似的那张脸。

若是这样，那青峰对自己就算没有爱情却还是有残余的一些美好回忆。何况他对青峰凉太溺爱成那副样子，对自己所抱有的心情定是也差不到哪去。既然如此，黄濑想试探一下，青峰大辉究竟是装作对自己亦远亦近，还说真的就只是一场游戏而已。

“你不会食言吧？”黄濑侧了侧头，再不把耳朵从青峰的唇上撤走黄濑真怕自己的耳根成了滴青峰口水的滴水观音了。“到了美加利亚，我要做Ecstasy的头牌，你不能束缚我的行踪。”

“这么快就想在别人怀里快活？”青峰难得移开了身子和黄濑保持了一个正常交流谈话该有的距离。“你心肠还真是硬啊。”

“你要反悔？”黄濑挑了挑眉，青峰很会打迂回战术，这样下去就算是再聊上十句二十句也套不出青峰的真心话。既然如此，就不要做这么没有意义的事情了，还是直奔主题比较明智。“名声在外的青峰大辉竟然只因为这样一件小事就食言，真是讽刺。”

“别激我，黄濑。”青峰拿出BananaⅢ的laptop，点开了一个文件，“你的假身份，我派人给你做好了。不过我还是那句话，你想玩我可以陪你玩，但你要是不小心失禸身，就别怪我青峰大辉下手狠毒了。”

“啧啧，你对一个床禸伴的占有欲和洁癖都这么强？”

“我是在做一项回报率很高的投资项目，黄濑。而你，就是我的投资品。”


	9. Chapter 9

「9」 

迟到的57贺文～青黄万岁\\(≧▽≦)/～

没赶上最后一秒伤心……拿长篇更新来凑数，我是短篇无能原谅我_(:_”∠)_

然后快要期末考试了，所以更新的频率应该会更慢了Q_Q这么长时间没更剧情都忘了orz

正文 

坐落在美加利亚最繁华的商业区中心，这座占地两万平方米极致奢华的Ecstasy建筑对于大多数首都居民来说都是可望不可即的。在这里，不仅能获得肉体上的顶级享受，同时能得到精神上的至高满足。能够进入美加利亚Ecstasy逍遥的可不仅仅是财大气粗的生意人，他们往往还是有权有势在国家政治领域有头有脸的大人物。 

虽然在这里卖身要遵守各项严格甚至苛刻的规定，但在Ecstasy美加利亚总部做“妓”的人相对来说最自由的。他们是从全国各地挑选出来模样最好的一批，或是为了奢华的生活自愿签了卖身契，或是被图谋钱财的人掳去Ecstasy基地买掉从而换取高额奖励金，又或是Ecstasy内部“搜查大队”用尽各种见得人见不得人的手段拐骗来的。项目经理会根据这些“商品”的属性对他们进行等级划分，Ecstasy里所有的“妓”都被视为可以明码标价的商品，无一例外。根据外貌将他们粗略划为“上中下”三等，然后再对每个人的性格、眉目间的韵味、情商、智商等指标进行标准化考核，在每一等“妓”中再细分为“优良劣”三等。划分之细腻堪比“三公九卿”的官吏等级制度。不仅如此，Ecstasy对顾客反馈工作也十分看中，因此一名“妓”在Ecstasy的工作态度往往很容易被管理者掌控。 

上等优品的“妓”是专门接待最重要的客户，而他们所享受的自由度最高。他们可以按照自己的意愿来决定是否接客，其中也不乏有很多被大客户赎身飞上枝头变凤凰的。Ecstasy里上等优品的“妓”往往那些聪明机灵脸蛋又极为漂亮的人，他们的身份已经不是肉体工作者而是等同于国际名媛的角色。只是这些少之又少的稀有珍品的初夜，无一例外地被青峰夺走了。而且令人奇怪的是，上等优品里十个有七个爱慕青峰，所以甘愿为了所爱之人奉献一切。因此，他们也自愿成为青峰的一大利器。 

黄濑被一个身着西装革履面相颇好的男人引导着，他们穿过了富丽堂皇的Ecstasy金色大厅。Ecstasy不同于普通建筑，每一层层高不一。位于一楼接待处的大堂里耸立着八根盘龙金柱，仿似直插云霄。刚进入Ecstasy就立即感受到气势磅礴的龙柱带来的压迫感，以这种方式间接给来人一个下马威，让他们不由自主产生仰慕敬畏之感是此处设计的灵魂所在。 

一下飞机，青峰就同黄濑分道扬镳了。青峰大辉真是个潇洒冷酷的人，把黄濑交给这个西装革履的眼镜男后便带着青峰凉太离开了。 

“你自己选择的路，你最好不要后悔。”这是青峰离开前同黄濑说的最后一句话。 

眼镜男把黄濑丢到一个二百多平豪华公寓式的房间，跟黄濑又交代了一些杂七杂八的规矩便离开了。

黄濑瞥了一眼那人西服胸前的名牌，今吉翔一，他默默记住了这个名字，说不定什么时候用的上。

黄濑在这房间里转了转，二百多平的屋子里一扇门都没有，沙发区前面不是电视而是用玻璃隔开的浴室。

刚刚眼镜男说什么来着，“你准备一下，一会儿来人给你照裸照挂在选秀堂墙上。”黄濑轻蔑地冷笑了一下，为了不愧对于火神大我让他死在监狱里，自己要牺牲掉的东西还真不少。绕过客厅和开放式厨房，一入目最显眼的就是那间有各种SM道具的屋子。黄濑瞬间明白了这里根本不是自己的休息室，而是接客场所。

二百平的房间里有五张床，就连开放式厨房的料理台上都放着两个靠垫抱枕，用途是什么再明显不过。

黄濑的第六感告诉他青峰不会让外人来这房间，算是黄濑的一种期许，能碰自己的只有他青峰大辉一个人。不过黄濑到不觉得自己是在为青峰守身如玉，不让别人碰只是出于眼光高嫌那些人脏而已，和青峰无半点关系。

悠扬的门铃声打破了黄濑的思绪，来人十分客气，“凉先生，有客人想见您一面。”

黄濑脚步轻盈地往门口走，真没想到一个“妓”的待遇如此之好，哪里像是寄人篱下以卖身为生的三陪？黄濑纳闷，是青峰特意吩咐的还是凡是美加利亚Ecstasy里的“妓”都是此等待遇？

黄濑开了门，面前又出现了一个西服男人。这里，美加利亚Ecstasy总部，真是个既时尚又古板的地方。黄濑上身一件宽大的白衬衫，下身一条天蓝色休闲裤，完全一副居家服的装扮。“那人的身份，可以告诉我吗？”

“是灰崎先生。”

灰崎？他消息还真灵通，黄濑想，这前一脚刚踏进美加利亚Ecstasy他后一脚就要约见自己。黄濑丢给西服男人一个媚人的微笑，“既然是灰崎先生，那我没理由断了自己的财路。”

“凉先生不梳洗装扮一番？”男人见黄濑穿这身这就要走了有些冒昧地拉住他，此人相貌绝佳不愧是老板千里迢迢带回来的上等优品，可就算天生丽质，接见尊贵的灰崎先生也不能如此随意着衣啊。男人好心提醒道，“灰崎先生是老板的好兄弟，是Ecstasy的贵宾。”

“我知道。”黄濑转身锁好门，虽然这看起来似乎是没有意义的事情，不过既然要暂住这里，可以把它当成一处小家。“走吧。”

男人暗自腹诽，这金发上等优品看上去很平易近人，实际上似乎有着一种刻在骨子天生的傲气和唯我独尊。他在前面领路，金发男人的脚步声很轻，没有拖拖拉拉的懒散感，男人觉得这位凉先生似乎很乐意同灰崎先生会面。男人心里琢磨着如何把这一点告知老板又不至于激怒他，凉先生对于老板似乎是特殊的存在，否则也不会动用身为秘密侦查组精英的“无影”来监视这位先生。

从“怡心阁”——黄濑的住处到“魂销殿”——接待灰崎处实际上是在走Ecstasy建筑大楼最长的对角线，从此也能看出老板是无心让凉先生卖身接客做交际名媛的。既然如此却还是把他送到Ecstasy来，无影想不透老板的用意所在。这倒像是在试探着前行，一脚踩太深怕整个人栽翻到沼泽里，所以才用了这么个隐晦暗示的方法。

无影回头见黄濑在抹透明的唇膏，没有做声，心想老板若是想要征服这人怕是要花不少心思。此人一看就是十分精明的人，轻易不会失足，更不像是甘于屈居人下之人。

“怎么离我住处这么远？”黄濑不满地跟着男人在楼里穿梭，这栋建筑结构十分复杂，像是精心设计的迷宫。

“老板吩咐的。”无影试着点拨暗示黄濑，算是为老板做事让这位凉先生早些发现老板的心意。

黄濑心想青峰怕是对自己心怀芥蒂才让自己远离他这庞大的Ecstasy“提款机”中心。他怀疑自己商业间谍？黄濑冷嘲热讽道，“你们老板心眼不少。”

无影叹了口气，自己没给出正确的信息不说反倒在凉先生心里老板又被抹黑了一笔。自作聪明反到败了事，“就是这间，灰崎先生在里面，凉先生您……”

话未说完黄濑就开门进去了，无影只能感慨这个上等优品的胆识和魄力之强大。

“哟，大美人，来我这做什么？”灰崎用赤裸裸的目光盯着黄濑，笑容十分夸张，怀里左拥右抱的围着三个相貌颇好的女人。

假惺惺的色鬼。

“灰崎老板是愿意我陪你，还是让这三位妹妹陪你？”黄濑走到包间茶几前给自己倒了一杯红酒，这包间不大，同KTV中包大小相仿。

灰崎闻言赶紧推开怀里的莺莺燕燕，起身拉住黄濑的手腕道，“自然是你亲自陪我比较好。”

那三个女人瞪着黄濑，目光不怀好意。灰崎先生可是人人都想攀的高枝，好不容易被老板派来服侍灰崎先生却被这个臭男人抢了生意。不情不愿地从灰崎先生的包间走出来，心里想着日后定要好好欺辱一下这个新人。

被灰崎牵着手腕，黄濑克制住嫌脏的心理喝了口红酒。别看黄濑这身打扮并不妖艳，可那张过分美丽的脸，那红润双唇上沾染着的红酒汁，无一不散发着诱人的信号。黄濑品了品道，“这酒不错。”

“这是八二年的窖藏，我特意拿来的，你喜欢？”灰崎绕过茶几走到黄濑身后环住黄濑的腰，他贴着黄濑的耳旁柔声道，“你若是愿意跟我，我就为你买下这世上最好的红酒。”

“灰崎老板果然阔气。”黄濑把酒杯递到灰崎嘴边，笑道，“灰崎老板不会嫌弃我脏不愿与我共饮这杯佳酿吧？”

“岂会！”灰崎赶紧接过酒杯寻着黄濑的唇痕将余下的红酒一饮而尽，还趁机用湿漉漉的双唇吻了吻黄濑的侧颈。“凉，你简直是一件艺术品。”

黄濑已经尽最大可能忍着不抡灰崎一拳头了，为了转移话题黄濑从灰崎怀里钻出来坐到沙发上。

这么轻松就完成了任务还真是无趣，黄濑看着面前这个灰发男人，还是做点有趣的事吧。

黄濑瞄了一眼灰崎的手腕，笑意浓了，“灰崎老板今天怎么没戴那天的宝贝手表？”

灰崎闻言脸色有一瞬凝滞，不过很快就又笑意浓浓地坐到黄濑身旁搂住黄濑道，“每日都戴同一只表岂不是同我尊贵的身份不符？一个男人拥有表的数量可是财富的象征，让这种财富外露的方式就是每天都戴不同的表来炫耀。所以凉，你跟着我，我不会亏待你。”

“怪不得，”黄濑推搡着动手动脚的灰崎，若不是立刻离开会引起灰崎的怀疑，黄濑绝对不会同灰崎在一起再呆一分钟。“我在青峰老板的床头看过和灰崎老板一样的手表，果然手表是身份的象征。”

灰崎停下了轻咬黄濑右耳的小动作，似乎是在试探黄濑，“你可有仔细看过那只表吗？那上面可有HS的字样？”

“有HS啊，”黄濑就喜欢看两虎斗，给青峰找点麻烦然后拍屁股走人，很好。“HS不是那表的牌子吗，每只表上都有。怎么，灰崎老板怀疑青峰老板买不起那个牌子的表所以买个山寨版的装富？”

HS是灰崎祥吾的罗马文缩写，哪里是什么表的名牌。灰崎心里琢磨着青峰是怎么拿到这表的，里面的秘密他发现没有？

“灰崎老板你看这里……”黄濑趁灰崎在苦思冥想时挣脱了灰崎的怀抱，黄濑早就发现抹茶色茶几下藏着的那个监视器，现在告诉灰崎正合适。“这是什么？”

黄濑把微型监视器从茶几下拿出来递给灰崎，灰崎接过去一看脸都要气绿了。这是最新研制的V50透视监视器，它可以透过一层遮挡物三百六十度全景监视整个房间，目前只应用于国家军事机密领域。

“凉，你跟我说实话，你爱青峰吗？”灰崎突然把黄濑扑倒在沙发上，似乎在逼迫黄濑必须做出个选择。“跟我走，我给你荣华富贵的生活。”

“他当然爱我。”

门被狠狠踹开已经摇摇欲坠了，青峰快步走过去一把扯起灰崎丢到沙发另一边，看着黄濑脸上得意的笑容火冒三丈。

“玩够了吧。”

黄濑知道青峰这话是冲着他说的，“青峰老板突然闯进来不好吧？”

青峰环住黄濑的腰把他扛到肩膀上，转头看向一脸不服气的灰崎道，“他是我的人，你少给我动手动脚的。”

“哈哈，”灰崎冷笑着，“青峰哥你真抠，明明答应让我玩他如今又要回去。大丈夫一言九鼎，你这怎么算？”

“Ecstasy是我的，在这里我想干什就干什么没人有资格干涉。你最好别忘了，谁是你上司。”

青峰熟门熟路地扛着黄濑往“怡心阁”走，黄濑不搭理青峰就任凭他扛着，其实黄濑心里已经开始盘算着逃跑计划了。灰崎这次必死无疑，终于可以把火神这个老佛爷从监狱里救出来了。

回到黄濑的房间，青峰直接把黄濑丢到浴室里。

“脱光了自己洗干净。”青峰命令道，带着一股未发的火气。

“累了，我要休息。”黄濑照青峰大腿踹了一脚，起身要回卧室睡觉。“滚开，别挡路。”

“黄濑凉太，”青峰把黄濑一把捞起又按在浴室的矮凳上，“你知道我为什么生气。”

“青峰老板高估我的智商了，”黄濑抬起头对上青峰不含一丝温柔的眸子道，“很遗憾，我并不知道。”

“那我就让你明白！”说罢青峰就粗鲁地撕烂了黄濑的衣服，把他禁锢在怀里用花洒把黄濑从上到下全部浇透。“我帮你洗还是自己洗？”

“你走，我自己洗。”黄濑妥协了，既然计划明天离开那和青峰再争吵也没有意义。

青峰坐躺在沙发上，盯着玻璃幕墙后黄濑优雅地淋浴。青峰一直盯着监视器屏幕，从黄濑进入灰崎的包房开始，黄濑的所作所为和灰崎的一举一动全在青峰的监视下。看到灰崎对黄濑动手动脚青峰实在忍不住了，便冲到包房前踹开了门。

黄濑没擦身，白皙的身上全是水珠。他毫不避讳也不羞涩，大大方方地跨坐道青峰腿上，“想要就赶紧要，我累了想早点睡。”

青峰也不客气，翻身把黄濑压在身下在沙发上就和黄濑开始翻云覆雨。青峰动作很猛，沙发跟着一动一动地在地板上留下了一排划痕。黄濑狠狠咬住自己的下唇，即使舒服到发狂他也不愿意叫出来。黄濑知道，陪他过余生的男人绝对不是青峰大辉，他和青峰大辉在十几年前就结束了。

“滚蛋……”黄濑用手臂挡住了脸，被青峰不带套内射了三次之后黄濑一脸淫荡模样，青峰在他耳边说着恶俗低级的情话却很好地取悦了黄濑，“拿出去啊，你还要几次……啊～”

青峰又高频度地抽插起来，黄濑也沉迷于极乐世界无法自拔了。

做完七次，黄濑已经累到只有依靠青峰才能移动的地步，后面很酸很胀。青峰做完又露出了那副全世界人民都欠他一百亿美加币似的讨债脸，命令的语气依旧让人厌恶。“起来，把煎蛋吃了。”

黄濑瞥了一眼青峰就钻进被里不理他，青峰不悦把黄濑从被里拽出来逼着他吃煎蛋。

黄濑气呼呼地瞪眼道，“你要是不想我死就别给我吃蛋白质！”

“你当然不能死。”青峰把煎蛋丢到一边爬上床把无力反抗的黄濑抱在怀里，“你就是死也要死在我身下，黄濑，你逃不出我的手掌心。”


	10. Chapter 10

「10」 

真的好久好久没有更新这篇了≧﹏≦结果自己跑回去又看了一遍才敢更新，然后发现这篇真的肉好多，（ˉ﹃ˉ）口水 

正文 

黄濑醒来时身边的青峰毫无意外地又离开了，失落什么的黄濑已经受够了，灰崎今天必死无疑，黄濑目前最主要的任务就是计划怎么逃走。虽然心里有一丝不舍和不甘心，不过黄濑清楚地知道青峰大辉和他不是一路人，即使他们小时候曾相互承诺相互倾心过。或许是害怕再被抛弃，先放手就不会那么心痛了。 

黄濑动了动身子，被连续两个晚上被上了这么多次还真是吃不消。他坐起来后就感觉酆屁酆股后面有什么东西流了出来……不会是青峰的酆精酆液酆吧……黄濑一阵恶寒，伸手到身后摸了摸，似乎是像清水一样的液体，大概是青峰帮他涂了药膏被。不得不说每次完事后青峰的态度还是不错的，青峰会抱着他去洗澡，之后帮他上药，并没有倒头就睡。

后面很痛，估计走起路来大概会很别扭看起来很奇怪。黄濑下了床，全身上下酸痛得不行，他都怀疑青峰是不是把他的四肢和器官全部拆了之后又重新组装了一遍。

黄濑穿好被乱七八糟丢在地上的衣服后偶然在床头柜上发现了青峰放在那里的药膏，为了自己的健康着想黄濑气呼呼地把药膏塞进了裤兜里。青峰已经答应给他最大限度的自由了，估计想要逃出这里并不难。

既然想离开就要走的彻底一些，别留些会让人误会的东西。黄濑想要回当年送给青峰的那个草戒指，想要彻底消失在青峰的世界里，不给他和自己留一点念象。他现在身在首都美加利亚Ecstasy总部，而那个被青峰镶进透明石头里的草戒指在青峰的公寓，黄濑并不清楚那公寓的地址。

如今能利用上的似乎就只剩下青峰的那个黑头发管家了。

黄濑按响了床头服务铃声，很快一个服务员就礼貌地敲门进来了。

“黄濑先生，您有什么需要我做的吗？”服务员很客气，黄濑心想也难怪，Ecstasy里应该没有人不知道这间屋子里昨晚躺的是谁吧。毕竟Ecstasy的大总裁青峰大辉是每个人都想巴结讨好的，消息灵通的把信息一传，接二连三大家也就都知道了。

“能让高尾先生过来一下吗？我想见他。”黄濑也心平气和地看着这个目测年纪不超过二十岁做事却十分得体的年轻人，他尽量让自己看上去优雅一些，虽然酆屁酆股酆后面痛的黄濑只想趴在床上睡一天。

“这个……要不我问问总裁？”服务员面露难色，似乎高尾这样的大人物并不是他能请来的。

“别，你要是跟青峰说了不就没惊喜了？”黄濑挥了挥手示意那人不要告诉青峰，“你没有办法找到高尾吗？”

“如果直接去找高尾总管的话就是越级办事……我去找我的上级主管帮您问一下吧。”

“麻烦了。”

这个高尾在Ecstasy的行政等级似乎真的很高，既是青峰的私人管家又是Ecstasy的高管，青峰是有多信任这个人？当时高尾在他面前嘟囔着说什么坐飞机把青峰凉太接来青峰的别墅看爸爸，他可以在青峰的别墅里随便进进出出。

那个草戒指在哪里真不好说，不过黄濑是一定要把它一起带走的。在心里下定了决心，黄濑倒头躺在床上闭着眼睛又睡了一会儿。

黄濑曾问过自己青峰对他来说算什么，他想了很久最后觉得一段生命中最美好的回忆比较适合形容他对青峰的感情。但是一切都变了，美丽的回忆只有当它还是回忆时才值得追念，如今的青峰只让黄濑想要逃开，他曾经爱过的人是傻得淳朴不是精到要算计每一个出现在他生命里的人。

大约过了一个小时，黄濑被隐隐约约的敲门声惊醒了。他走过去开了门，是高尾。

“找我有事？”高尾看着因为刚睡醒头发乱七八糟地杵着的黄濑问道。

高尾一身休闲装，没有高管的架子。黄濑到是喜欢和这样的人打交道，他看起来没有青峰那么诡计多端。

“青峰说让我帮他看孩子。”黄濑对着镜子抓了抓头发，他尽量用最放松的状态来同高尾说话。黄濑要让自己看上去既无害又值得相信，想骗过那个服务员还容易，但要骗过面前这个被青峰白般重用的高尾怕不会轻松。

“哦，青峰跟我说过。”高尾似乎在用眼睛上下来回瞥黄濑，“你确定你现在还能好好走路？照顾青峰家这野孩子腿脚不利落可不行。”

“你别多管闲事啊，高尾先生。”黄濑伸手做了一个请的姿势，示意高尾前面的路。高尾颇有意味地笑了一下后就领着黄濑出了Ecstasy大楼，黄濑怕高尾误会便扯了个谎，“昨天摔了一跤腰有点疼，所以走路才一扭一扭的，你别多想。”

“青峰这次可真捡到宝贝了，”高尾自顾自地自言自语道，“不仅可以暖床还能当保姆。青峰这次不是来真的吧，敢把他的宝贝儿子让这个黄毛看着。”

虽然高尾是在前面小声嘟囔着可也不知道他是有意还是无意的，黄濑到是把他说的话听的一清二楚。

高尾竟然信得过黄濑一路上并没有像黑道老大那样用黑布条蒙住黄濑的眼睛，黄濑心里庆幸，了解了别墅的路线和周围的地形之后想逃走就容易多了。

这栋别墅不知比库尔巴克那里的好话几十倍，守卫森严的像是军事要地似的。黄濑身旁的高尾就像是通关令牌似的任何一个保安见了都会立马开门让路。

黄濑跟着高尾来到别墅二层时青峰凉太正坐在客厅地上玩积木，听见他们上楼青峰凉太大概是以为青峰回来了，他迅速抬起头露出了一个超级灿烂的微笑……结果看到黄濑后小嘴立马嘟起来做生气状。

“凉太，你爸爸让黄濑照顾你，你乖乖听话啊。”高尾把黄濑介绍给青峰凉太并嘱咐一些有的没的。

“高尾哥哥，我不要这个臭叔叔照顾我。”青峰凉太把手里的积木朝黄濑一丢，爬到沙发上生闷气，“爸爸都被他夺走了。”

黄濑自我感觉他自己并不太喜欢孩子，也不知道为什么，虽然青峰曾自以为是地觉得他很了解自己，青峰断定自己是喜欢孩子的。黄濑过去和青峰在一起时是说过要和青峰一起领养孩子，可他现在只觉得孩子烦的要命，很缠人。青峰会不会把那个草戒指项链带过来呢？黄濑自己也不清楚，他不觉得青峰很珍惜他们年少时偶然在一起的记忆。或许黄濑也不想那么猜测，他不希望青峰对他还有余情，他想摆脱青峰的纠缠。

“既然他不喜欢我，那我去别的地方好了。”黄濑把青峰凉太丢到自己身上的积木放到积木堆旁边，他心里还感谢这个小金毛不喜欢自己呢，要不然也脱不开身去找东西。

高尾看着下了楼的黄濑心想还以为能休息会儿呢，青峰找的人都是祖宗，都要他伺候着。高尾看着黄濑的背影道，“你别乱走啊，不能随便动青峰的东西。”

黄濑随便摆了摆手，示意知道了。

等黄濑走后高尾把小凉太抱在腿上亲了一口，“你真不喜欢那个黄毛叔叔啊？”

“嗯，他就是个狐狸精，把爸爸迷的晕头转向的都不陪凉太玩了。”凉太委屈地把头埋进高尾的怀里，因为黄濑爸爸的关注被抢走了，这件事对于小凉太来说是一件值得警惕的大事。“高尾哥哥，你有没有办法让那个黄毛叔叔离开爸爸啊？”

高尾虽然时常被怀里这个闹腾人难伺候的小主子烦的要命，可还是发自内心地喜欢这个小孩。他像是个小太阳，在他身边一切糟糕的情绪都能缓和一些。所以高尾还是很宠青峰凉太的，他和青峰的性质差不多，都会因为这个孩子偶然间露出不开心的表情而动容。其实黄濑的出现算是史无前例，青峰从未如此放纵一个床酆伴，黄濑凉太是让青峰这么做的第一人。青峰对黄濑的信任让高尾不由得担忧起来，在高尾看来黄濑绝对不简单，而绿间也说过黄濑呆在青峰身边只会给青峰带来厄运。

“哥哥答应你会让他离开，但是这件事不能和你的青峰爸爸说哦。”高尾和小凉太拉钩，小凉太一本正经地承诺在青峰爸爸面前会只字不提的。

在青峰的书房台灯前的挂件上发现了那个草戒指项链让黄濑心头一惊，青峰大辉真的是把这个毫不值钱的项链走哪带哪？对于原因是什么黄濑不准备深究，他怕自己会错了意，也怕自己会犹豫不决。摘掉那个项链放进衣服兜里，他不是偷东西，只是拿回属于自己的东西罢了，所以黄濑很坦然。

回到二楼黄濑还在纠结用什么借口逃掉高尾到先开口了，“黄濑，凉太饿了，你去超市给他买点吃的吧。”

黄濑心想正和我意便一口答应了。出别墅大门畅通无阻，黄濑叫开车的司机把他送到最近的公交车车站就可以回去，那人竟然也很听话地离开了。虽然这次出逃莫名其妙地非常顺利，可黄濑也没多加怀疑，毕竟自己于青峰只是酆做酆爱酆的关系，没必要保镖时刻跟踪监视。

黄濑刻意换乘了好几次公交车，期间还去没有人的卫生间易了个容。黄濑行事处处小心，他在外面转悠了四个多小时才在天黑以后回了家。

像是好久没回过家了似的，看到家里的一切都那么亲切，黄濑一进门就倒在柔软的沙发上闭目养神。

这一切都要结束了，欠火神的终于要还清了，杀人的生活也终于要结束了。现在他要做的就是等待，等待灰崎中毒身亡的消息，等待买主的金卡。

青峰下班后去了趟医院，绿间说化验结果出来了。去了医院之后绿间拿着两幅青峰压根看不懂的图片侃侃而谈，最后结论是他们有血缘关系。得知这个消息后青峰心情并不算好，他吃醋。可绿间继续解释说他们的DNA并不是完全一样的，所以大概是舅舅和侄子的关系。

这对青峰来说算是个好消息，可回到别墅发现黄濑逃走了之后青峰差点暴怒。青峰在书房里踱来踱去，他心急的很。


	11. Chapter 11

「11」

有前后矛盾的地方欢迎指出，前面的剧情真的有点记不住了︶︿︶

正文

青峰看了眼高尾，他知道黄濑逃走这件事和高尾脱不了关系。青峰同高尾算是生死之交，他对高尾和绿间是给予百分之百的信任。青峰相信高尾在大事上不会背叛他，但对于放走黄濑这件事青峰难以平复愤怒的情绪。

“爸爸，抱抱～”小凉太十分机灵，他看出了青峰爸爸现在很生气就赶紧撒娇道，“爸爸一回家就皱眉头。”

青峰抱起凉太在他额头上落下了一个吻，其实青峰有追踪黄濑的办法，但是他没法原谅高尾自作主张放走黄濑。他知道高尾或许认为黄濑是个危险的人物留在他身边是个不知何时就会自爆的炸弹，可青峰不喜欢有人违抗他的命令。

“爸爸没有生气。”青峰叹了口气，看着小凉太这张脸脑袋里却都是黄濑的模样。不过说起来最让青峰感到不爽的是黄濑竟然真的毫无留念的走了，明明他的目的还未达到。

青峰抱着小凉太走到了书房，他电脑里有追踪系统。进了书房的那一刻青峰就发现草戒指项链消失了，按理说这该是件值得高兴的事，可黄濑此举的背后说在告诉青峰他要带走所有能把他们联系在一起的东西。

巧合的是黄濑住的别墅正好是青峰公司旗下的一家房地产商制造的，青峰用自己的电脑就可以进入那栋别墅的安保系统获取黄濑家的密码。

“爸爸说谎，明明眉头还皱着呢。”小凉太抬起肉乎乎的小手摸了摸青峰皱紧的眉头，他用琥珀色的眸子盯着青峰。小凉太瘪了嘴，他用糯糯的带有撒娇意味的语气道，“在爸爸心里那个黄毛叔叔是不是比小凉太还重要？是小凉太让高尾哥哥赶他走的，爸爸要怪就怪小凉太好了。”

“说什么傻话。”青峰吻住了小凉太不开心时才会崛起的小嘴，虽然一开始收养小凉太就是因为他和黄濑长得太像了青峰想把他对黄濑的爱转移到小凉太身上。可后来青峰发现小凉太同黄濑在性格上还是有区别的，但却是个很暖人的孩子，之后青峰对小凉太的感情就自然而然地从那种极度畸形的爱变成了亲情。

“高尾，帮我备好车，我要出去一趟。”青峰把小凉太抱回他的卧室，打开衣柜将小凉太的衣服收拾好放进了旅行箱里。

“爸爸，我们要出去玩吗？”小凉太抱着青峰的大腿看着旅行箱问道。

“爸爸带你去见亲人。”

青峰说不许高尾派人跟着他和小凉太后高尾就大致猜出青峰的意图了，绿间在青峰出发以后同高尾打电话时说出了黄濑和小凉太的关系。

不知道在沙发上睡了多久，黄濑醒来时天已经黑了。他刚想起身倒杯水后就察觉到门似乎被人打开了……

黄濑从茶几下面拿出了一把尖刀轻手轻脚地往门口走，却突然听见了孩子的声音。

“爸爸，这里是你的另一套别墅吗？”小凉太瞪大了眼睛在黑暗里观察这栋别墅，这里很漂亮，这是小凉太看到花园的第一感觉。

听出来是小凉太的声音黄濑放下了手里的刀，他按开墙上客厅吊灯的开关看着青峰和他怀里的小凉太道，“青峰总裁不请自来夜闯民宅是不是有点过分啊？”

“黄毛叔叔？！”小凉太看到黄濑吓了一跳，他还以为这里没有其他人了。

“小凉太住哪间？”青峰看到小凉太用双手揉了揉眼睛一副好困的模样问道。

黄濑见青峰毫不客气的架势特别想和青峰理论一番，动手打一架也好，黄濑受不了青峰一副唯我独尊的模样。可看到小凉太蔫蔫地趴在青峰肩头，黄濑也不忍心打扰到小孩子睡觉。

黄濑带着青峰来到客房，青峰把小凉太放到床上后一直呆到小凉太彻底睡着了才离开。从小凉太的房间里出来后青峰毫无疑问的看到黄濑一脸“你最好给我一个合理的解释”的表情，他拉着黄濑下楼到了客厅，黄濑想甩开青峰的说却被青峰抓的更紧。

“你逃不出我的手掌心，别做无谓的挣扎。”青峰用力一扯黄濑就栽进青峰怀里了，因为昨夜青峰疯狂地压榨黄濑导致黄濑到现在都还浑身酸痛无力。“我奉劝你老老实实的呆在我身边，黄濑。”

“啧，装大情圣啊，青峰总裁？”黄濑又试着用力挣脱一下青峰的怀抱可无功而返，他放弃了无谓体力消耗靠在青峰胸膛上。青峰抱着黄濑，这动作看起来无比亲密，像对热恋的情侣。可这一切的和谐都被黄濑生冷的言语粉碎了，“别弄得好像爱我爱的死去活来的离开我一瞬间都无法忍受的模样，我们本来交集就不多，完全可以各走各的路。”

“我说是呢，黄濑？”青峰把头埋进了黄濑的秀发里，虽然并没有分开太久可青峰再次闻到黄濑身上的香气后恍如隔世。他贪婪地嗅着只属于黄濑的味道，疯了一般想要把黄濑融到自己身体里。“我爱你，从第一次见面开始，再也爱不上别人了。”

“所以呢？”听到青峰的告白黄濑只觉得不真实，他不敢再信面前这个曾经伤害过他的人，“青峰总裁就这么自信你我会接受你的告白？”

“因为我知道，”青峰开始亲吻黄濑的后颈和耳垂，“你对我怀着同样的感情。”

“有人跟青峰总裁你说过吧，”黄濑的双手被青峰禁锢在他身后没法动弹，可黄濑却丝毫不准备给青峰好脸看，“你自大到让人反感的地步了。”

“你很想知道我是怎么找到这里的。”青峰不准备和黄濑继续斗嘴，他和黄濑相处的时间只有短短一个晚上，他不想把宝贵的时间浪费在这种无聊的问题。

“我早该料到那个项链有问题。”黄濑没想到青峰这么在乎这个一文不值的破草戒指项链，只因为是自己送给他的？黄濑把自己的心锁得严严实实，不敢再轻易放进一个人住到那里。“没想到青峰总裁竟然是这么痴情的人吗？”

“如果你没拿走项链呢，你以为你就能从我的身边逃走了？没想到你是这么单纯的人，黄濑，我青峰大辉想要得到的东西还没有一次失手过。”

黄濑回想了一下自己还从青峰那里拿走了什么……难道是那瓶药膏罐上也有跟踪剂？不对，那瓶药膏和项链一样没法让青峰百分之百地逮到自己。难道是……“青峰大辉你还真是个不折不扣的变态。”

“猜到了？”青峰笑着把手挪到了黄濑的后穴，“没错，昨晚做完后给你涂在这里的药膏是可以维持二十四小时被跟踪能力的特殊液体，不过这种药剂现在只供军方使用。”

“怪不得你竟然不派人看着我。”

“灰崎没死成。”青峰摆过黄濑的脸蛋咬住了黄濑的双唇，看着黄濑没有血色的脸蛋青峰心疼，“你一天都没吃饭？这么怕死吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄濑虽然表面这么说却被青峰的推测能力吓到了，青峰大辉究竟是什么人，为什么能猜到他玩的所有把戏？！难道青峰真的有能力让自己被他玩弄于鼓掌之间？

“你的失误在于太自信自己的实力同时低估了对手的人脉。以灰崎的身份地位，他的私人医生同样也只会是美加利亚数一数二的厉害角色。百蠹本身无毒，可同一定量自外部摄入的食物蛋白质结合成剧毒，半小时内就能致死。除非是知道该毒形成的原理，否则无药可救。”青峰用大拇指摩挲着黄濑柔软的双唇，“那天去灰崎包房前你涂了唇膏，百蠹就是在你喝水的时候融进了杯中。灰崎一开始对你就破有好感，自然会迫不及待地沿着你的唇纹喝干那杯水。”

“你监视我。”黄濑完全想不到青峰竟然能把所以的细节都推测出来了，除了青峰派人监视了他的一举一动外没有其他能解释通的原因。

青峰没有派任何人监视黄濑。当时带黄濑去灰崎包房的服务员因为忠心耿耿所以才把老板马子见别的男人时化妆涂唇膏这件事告诉了高尾，高尾当天偶然开玩笑谈起黄濑擦唇膏简直娘死了。后来青峰暗中查过唇膏的成分，含有浓度极高的百蠹。黄濑在灰崎包房的所作所为青峰是从监视器里看到的，青峰之所以会起疑心是因为昨晚做完爱后青峰怕黄濑体力消耗太大给他煮了鸡蛋，被黄濑一句“不想我死就别给我吃蛋白质”顶了回去。黄濑在喝水的同时自己也食入了百蠹，为了不摄入蛋白质他今天滴水未进。

“我知道了，”黄濑突然有了一个很大胆又荒唐的想法，“雇我杀灰崎的雇主就是你！”

只要有一个条件成立的话……

“我没理由雇一个杀手去杀掉我的心腹。”青峰饶有趣味的看着黄濑，“你的假设毫无道理。”

“青峰总裁不一直是个狂妄自大唯我独尊的人吗？你有自信在你眼皮底下我根本杀不了灰崎。”黄濑更加确信自己的想法是正确的，“而你在杀手网路上下了大筹码要我人头是为了把我引出来，可你没想到半路杀出个替死鬼。你知道在牢里的那人不是我，因为你知道黄濑凉太的相貌。”

“我要没有找到你的理由。”青峰笑道。

黄濑知道那个条件是成立的。

“你有。”黄濑仰起头吻住了青峰，“你一直爱着我，你从未放弃寻找我。”

“所以不要再逃走了，黄濑。”青峰抱紧黄濑，“小凉太是你姐姐的儿子，他是你唯一的亲人。帮我照顾他一段时间，接下来我有重要的事情要处理。”

“Ecstasy里有叛徒。”

青峰把黄濑压倒在沙发上，他温柔地亲吻着黄濑的嘴唇、脖子、锁骨……手上的动作却不甚温柔，他猛然撕开了黄濑的上衣和裤子。

连续三天毫不节制地索要并不是一个绅士该做的事，可想到接下来的这段时间里无法同黄濑见面青峰就放弃了理智。

“我想要你，黄濑。”青峰痴狂地吻着黄濑的身体，像是沉浸在黄濑的体香中无法自拔了一般。

“我也没指望小青峰懂得什么叫体贴。”黄濑主动将手伸进了青峰的内裤里按摩青峰的欲望。

青峰仔仔细细地做了前戏后才慢慢插入了黄濑身体里，“你松了。”

黄濑无语地看着在自己身体里兴奋地猛烈抽插的青峰，松了是要感谢哪个天天拿他发泄淫欲的禽兽？

“我会补偿你的，黄濑。”青峰吻住黄濑的嘴唇，他特别喜欢和黄濑接吻，接吻可以让青峰感受到黄濑因为他呼吸变得多急促，心跳变得又有多快。

如果没有丧命的话。

青峰心疼黄濑只做了三次就停下来了，黄濑前所未有地积极配合让他们享受到三次无与伦比的极乐天堂。清理完身子青峰把黄濑抱在怀里躺在床上后还在回味黄濑的呻吟声，青峰的三次高潮都是伴随着黄濑极度诱人的呻吟声到来的。

青峰咬住黄濑的耳垂暧昧道，“以后做的时候你多叫叫床。”

“要不是因为没力气你现在肯定被我踹到床下了。”

“我爱你，黄濑。”

“你别想从我口中听到同样的话，”黄濑扭过身背对着青峰，“这话我会等到你永远不会离开我时再说。”

青峰收紧放在黄濑腰间的手，为了听到黄濑亲口对他说的“我爱你”青峰在心里默默发誓不会让自己轻易死掉。


	12. Chapter 12

「12」

黄濑一早就醒了，以往青峰醒的都比他早，这样近距离观察青峰的睡颜还是第一次。青峰的眉毛很浓，睫毛虽然没有自己的长却十分粗黑，脸部的轮廓棱角分明，眉头处似乎只有睡着时才会舒展开。黄濑在睡前被青峰强制性抱在怀里，他整个人都趴在青峰的胸膛上，黄濑并不适应这样的睡姿，甚至他也不喜欢睡在一个第二天就会离开的人怀里。

既然还无法永远拥有，他便宁可不曾拥有。

黄濑想去摸摸青峰眉角，青峰总是皱眉。可他的手在半空中停了下来，作为一个杀手，心早已变得冰冷，他不甘心只因为青峰的再次出现这些年他所坚持所练就的一切都成了泡影。黄濑将青峰环在自己腰上的手拿开，青峰这几天大概是累坏了，作为一个黑道老大的全部警惕都放下了，黄濑从床上坐起身竟然没吵醒青峰。

腰酸痛的很，身体也近乎散架了一般，黄濑和青峰相处的这几天他们就没有一次老老实实抱在一起睡过，青峰每晚都要把他折腾到浑身瘫软才会罢休。

青峰问过黄濑介不介意他的过去，黄濑反问是哪方面的过去。青峰见黄濑单刀直入也没含糊，他直截了当地挑明是说他和很多人上过床这件事。黄濑闻言推开青峰下了沙发，月光下他投射在地上的影子既修长又漂亮，他站在落地窗前点了支烟，启口道出了心里话，“在乎又能怎样，你无法抹杀过去，我也没资格让你补偿什么。”青峰沉默了许久，最终却只说了句“少抽点烟，对身体不好。”黄濑闻言叹了口气，他光着身子背对着青峰把还未燃尽一半的烟捻灭在烟灰缸里。黄濑把目光聚焦在离别墅不远的银色海面上，他说我不在乎，不在乎有多少人上过你的床。

没有爱，自然什么都不在乎。

青峰捡起地上的衣服道，好好照顾小凉太，我很快就会把他接走。黄濑转过身快步走到青峰身旁用双手拉住青峰的右臂，他略有失态地讽刺道，青峰总裁竟会如此玩弄别人，做完就走还真是潇洒。

“想我留下？”青峰盯着自己右臂上能够感觉到轻微颤抖的双手，他难得能看到黄濑对他流露真情。

见黄濑只是握住他的右臂不放却不做任何解释，青峰又重复了刚刚的话，“想我留下？”

黄濑脸色微红，不想青峰因为因为自己对他恋恋不舍而得意，他上前一步吻住了青峰。青峰抱住黄濑，他把黄濑紧紧地抱进他的臂弯里深情地回吻着黄濑。如今的黄濑像只受伤的小猫，他把自己伪装成老虎的模样不让任何人靠近，他封闭内心将自己催眠，他活在假想世界里不愿意再次打开心扉。

“明天再走，”一吻过后黄濑镇定了很多，他又换上那副冷静又生无可恋的模样，语气里却暴露了一丝恳求的味道，“我给你做早餐。”

青峰笑着吻住了黄濑的额头，原来并不是没有爱，而是害怕受伤才把爱藏了起来。

黄濑坐在床边又想抽烟，伸手去床头柜上摸烟时青峰突然从背后抱住了他，“不是让你少抽点吗？”

“我以为我动作够轻。”黄濑放下了烟盒将身子靠在青峰胸膛上，他抬起双手绕到青峰脑后，向后仰着头吻了青峰，“就拿这个赔罪吧。”

黄濑的睫毛扫得青峰脖子痒，他动了动喉结被黄濑笑称性欲太强。两人都光着身子却不觉得尴尬，像是一起生活很久的老夫老妻，对对方的身体熟悉到像自己的身体一样。

“一会儿小凉太醒了该饿了吧？”黄濑拉开青峰环住他的双手，他走到衣柜前随便找了套休闲衣裤穿在身上。青峰靠在竖起来的枕头上盯着黄濑，黄濑在他眼里就是一件近乎完美的艺术品。他曾经亲自打破过这件艺术品，现在他下定决心要用他所拥有的一切去将黄濑心里的碎片一点一点粘合起来。他看着黄濑走出卧室，没一会儿又折了回来，看到黄濑手上拿着他们俩昨晚激情前随便丢到客厅地上的衣服青峰笑着下了床。

“做什么，想当皇帝？”青峰大方地站在黄濑面前伸开双臂，一副等着侍女来替他更衣的皇帝做派。见青峰一直盯着自己，或许是因为接下来许久见不了面的缘故，黄濑纵容了青峰的霸道。他蹲下身帮青峰穿上内裤，其间把青峰胯下的庞然大物看了个光。

“别想它，黄濑，它很快就会再次和你坦诚相见。”青峰伸手摸了摸蹲在他身下黄濑那漂亮的脸蛋，摸完觉得不过瘾又轻轻捏住黄濑的脸痞笑道，“下次就射在这上面。”

黄濑也不反驳，他不想破坏气氛，今天青峰一走还不知道什么时候能再见到。他帮青峰系好腰带后站起身拍了拍青峰硬邦邦胸肌，“衣服自己穿，我去做饭。”

冰箱里很空，只有零星几个鸡蛋和已经有些蔫了的西红柿。黄濑想来想去就只能做西红柿炒鸡蛋，他怕小凉太挑食不吃，心想一会儿出去买点牛奶和洋葱给他做奶汁烤洋葱汤喝好了。

其实黄濑并不擅长做饭，只因为是职业杀手不可能大摇大摆地天天去外面吃他才会选择丰衣足食自己下厨。昨天晚上拉住青峰说什么给你做早饭黄濑现在回想起来只想撞墙，果然冲动是魔鬼，他竟然能说出这么人妻的话……

青峰洗漱完从黄濑卧室里出来走到厨房，他坐在开放式厨房外侧的吧台上得意道，我用了你的牙刷和毛巾。黄濑一边炒菜一边埋怨青峰，明明给你准备了牙刷和毛巾，想吻我就直说，做这种勾当很幼稚。

见黄濑将红柿炒鸡蛋和米饭摆到他面前青峰笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑道，“你想给我做的早餐就是这个？我白白期待了一晚上，要知道是这个我昨晚就走了。”

黄濑夺过青峰要下筷的筷子不悦道，“青峰总裁吃惯了大鱼大肉肚子里油水太厚，既然不和胃口就饿着肚子走好了。”

青峰见黄濑脸色微红，大概在为昨晚挽留他的事害羞。他起身绕过吧台从背后环住黄濑，想再抱抱黄濑。如果可以，青峰真想把黄濑揉进自己身体里，不管走到天涯海角都带在身边。青峰这种想法太强烈了，他环住黄濑的手臂很用力，黄濑有些吃痛，“我就在这里等你，不会逃掉的。”

“黄濑，”青峰闭上双眼嗅着黄濑的味道，他在黄濑的后劲留下细密的轻吻，想以此宣誓所有权，“你是我的，你只能是我的。”

青峰一向霸道，黄濑向来看不上别人的霸道，却唯独能够忍受青峰的霸道。单方面宣布自己是他的，青峰还真是唯我独尊，不过黄濑却没有要否认的想法。当年一窍不通的小屁孩把心送给了青峰，如今过去了这么多年，黄濑是有钱有能力了，可没有办法把心底里青峰偷偷埋下的爱情种子除掉。

“这里，”黄濑握住青峰的手放在他胸口上，青峰感受着黄濑规律的心跳，“大概一直会留给你。”

“这么迷恋我一开始还装寡欲，黄濑，你可真不坦诚。”青峰嬉皮笑脸地亲着黄濑的脸蛋，因为黄濑这突如其来却在情理之中的告白变得更加得意，他用手圈着黄濑鬓角的头发埋头在黄濑肩窝吸吮那白皙光滑的肌肤，“又想抱你了。”

“你怎么不滚啊，青峰大辉。”黄濑要是早知道青峰是“给点阳光就灿烂”的类型打死也不会说刚刚那些话，他用胳膊肘把青峰顶开，“只是因为我至今为止没再喜欢过其他人我才会这么说，和你没半点关系。”

青峰忽略了黄濑的解释，他美滋滋地拿起筷子吃黄濑特意为他准备的早餐。这是种难以言表的幸福，除了他没人能享受到，他突然理解了为什么会有“花前月下死，做鬼也风流”这样的诗句。

“把脸上的笑给我憋回去啊，笨蛋。”青峰的嘴角都要翘到天上去了，黄濑觉得自己是被青峰牵着鼻子耍，他不喜欢无法掌控全局的境况，可他发现自己竟然拿青峰没办法。果然是“道高一尺魔高一丈”，他根本不是青峰这个魔头的对手。为了避免再被青峰调戏黄濑转身要去小凉太卧室叫他起床吃饭，谁料却青峰一胳膊捞到怀里黄濑实实地坐在青峰的大腿上，“别去叫他。”

被青峰抱在腿上这种姿势对黄濑来说是一种讽刺，他又不是女人，青峰对他做这样的事他别扭。两个男人闲着没事就抱在一起本身就是件既无趣又煞风景的事，虽然喜欢青峰，可黄濑不想被青峰当成女人对待，就算是做下面的黄濑也不需要这样的抚慰方式。他想推开青峰横在他腰上的手，结果青峰贴着他耳朵道，“再动就硬了，你还想要？”

“青峰大辉你还真是个彻头彻尾的色胚。”黄濑不情不愿地停下了反抗，坐在青峰腿上他浑身不舒服，再加上腰酸背痛的心情莫名烦躁起来。“为什么不让我去叫小凉太？”

青峰沉默了。

黄濑不知道青峰为什么会收养小凉太，一开始他自以为是地认为是因为小凉太像自己，可现在看来并不是。青峰马上要走了，可他看起来似乎并不打算和小凉太道别，甚至残忍到准备一走了之不让小凉太知道。黄濑心情有点糟糕，他一直以为青峰把对他的爱转移到了小凉太身上，青峰竟能做出对小凉太来说这么残忍的事，小凉太明明一直都很爱他。黄濑冷了脸，他瞪着青峰质疑道，“其实你并没有看上去那么爱他吧？”

“黄濑你错了，我有多爱你就有多爱他。”青峰捏着黄濑下巴的手力量很大，黄濑有点吃痛。“我见不得他哭，就像见不得你痛苦一样。那孩子一哭我就迈不动步子，可我必须走。”

青峰说罢挑起黄濑的唇就压了上去，黄濑还以为青峰想在厨房来上一次，他吻得太激烈了，黄濑几度慌了神。青峰没有像往常那样先慢慢厮磨而是单刀直入圈住了黄濑的舌头，像是没偷过腥的野猫第一次吃鱼，青峰大力地吸吮着黄濑的嘴唇。黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，青峰狠狠地压过来让黄濑不得不微微后仰着身体，他贪婪地把黄濑整个嘴唇都含在嘴里，手也因为动情忘我钻进黄濑的衣服里摩挲着黄濑手感颇好的后背。黄濑被青峰的吻迷惑的晕头转向，他一边配合着青峰的猛烈攻势一边伸手去解青峰的裤子拉链，双手直接伸进了青峰的内裤里按揉起来。

“黄濑……”青峰喘了口粗气，他不停地变换着方向去吻黄濑。黄濑被青峰霸道的热吻激起了性欲，他不停地抚摸青峰的胯下，想要青峰给他。青峰伸手按住了黄濑不老实的手，他舔着黄濑的耳廓用低沉性感的声音道，“下次再给你，宝贝儿。”

青峰把黄濑的手从自己内裤里拿出来，黄濑还未从刚刚美妙的吻中回过神，他的眼角微微泛着泪光。青峰将黄濑的头靠在他的胸膛上，感受黄濑因为动情而变得急促的呼吸，他享受着和他深爱的人独处的时光。黄濑听着青峰强劲有力的心跳声，仿佛只是这样就能感受到这个男人的强大，能把他征服的恐怕只有青峰，也只能是青峰。输在谁手里黄濑都不会服气，可唯独他青峰大辉，黄濑举足无措只能乖乖地束手就擒。

黄濑曾以为他会成为青峰的弱点，没想到青峰反而成了他的弱点。会爱上青峰就是因为他是第一个也是唯一一个真心对自己好的人，那种温暖黄濑一度想要忘记，他曾真的以为自己忘掉了，心死了。可再次遇到青峰后，死去的心又活了回来，忘掉的温暖又记了回来。就好像一切都和青峰大辉这个人相关联，青峰在心就会跳动温暖就在，青峰离开了心就死了温暖也会消失。

黄濑伸手环住青峰的腰，在心里下定决心要保护面前的男人，就算堵上性命也不足惜。

青峰走时黄濑突然握住了他的手，问黄濑怎么了黄濑却默不作声。青峰其实是有所期待的，他希望黄濑能在他临走之前说一些甜言蜜语，可惜黄濑不是喜欢腻歪的人。青峰叹了口气揉了揉黄濑的脸，我会再来找你的，不论你在天涯海角，我都会找到你的。

黄濑靠在落地窗前看着青峰开车消失的无影无踪竟然莫名地感伤，眼睛竟然有点酸，他赶紧抬头望向天花板。突然，黄濑感觉到有人在拽他裤腿，“黄毛叔叔，天上有什么好看的吗？”

黄濑低头看着在他腿边拽着他裤子的小凉太，小凉太似乎刚刚睡醒，现在还在用肉乎乎的手揉眼睛，“爸爸呢？”

黄濑做了三次深呼吸，他抱起小凉太却不知道该怎么把青峰走了这件事告诉小凉太。黄濑默不作声地抱着小凉太去了卫生间，帮他洗漱好后又将他抱到了餐桌前，小凉太喋喋不休地问道，“爸爸呢？”

黄濑看着小凉太水灵灵的大眼睛，他不忍心却知道这事根本瞒不住，“爸爸有工作要忙暂时离开一下，很快就会来接你的。”

“呜呜……”小凉太坐在黄濑小声哽咽起来，他用小手捂住脸，若不是小凉太的肩膀微微颤抖黄濑还没看出来他在哭。

黄濑一下子就慌了手脚，看着小凉太哭竟然会莫名的心疼，但小凉太似乎是在顾忌什么不敢大声地哭出来。看着青峰离开黄濑心情很低落，小凉太哭了之后黄濑完全慌了手脚，他在想该怎么哄小凉太开心。

“呜呜……诶？”好像有水滴到小凉太手背上了，他盯着手背看了看，然后抬头看向黄濑，“呜呜……黄毛哥哥你别哭啊。”

黄濑是好不容易挤出了眼泪，他已经忘了自己有多久没哭过了，四岁那年青峰离开他后他似乎把这辈子的眼泪都哭光了。黄濑见小凉太手足无措地挠头心想可算转移了他的注意力，小凉太拿起筷子夹了一块鸡蛋送到黄濑嘴边，“伤心的时候要吃东西。”

黄濑欣然接受了小凉太递过来的鸡蛋，他怕小凉太不喜欢吃这菜，“你吃的惯吗？”

小凉太点了点头，睫毛上的眼泪还没擦掉，他一口一口乖乖吃着饭。

“你愿意喝奶汁烤洋葱汤吗？”黄濑戳了戳小凉太的脸蛋，从小凉太身上黄濑似乎看到了自己的剪影。

“嗯。”小凉太闷闷地应了一声。

“你可以跟哥哥说真心话啊，反正爸爸也不在这里。为什么哭的时候不出声？”

小凉太盯着黄濑看了一会儿后开口道，“我是被爸爸收养的。我很喜欢爸爸，我怕他不喜欢我，所以我都会乖乖的，不哭不闹也不挑食。”

黄濑就猜小凉太是因为怕被抛弃才不敢放声大哭，即使饭菜很简单也不挑食。他抱住小凉太，“哥哥会保护你的，爸爸也不会离你而去的，所以你完全可以任性一下。”

“我好想爸爸……呜呜……”小凉太转身抱住黄濑嚎啕大哭，黄濑轻轻拍着小凉太的背部。

 

“小凉太呢？”高尾见青峰回来了却没见到那个小黄毛的踪影，他有点担心，“你把他交给别人了？”

“在黄濑那。”青峰直接走到了书房，他把黄濑当年送给他的戒指戴在了脖子上。青峰拿起灰崎的那只手表，“接下来我们要做的事，不容有任何闪失。”


	13. Chapter 13

「13」 

“青峰你疯了吗，居然把小凉太交给一个不知底细的人！”高尾闻言有些激动，若是没忘记青峰的身份他差点就揪着青峰的衣领挥过去一拳。 

高尾从青峰来到青峰老爷家后就一直跟着青峰，他年纪和青峰相仿青峰还没有少爷架子，所以他们混的特别开。青峰接管了老爷名下的资产，他也顺理成章的以青峰少时玩伴的身份成了青峰的贴身管家。说是管家并不特别贴切，青峰信任他，连最绝密的事都同他商量。 

就是因为忠诚于青峰高尾才把青峰那么珍惜的小凉太当成亲儿子看待，如今青峰把小凉太交给一个底细不清的人他没法克制住心里的火气，“你不是说小凉太是你最重要的人吗？你青峰大辉竟然能狠心到把最重要的人交给只睡过几次的……” 

“若是当年没遇到黄濑我根本不可能收养小凉太，”青峰放下手里的表盯着高尾，他知道高尾想用低贱的词形容黄濑，他无法容忍任何人以这样的方式冒犯黄濑。“我抱过无数人，爱过的，却只有黄濑一个。” 

“你就那么信他？”高尾无法理解，儿时孩子间那所谓的爱情又有几分几两？青峰这么在乎黄濑，黄濑可像面前这个痴情种一样在乎青峰？何况多年未出现的黄濑凉太为什么会在此时出现，仅仅是因为青峰在暗中买下杀手才逼他出现的？ 

青峰目光十分坚定，与其说这话是说给高尾听的倒不如说是青峰说给自己的，“我连命都可以交给他。” 

“好好好，没想到你青峰大辉竟是个情种。”高尾无话可说，既然青峰连命都愿意交给黄濑他还有什么好说的？ 

青峰摸了摸脖子上的项链，“都是我欠他的。” 

高尾同青峰核实完接下来的计划后就出了书房，他仍旧没法理解青峰把小凉太交给黄濑这个举动。不管青峰对小凉太是虚情假意还是真情实意，是把小凉太当成黄濑的替身还是真的爱着小凉太，他高尾和成是实心实意地把小凉太当小佛爷照顾着。他都不舍得让小凉太磕着碰着，看小凉太哭心都会碎掉，他不知道青峰怎么能忍心离开小凉太。 

“霸天虎，五月小姐呢？”高尾去到人事处，他想跟五月说青峰把小凉太送到黄濑身边了这件事却没找到五月，打她打手机也关机了。

“老大让小姐跟着那个叫‘黄濑’的新宠去照顾小少爷了。”霸天虎道，“小姐走之前还嘱咐说安全起见她会换一个新手机号。” 

原来青峰派五月去跟踪监视黄濑了，高尾这才松了口气。别看五月是女孩却天生聪慧，她心极细，事情总能考虑周全。有五月在暗中保护小凉太高尾放心多了，他刚刚还以为青峰卑鄙到用一个孩子做旧爱的替身，现在看来是他小人之心妒君子之腹了。 

青峰离开后黄濑的心情也没好到哪去，只是以他和青峰这不清不白的关系他根本没资格抱怨什么。 

小凉太是个孩子，得知青峰走了之后就一直在哭。黄濑见不得人哭，他心烦，可看到小凉太的模样却只是心疼。他把小凉太抱在怀里轻轻拍着他的后背，小凉太抓着黄濑的上衣把脸埋进他的胸膛，哭泣的声音不大但在黄濑听来还是很揪心。 

黄濑轻轻地摸了摸小凉太滑嫩的脸蛋，他用指腹擦去小凉太脸上的眼泪柔声道，“小凉太要不要做一个独立坚强的男子汉？” 

小凉太闻言从黄濑胸前抬起脑袋，他用有些红肿的琥珀色眸子看向黄濑。黄濑对小凉太来说不算熟人，他有些胆怯是难免的，不过他鼓起了勇气对着黄濑点了点头。 

黄濑捧着小凉太的脸用两个大拇指擦干小凉太脸上的眼泪，小凉太长得的确和他很像，或许真的是有血浓于水的亲情在。

“你身上有爸爸的味道。”小凉太伸手去握住黄濑的双手，他很喜欢黄濑身上的味道，“你喜欢爸爸吗？” 

黄濑愣了一下，他不曾知道自己身上已经沾染了青峰的味道。他低下头亲了亲小凉太的侧脸，让他欣慰的是小凉太并没有躲开头不让他亲近。

“你想我和爸爸在一起吗？”黄濑试探着把话问出了口，他有些忐忑，如果小凉太不愿意他和青峰在一起的话青峰不可能不考虑小凉太的感受。 

小凉太闻言沉默了许久，他似乎在做一个很为难的决定，过了几分钟后才微微点了点头。 

黄濑松了口气，虽然和青峰在一起或许是很久以后的事或者是根本不可能会发生的事，可通过了小凉太这关他莫名地感到轻松。 

为了分散小凉太的注意力黄濑带小凉太去了儿童乐园，带小孩儿这种事他完全不擅长。青峰凉太不是普通孩子，他是青峰的儿子，黄濑在陪小凉太玩的同时时刻保持警惕。这是他作为一个职业杀手的基本警觉，也是出于想要帮青峰守护他珍视的人这个立场。 

青峰消失了一周，黄濑心里的疑惑也越来越大，同时他发现照顾小凉太的这些日子里似乎有人在暗中监视他。 

黄濑用BananaGG0联系了黑子，黑子接到黄濑的电话难得露出了一丝惊讶，他以为黄濑被青峰识破身份后被囚禁起来或是已经死了。

青峰答应过黄濑说会用金卡把火神放出来，黑子核实了一下火神的确已经出狱了。黑子虽然好奇黄濑在身份被识破的情况下是如何完成逃脱的，不过他没有多嘴问出口，他和黄濑是纯利益关系，一切关心都会显得虚情假意。 

既然黄濑没死那他和黑子的合作关系就不算破裂了，黄濑让黑子调查一下青峰集团最近的动态，黑子答应后就挂断了电话。

黄濑结束和黑子的通话后从客厅衣架上拿下了围裙围好。这围裙是前几天和小凉太一起去超市时买的，因为小凉太很喜欢围裙上两只小鸡的图案才买下的。 

小凉太现在和黄濑的关系好了不少，有时还会同黄濑撒撒娇。黄濑还担心过自己照顾不好小孩子，大概也有小凉太比较乖巧懂事的缘故，黄濑在照顾小凉太时并没有很吃力，如今他很享受和小凉太在一起的时光。 

黄濑做晚饭时玩了一天累倒的小凉太睡醒了，他“蹭蹭蹭”跑到厨房抱着黄濑的右腿用他刚睡醒还有些红润的小脸蹭了蹭黄濑。黄濑垂下手揉了揉小凉太柔软的头发柔声道，“肚子饿了？” 

“黄濑哥哥你在做奶汁烤洋葱汤是不是？”小凉太一闻味道就知道黄濑在做什么菜，最近他也爱上了奶汁烤洋葱汤，黄濑隔三差五就做一次。 

黄濑怕热汤会不小心溅到小凉太脸上便把小凉太抱到一旁的椅子上，他做的几道菜都是小凉太爱吃的，黄濑发现小凉太和他的口味极其相似。 

吃过晚饭黄濑抱着小凉太窝在沙发上看动画片，小凉太喜欢给黄濑分析每个角色的性格特点，他的观点在黄濑听来有些幼稚，不过这是属于孩子的天真善良。 

黄濑对动画片的兴趣不大，只是他会认真听小凉太说话。偶尔分神想青峰的事被小凉太发现了他的敷衍小凉太就会义正言辞地说教一番，像个小大人似的很有趣。黄濑想过如果不久后青峰把小凉太从他身边接走他会不会适应不了单身生活，他又会冒出青峰不会让他再一个人生活下去了这样有些异想天开的念头。 

因为是孩子困得早，一到八点左右小凉太就会趴在黄濑身上小憩。黄濑把小凉太抱到浴室洗漱后再抱到卧室床上，其实小凉太完全可以自己走过去，可黄濑没缘由地特别想宠着这个孩子。 

把小凉太安置好黄濑才有时间忙自己的事，黑子已经把有关这几天青峰集团动向的资料整理好发给了黄濑，顺便还附带了一单生意。 

黄濑介于有小凉太在脱不开身暂时不想接活，可看到买主要杀的人后黄濑立刻给黑子回了邮件说这单子他接了，不过他有附加条件，他要买主提供目标的位置信息。

竟然有人雇他杀青峰，黄濑来了兴趣，他想借此机会顺藤摸瓜找到这个买主帮青峰除去后患。 

果然凡是遇到有关青峰的事黄濑就想置身其中，他引以为豪的冷血和理智在青峰面前总会动摇。黄濑明白他对青峰抱有不切实际的期待，他在冥冥之中相信终有一天青峰会对他负责。 

黄濑的直觉告诉他青峰最近会进行一次危险的行动，否则青峰不可能把小凉太交给他照顾。就在黄濑猜测青峰究竟要做什么时黑子回复了邮件，邮件里说买主同意提供青峰的位置信息，不过再正式雇佣黄濑之前他要亲自见黄濑一面。 

黄濑心想正合我意，本来要通过蛛丝马迹去寻这个买主也要费不少功夫，如今那人竟自投罗网到省事了。只不过现在最棘手的问题是把小凉太交给谁才能保证小凉太的绝对安全，他在离开之前必须把小凉太安置好他才放心。 

书房挂钟时针扫过十点，黄濑舒展了一下因为久坐而变得僵硬的身子。他起身去客厅倒了杯红酒，当着小凉太的面他没喝过酒，他怕小凉太看他喝也想尝尝味道学去了恶习。

黄濑晃着高脚杯站在窗前看夜景，他如今再不似曾经那么来去自如无牵无挂了，自从再次遇到青峰以后。他能感觉到青峰想利用小凉太拴住他，身心都是，青峰在一点一点瓦解他作为杀手的冷酷和无坚不摧。让黄濑感到无力的是他没来得及反抗就被攻陷了，像是在凉水煮的螃蟹，察觉到危机的那一刻便已是为时已晚了。

听到钥匙开门的声音后黄濑走到了门口，他知道这位不速之客是谁，能用如此正当的方式闯进黄濑屋子的除了青峰别无他人。

黄濑靠着玄关盯着完全没有私闯民宅自觉意识的青峰，道，“青峰总裁进别人家跟进自己家一样，能做到这么坦然实在令人佩服。”

青峰听出了黄濑话里的怨气，他用食指勾起黄濑的下巴痞笑道，“你是在怨我留你一人独守空房？”

黄濑抬手打掉青峰挑逗他的右手，虽然见到青峰他心情好了很多可他不想让青峰察觉到，黄濑不是会轻易示弱或是轻而易举地让别人捉到把柄的人。

“青峰总裁太高看自己了。”黄濑喝了口红酒，青峰盯着黄濑被红酒沾湿的双唇毫不掩饰地舔了舔唇。黄濑见状捉到了把柄，“独守空房生了一肚子怨气和馋瘾的不是我而是你吧，青峰总裁？”

青峰倒不像黄濑，他毫不掩饰自己对黄濑的感情，正相反，他恨不得用尽他能想到的所有方法让黄濑深刻地明白他对黄濑的爱有多浓厚多炽烈。他会亲口告诉黄濑，也会用火热的身体让黄濑去承受去感觉。

“不准备让我尝尝这红酒？”青峰伸手撤开了白衬衫上的领带，连带着解开了胸前的扣子。黄濑毫不避讳地盯着青峰发达的胸腹肌肉，青峰身材有多好他不是第一次领教。

“这般拐弯抹角可不是你的风格。”黄濑仰头把酒杯里剩下的红酒都含入口中，把酒杯放到玄关柜子上后上前一步咬上了青峰的双唇。

他们唇齿相处的一刹那便点燃了两人一触即发的欲望，青峰直接用手掌握住黄濑的屁股将他整个人抬了起来，黄濑也配合将双腿缠上了青峰结实的侧腰。

青峰像饿狼似的疯狂地掠夺着黄濑口中的红酒和空气，舌头撞击发出的水渍声在寂静的夜晚听的格外清晰。他把黄濑丢到沙发上后重新压了上去，黄濑的手沿着的马甲线滑倒了人鱼线，又沿着人鱼线滑进了青峰内裤里。

“这么想要？”青峰轻笑了一下，他在黄濑的耳侧舔咬着黄濑敏感的肌肤，黄濑眯起眼睛想躲开却被青峰用手禁锢起来。青峰如今解黄濑身上的扣子只是几秒钟的事，他伸手在黄濑胸前大力地揉压，察觉到黄濑舒服地微微后仰便改为用大拇沿着乳晕处摩擦黄濑细腻的肌肤。

黄濑没应声，他知道想要的不只有他，手里握着青峰那根粗大的东西已经开始发烫了，他用指尖摸了摸顶口，湿滑的触觉证明了一切。

青峰弓起身子伏在黄濑耳边，他边吮吸着黄濑的耳垂边道，“套子在哪？”

黄濑的衣服都被青峰扯到了臂弯处，肩膀和身前的风光全都被青峰收在眼底，衣服穿出了披风的味道。黄濑想推开青峰，可青峰像是铜墙铁壁一般打了地基似的根本推不动，黄濑有些苦笑不得，“你不放开我我怎么去拿套子？”

“没在客厅备着避孕套？”青峰没有停下手上和嘴上的索要，他皱了眉，完全不想浪费时间在拿套子这种小事上。他用手指慢慢挤进黄濑的后面，黄濑也算隔了一周没做身体自卫地抗拒青峰的入侵。青峰搅了搅手指，黄濑吸得太紧他没法继续。

黄濑扶着青峰的双肩，他侧过头不和青峰对视，被男人搅弄后面在黄濑看来不是光彩的事。青峰知道黄濑的自尊心又开始作怪了，他嘴上温柔地抚慰黄濑的身体手下却丝毫不留情。黄濑反击道，“你以为人人都像你一样饱思淫欲连露台阳台上都备着安全套？”

“让我直接进去，黄濑。”青峰的声音不知什么时候变得沙哑了，这话说的既性感又色情。何况还未能到黄濑的答复青峰就用刚刚被黄濑摸射的体液做了润滑。

“说的好像你每次都戴似的。”黄濑用手臂遮住了眼睛，他不想让青峰看自己被他进入时的表情，他并没有完全跨过羞耻心这道坎。

青峰抱着黄濑来了四次，直到黄濑累的精疲力尽动都不想动了青峰才收手。青峰明天就要出国了，这一走保守估计最少也要半个月才能回来，不把黄濑榨干他根本不想离开。

黄濑趴在沙发上看着背对着他穿好衣服的青峰，莫名有一种自己被当成妓被青峰嫖了的感觉。他把心里一直在意的事问出了口，“青峰，你把我当什么？”

青峰闻言蹲下身子看着黄濑，他手指揉捏着黄濑红肿的双唇，青峰的声音很低沉性感，刚做完还带着一丝情欲未消的沙哑。“你不像是会在意这种事的人。还是说，你想我对你负责了？”

黄濑不想再跟青峰绕弯子了，他想站起身腰却一软，幸亏青峰搂着了黄濑黄濑才没跌倒。黄濑拉过青峰的手放在自己身后流着青峰东西的地方，“这里都是你的东西青峰，我要是女人早有你的种了。”

青峰笑了，他凑近黄濑暧昧道，“所以你想怎样黄濑，你亲口说出来我才知道。”

“我要你不再辜负我。”黄濑瞪着青峰，他不喜欢青峰脸上那副疲样，那样子就好像他的承诺就是个哄人的幌子，过后就什么的不是。黄濑语气很生硬，他道，“只有我能睡你。”

黄濑如此直截了当地表达占有欲实属第一次，青峰有些受宠若惊。他低头吻了黄濑，话中含笑道，“你可真贪心，凉太。”

“我懂了。”黄濑以为青峰不想正面回答他的问题才用这种模棱两可的话敷衍他同他周旋，他推开青峰捡起地上的衬衫搭在身上后往卧室走，“以后别想再碰我了，青峰，我们到此结束。”

“你是真傻还是装傻？”青峰从黄濑背后把他壁咚在了卧室门上，他紧贴着黄濑的身体伏在黄濑耳边微怒道，“我若是想玩你用得着把你像宝贝一样供着？黄濑我告诉你，你是除了小凉太之外第一个也是唯一一个被我小心翼翼捧上天的人。”

黄濑因为青峰这话又动摇了。

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰抱紧黄濑吮吸着他的脊梁，“你要我说几遍才信？我已经把这辈子说过的所有‘我爱你’都说给你听了，你还不信我的真心？”

黄濑苦笑了一下，他此生都逃不出被青峰摆布的命运吧。青峰的一句话就能把他建立起的铜墙铁壁瞬间瓦解掉，大概就算被青峰骗了，听到此时青峰口中的甜言蜜语他黄濑凉太都觉得值了。

“你走吧，青峰。”黄濑动了动身子示意青峰可以离开了，青峰打横里抱起黄濑走进了浴室，他道，“今晚不走了，根在这你让我去哪？”

洗完身子后黄濑说要陪小凉太睡青峰便跟着黄濑在小凉太的卧室睡下了。

黄濑抱着小凉太，青峰抱着黄濑，他感觉他把全世界都抱在了怀里，有爱人有孩子才是家。

“青峰，”黄濑怕吵醒小凉太用了只有青峰能听见的声音道，“我不管你在做什么要做什么，都必须活着回来见我。”

「14」

青峰因为身份特殊向来睡眠不深，天色将亮他便睡醒了。借给黄濑枕着的右臂麻木到没有知觉，可青峰心里高兴，若是可能，他恨不得胳膊天天被黄濑枕到发麻直到废掉。黄濑最不愿的就是欠人情，他大概能拿废掉的胳膊讹诈黄濑一辈子。

青峰盯着黄濑，黄濑白皙的脸蛋上因为青峰温暖的怀抱微微泛着粉红，脸色和他怀里的小凉太一样嫩。人生赢家也不过如此，可以怀抱着他在这世界上最重要的两个人，恋人和孩子。对于青峰来说，缺失在童年里的亲情黄濑为他填补上了，缺失在同黄濑分开后的亲情小凉太为他填补了。

于是在青峰的潜意识里，家人除了他亲妹五月外还有黄濑和小凉太。这辈子除了建立独一无二的商业帝国外青峰给自己设定的最重要的目标便是拼尽全力保护他所有的亲人，他爱的人。

看着怀里的黄濑和小凉太青峰移不开步子离开，他们在青峰眼里就像磁场的南极，作为北极的青峰完全无力抵抗这强大的磁场吸引力，只不过若是现在不走等黄濑和小凉太醒来后便更难离开了。

青峰微微起身在黄濑侧脸上落了一个吻，抽开胳膊时黄濑突然翻身抱住了青峰。

青峰用最小的音量同黄濑说话以免吵醒小凉太，他抬手揉了揉黄濑的脸道，“我该走了。”

“至少等小凉太睡醒了让他见你一面，”黄濑也轻声道，“我有事要和你说。”

青峰轻手轻脚地起身，黄濑给小凉太把被盖严实后跟着青峰出了卧室。黄濑靠在客厅墙面上看着青峰弯腰拾掇昨晚他们大战一场后随手丢到地上的衣物，他穿着白色的纯棉浴衣，青峰也是。

“你想说什么？”青峰把昨晚从黄濑身上扒下的内裤和外裤丢到黄濑身旁的沙发上，他也不避讳黄濑当着黄濑面脱掉浴衣换上昨天来时穿的衣服。黄濑毫不收敛目光，他扫视着青峰的身体，面前这个男人是他的，他没必要装模作样掩饰什么。

“你别想用小凉太绑着我，”黄濑收紧了腰间浴衣上的束带，他盯着已经穿好衣服的青峰继续道，“我有自己的事要做。”

青峰闻言走到黄濑面前，他表情严肃看向黄濑的眸子里有黄濑看不懂的情感，“你什么意思？”

黄濑不去躲避青峰的目光，他觉得他已经把意思表达的再清楚不过了，“小凉太我不会再帮你看着了，请你把他接走。”

“反反复复跟我玩迂回战有意思？”青峰伸手用力捏住了黄濑的下颌，昨晚相互承诺过的话一夜间便一笔勾销？“你把我当一夜情对象？”

黄濑生硬地掰开青峰的手，他道，“在你没法承诺我一辈子之前你没有任何权利约束我。我活着没别的乐子，受不了等待一个可能永远也得不到的人这种无聊的人生。”

青峰闻言收回了手，他后退一步同黄濑拉开距离，“你不该一次又一次毁掉我们之间的温情，黄濑，这事你昨晚怎么不说？”

“我不擅长破坏气氛。”黄濑看了眼时间后走到厨房为小凉太准备早餐，看见小黄鸡围裙便条件反射地围在了身上。等黄濑看见青峰怪异的眼光时才发现自己这身打扮实在有违身为杀手的气度。

青峰走过去看着准备早餐的黄濑道，“他改变了你，你却要抛弃他。”

“别说的那么难听，青峰。若论抛弃，也是你抛弃在先。”黄濑从冷藏室里拿出黄油均匀地抹在面包片上，虽然同小凉太相处时间不长可他的确已经习惯了这种类似家庭主妇的生活。不得不承认，小凉太的确改变了黄濑，因为是孩子，黄濑为他做出的让步比起青峰多之又多。“再说把小凉太交给我你就那么安心？可别忘了我是见钱眼开的杀手，没什么诚心可言。”

“对我，你会拿出百分之二百的真心。”青峰绕到黄濑身后揽住黄濑的腰，他现在没法给黄濑实实在在的承诺，可他终有一日会把黄濑娶到手。就算在那之前黄濑跟了别人他也会用尽手段把黄濑夺回来，不惜代价，当然他不会给任何人接触黄濑的机会。“正是因为我知道这点我才会毫无顾忌地把我最重要的人交给你。”

“没想到青峰你也会拿这种没水准的谎话搪塞我。”黄濑按开挂在厨房墙上的壁挂式电视，上面是监视器画面，一个镜头对准的是几个穿着迷彩服躲在黄濑家院子里的精壮男人，另一个镜头对准的是离黄濑家一百米开外坐在车里的五月。黄濑侧头看着青峰，“你若是信我又为何专程派这么多人监视我？”

“我若说是为了保全你的安危你可信？”青峰触屏切换了几个画面，他这才发现黄濑在别墅附近方圆两百米内安装了上百个摄像头，青峰不由感叹黄濑身为一个顶级的职业杀手警惕性之高。他突然笑了，“现在想来，你若想杀我简直轻而易举，如今该是死了几百回。”

黄濑闻言手停滞了一瞬，他不知青峰为何突然提起这种事。

青峰将脸贴在黄濑颈后用力嗅着黄濑的味道，他吸吮着黄濑肩窝处的皮肤，“若是有人给你数不尽的钱要我人头，你杀我吗？”

“你心里早该有答案。”黄濑把烤好的面包和煎好的鸡蛋摆进餐盘里，也不顾青峰贴在他身后便去冰箱里拿牛奶放进微波炉里加热。

青峰跟着黄濑走到微波炉前，他不松手，黄濑也依了他没反抗。青峰见状道，“你不仅不会杀我，反倒会帮我把那人除掉。”

“少得意。”

“Dady？”小凉太穿着睡衣从卧室里走出来，看到壁虎似的贴在黄濑身上的青峰吓了一跳，他以为是自己看错了便揉了揉眼睛，再睁开眼时青峰还在那里。

青峰见小凉太傻愣愣地站在那里父爱迸发，他走过去把小凉太抱起来让他坐在自己右胳膊上，对着小凉太粉嫩的脸蛋“吧唧”亲了一下。

黄濑去沙发上拿起叠好放在一旁的小被单给小凉太披在身上，他捏了捏小凉太的脸道，“刷牙了没？”

小凉太笑嘻嘻地点点头，他捧着青峰的脸道，“我学会自己洗漱了。”

青峰用鼻尖蹭了蹭小凉太的鼻尖笑道，“你学会独立了是不是，我的小男子汉。”

在小凉太面前，青峰不再是那个冷漠无情唯利是图的商人了，他温柔到恨不得把爱全展示给小凉太看。这样想来黄濑觉得在他面前的青峰多少也会展露些许温柔，只是不像在小凉太面前如此肆无忌惮地展现本性罢了。

黄濑把调好味道的煎蛋和烤面包摆好放在桌面上，看了眼你侬我侬的父子俩道， “青峰，你快把小凉太抱过来吃饭，一会儿该凉了。”

看着自己乖乖吃饭的小凉太青峰到有颇多感慨，以前小凉太没这么独立，因为他一直宠着小凉太才会如此，所幸小凉太没变成霸道任性的孩子。跟黄濑住了几天他便变得这么自立，这多少让青峰有些惭愧。

以前高尾说过，太过溺爱终究会变成伤害。对孩子如此，对恋人亦是如此。唯有适度放手，才不会让对方有被勒着脖子想要逃脱的想法，紧紧攥在手里很多时候不是最好的选择。

“一会儿五月接你回去，Dady这段时间忙完工作就回家陪你。”青峰还是妥协了，虽然他心里清楚若是执意将小凉太放在黄濑家黄濑绝不会丢下小凉太不管，可他不愿让黄濑误会。把小凉太留在黄濑身边的初衷是为了让他们感受亲人间的温暖，青峰拿黄濑的DNA同小凉太的做过鉴定。黄濑的Y染色体来自黄濑先生，而小凉太的X染色体是由黄濑的姐姐从父亲黄濑先生身上遗传下来的，黄濑和小凉太有血缘关系。

小凉太闻言很高兴，高兴之余他握起黄濑的手道，“那黄濑哥哥跟我们一起住吗？”

青峰握住黄濑和小凉太叠在一起的手道，“等Dady忙完，黄濑也会搬过来一起住。”

小凉太转头看向黄濑似乎想求证，黄濑揉了揉小凉太的头发道，“你若想我同你和你Dady住一起我便搬过去。”

小凉太闻言捣蒜般猛然点点头。

青峰和小凉太走后黄濑简单收拾了行李，他的雇主约定的见面地点是与美加利亚隔海相望的维斯福特国。黄濑心想青峰还真是招摇，竟在邻国都有冤家对他虎视眈眈。

黄濑戴着墨镜上了普通航班，看样子就像去维斯福特度假的有钱人。不过黄濑的心情和度假无异，对于他来说，杀人和吃饭睡觉没什么不同都只是平常事。若说有轻微差异，不过是刺激些罢了。

黄濑把墨镜摘掉带上眼罩，他对外面的风景并不关心，如今能提起他兴趣的怕只有有关青峰的事。黄濑也恨自己忘不干净，被青峰逮住便再也逃脱不了。大概是和青峰在一起的那段时间是黄濑此生唯一感到自己是被喜欢被爱着的瞬间，他本就忘不掉。

目的地维斯福特首都纳里亚有着不亚于美加利亚的繁华，只不过这些在黄濑眼里都是过眼云烟。

出租车司机从后视镜里看了眼后座的客人，从打扮看该是外来旅游的游客，可这一路路过如此多标志地景这人却不多看一眼在闭目养神。

司机好奇问了句，“先生可是来旅游的？”

黄濑闻言睁开眼睛扭头看了眼车窗外的景色，“本以纳里亚会有所不同，来这一看也无非是用钱砸出来的奢华。”

“这年头还不都是趋炎附势的？”司机把车停在“第一首府”停车场前道，“先生，到了。”

黄濑从钱包里掏出了两张百元钞票递给司机后下了车，他见司机叫住他便道，“剩下的算小费，不必找了。”

司机咋舌，小费给的比车费还多真是少见，今儿算是遇到有钱的主了。

未等黄濑走进酒店一位服饰得体的服务员便上前询问是否有约，黄濑将房间号告知后便随着服务员上了电梯。黄濑从一进酒店开始便下意识地观察酒店布局，到了七楼后黄濑跟在服务员到了701房间。

“先生请进，若有其他需要拨打前台服务电话便会有人来。”

“我知道了。”说罢黄濑走进了701房间。

这是间大套房，一进门便是一条不窄的走廊，大概五米长。从门口这边便能看到走廊那头客厅处沙发上坐着一个年岁不小的男人。

“黄濑先生可真准时，”那人笑着拿起红酒杯朝黄濑走过来，刚要踏到走廊木质地板突然想到了什么又退了回去。“进来同我喝一杯如何？”

黄濑本就疑心这雇主会试探他，看到这人的举动后黄濑便明了这走廊上大概暗藏机关。黄濑调整墨镜将它切换成红外线模式，果然走廊里布满了红外线。

“黄濑先生怎么不过来？”那人晃着红酒杯盯着黄濑，言语里参杂着挑衅的味道，“是怕我不成？”

这话倒是激怒了黄濑，他抬手用手表对准那个自负的男人，道了句“这是你自找的”后按下手表上的旋钮，几根细小的银针瞬间射入那人头骨。

突然房间里响起了雄厚的男声，是从客厅电视柜上白色立体音响里传出来的，“黄濑先生走了步险棋。”

黄濑看着远处口吐献血的男人讪笑了一下，他道，“黄濑此生最恨别人试探我，你若不信我就别花钱请我。今日死的不是你，若有下次，即便站在对面的是雇主我也绝不留情，你好自为之。”

“先生怎知那人不是在下？”

“小儿科。”黄濑通过email同雇主交涉过，他能感觉到这雇主颇为绅士，习惯以“在下”自称。而刚刚那人无理傲慢一副唯我独尊的模样，黄濑便断定那人不是雇主，青峰的敌人不该如此智商低下。“你若诚心请我就别搞歪歪肠子。”

“黄濑先生若愿原谅在下便到六楼餐厅一聚，在下定亲自迎接。”

黄濑拿起门口挂在墙上的电话给前台打了过去，“701，来清一下尸体。”

青峰飞维斯福特前绿间专程跑来道别，说是送青峰不如说是送高尾。青峰顺便向绿间嘱托道，“小凉太身体一旦有异常立刻通知我，你尽快想法子治好他。”

“不用你说。”绿间挑了跳鼻尖上的镜框道，“那是我干儿子。”

临走前高尾拉着绿间到一旁腻歪了一阵，绿间仍旧一本正经道，“你和青峰都注意安全。”

说罢绿间还塞高尾一只毛绒玩具兔子。高尾没吃惊，他道，“小真，这是我今天的幸运物？”

“知道还问。”

飞机起飞后绿间就离开了，高尾打开手提电脑处理文件，青峰望着窗外的云海愣神。

高尾见主机舱的气氛有些尴尬便挑起话题道，“灰崎是叛徒？”

“目前还不能下定论。”青峰把戴在脖子上的草制戒指项链放进衣服里，他早把黄濑这项链当成了护身符。“他手表里的那份卧底名单不见得是真的。”

“灰崎不是躲到纳里亚了？”高尾调出从灰崎手表里导出的那份埋伏在青峰手下的卧底名单，确实有几个他们清楚底细的也被列在了名单上。“有没有可能是灰崎故意把这名单透露给我们？”

“可能性不大。”青峰用大拇指摸了摸左手中指上的Mars战神戒指，这是他从黄濑家拿的，黄濑说他想要就送他。“先去大本营看看军仓里的宝贝，少几件都记在灰崎的账上。”

黄濑下到六楼后进了包间，红色和金色相间的包房充满暴发户的味道。一张圆桌上只坐了三个人，黄濑、黄濑的雇主和灰崎。

“哟，山本哥你可真会享受，这么美的人从哪钓的？”灰崎一见黄濑便开口笑骂道，“给灰崎小弟我尝尝鲜可否？”

黄濑皱了眉，他不知灰崎为何装作一副不认识他的嘴脸。本来遇见灰崎黄濑心想不好，若是灰崎道出他同青峰有过千丝万缕的联系情况就不妙了，不过他已备好陈词能搪塞过去。

“灰崎莫失礼，这位就是大名鼎鼎的黄濑凉太。”山本起身走到黄濑身边友好地伸出手，他道，“黄濑先生莫见怪。”

黄濑见这山本先生仪表堂堂不像是黑道上的人物，只是这些年过来深知“知人知面不知心”这道理他便未表惊讶。

灰崎也走过来道，“还是山本哥有能耐。”

“黄濑先生请坐。”山本帮黄濑拉开黄濑面前的椅子道，“点了些菜也不知合不合先生口味。”

“此行不是为吃而来没什么好挑剔的，”黄濑坐下身，他撇了眼灰崎不知什么居心，“山本先生开门见山为好。”

“黄濑先生果然爽快，真如传说所言。”山本坐到黄濑对面，灰崎也跟着坐到山本身旁。山本放下手中的筷子道，“目标是谁已同黄濑先生说过了，只是在此之前黄濑先生要同在下解释一下你为何会出现在Ecstasy酒店录像里？”

果然，灰崎和这个山本是一路人，他只是表面装作没见过自己。

“山本先生这问题可真奇怪，我去Ecstasy自然是为了杀人。”黄濑伸手摸了摸腕上的手表，“不过到是和青峰大辉上过床，山本先生是怕这钱花的冤枉？”

“黄濑先生做杀手这么多年定是不会留情，在下信你。”山本继续道，“明日在下会同青峰在灰崎安排好的自由港仓库见面，先生见机行事杀了青峰便可，事成之后便会把余款打给你。”

黄濑怕山本怀疑便没再多问，他不愿多留以免露出马脚便道，“若无它事黄濑就此告别。”

山本见灰崎一直盯着黄濑直到黄濑消失在门口便道，“看上他了？”

灰崎笑道，“怎敢看上这种危险人物，在他身边怕是连自己怎么死都都不知道。对了，山本哥你是怎么拿到Ecstasy监控录像的？”

山本笑道，“有钱能使鬼推磨你可听说过？不过只拿到一卷那人便被青峰做掉了，青峰对手下可真是心狠手辣。”

“原来如此。”灰崎笑道，“此时青峰怕已到纳里亚，我再不过去他好起疑心了。”

黄濑出门后搭了计程车，黑子帮他定好了酒店房间，不过为了安全起见他还是让司机往反方向开。他戴着墨镜盯着两旁的后视镜，不出所料他身后跟着两台可疑的黑色车辆。黄濑让司机把车开到海边，给了钱后下车站在瞭望台上吹海风。

六个黑衣男人从车上下来，他们到没跟着黄濑上瞭望台。黄濑正琢磨着把如何干掉他们就看见灰崎带着一帮人已经把这几人处理干净了。

灰崎抬头朝黄濑打招呼，黄濑不知灰崎意图为何，他下了瞭望台走到灰崎身边道，“你什么意思？”

“向你示好呗。”灰崎手一抬身后的人便识相离开了。灰崎靠近黄濑笑道，“我还没放弃吃掉你，虽然你这只小狐狸心狠手辣竟想杀我。今日我帮你一次，日后你可别忘了报答我。”

黄濑微微撤身，他不想灰崎靠他这么近，他道，“你不怕山本先生知道你杀了他的手下？”

“你不说，他怎么知道？”灰崎盯着黄濑，他话锋一转道，“你准备把这事告诉山本？我可是为了帮你，恩将仇报这事你若做了就太没水准。”

“我不稀得管闲事。”说罢黄濑推开灰崎往柏油路上走，走了一会儿又转头道，“你就好别跟着我，否则……”

“翻脸不认人，我懂，领教过。”灰崎站定没动身，他继续道，“你走吧，我绝不派人跟着。”

黄濑招呼了一辆出租车，他计划分四段车程换四辆车再去预订的酒店。他信不过任何人，自然会格外小心。

灰崎赶到Ecstasy设在纳里亚的军火仓库时青峰和高尾已经到了，灰崎赶紧走过去道，“青峰哥今儿怎么来纳里亚溜达了？”

“我来自然有我的目的，难道还需同你交代不成？”青峰翻了翻账簿后看了眼灰崎，“用我的钱干自己的生意灰崎你如今是长能耐了。”

灰崎闻言道，“瞧青峰哥说的话，我灰崎怎会做如此缺德的事儿？”

“少的十辆C568号重型坦克和二百支TF35步枪难不成被你吞了？”青峰把玩着手里的银色军刀，他等灰崎解释。

“我说实话青峰哥你别罚我。”灰崎未露畏色，他坐到仓库里皮质沙发上道，“那些都卖给美加利亚政府了。”

“你说卖给赤司了？”青峰把手里的军刀丢到茶几上扭头看向灰崎，“为何不向我汇报？”

“你和赤司那家伙不是一伙的吗？”灰崎拿起茶几上的茶壶给自己倒了杯茶水，他一口喝尽道了句“爽”后接着说道，“还是说青峰哥你不想忠诚于政府了？”

青峰听不惯灰崎这话，什么叫忠诚于政府？他当年同赤司合作是因为赤司答应他美加利亚黑道的事都由他着手管理政府不参与，当时条件说的不错给青峰特别权利可以随时拿监狱金卡放人，而青峰要将Ecstasy视为政府组织必要时听政府调遣。可后来青峰想谋个高官做做却被赤司否决了，从那以后青峰对赤司以及美加利亚政府便没了忠诚。

他就有能力缔造一个帝国，不需要倚仗谁。

“你跟山本背着我做军火交易以为我不清楚？”青峰把账簿丢到灰崎面前，他从裤兜里掏出黑色皮手套戴在手上，道，“没想到当年救了个白眼狼。”

“青峰哥若是不信我就算了，不过Ecstasy的军火生意我绝不会还给你。这里的一切都是我辛辛苦苦赚来的，一个子儿都不会给你。”

“很好，灰崎，你今天是想死在我手下。”青峰从腰间拔出伯莱塔92F型手枪对准灰崎，灰崎也不慌，他拿出手机给青峰放了个视频。

视频是灰崎刚刚在沙滩上时录让手下录的，因为拍摄角度很完美看上去黄濑像被灰崎制服了一般。

“我今日若不能活着回去，我便用你的心头肉给我殉葬。”灰崎得意地看向青峰，他笃定青峰绝不会拿黄濑的命做赌注。虽然这视频看上去有待商榷黄濑是否真的被灰崎抓住了，青峰却的确不敢妄为。

“你最好现在就命人放了黄濑。”青峰语气生冷，仿佛用这语气就能把灰崎撕裂了一样。他收起手枪低吼了句，“滚。”

灰崎得意洋洋地走出了仓库，等到回了他的营地后给青峰发了条短信。

“青峰大辉你可真是蠢到家了。留着黄濑那毒物在身边我是想死吗？他灭人的方法我可领教过，自寻死路的事我会做？”

青峰读完短信松了口气，发走灰崎不可惜，昨晚都能抓到手。黄濑的安危才是他最关心的，就算被灰崎愚弄了得知黄濑安全便足以。

黄濑领了房卡去了402房间，他在这一路走廊上粘了几个微型摄像头。他虽恨他师傅对他心怀不轨，却不得不承认同他学了不少鬼点子。能藏毒针的手表和这微型摄像头都是他师傅发明的，他师傅杀人的路子便是那种投机取巧让人不齿的阴法子。

到了房间黄濑去浴室淋浴一番后换了套衣服，他找了一顶黑色毛线帽戴在头上遮住炸眼的金发，他打算提前去自由港勘探地形，关系到青峰的安慰他不敢大意。

在车店租了台摩托车，这酒店离自由港不远骑车五分钟就到了。港口边全是大型仓库，黄濑竟不知明天要用的是哪一间。他骑着摩托绕着海岸线来回开了一遍，发现有间仓库还亮着灯便停下车走过去瞧瞧。

“你谁啊？”看门人黄濑认得，是灰崎的手下，黄濑在沙滩上见过他，不过这人显然不认识黄濑。

黄濑瞥见仓库里铺的是地板便道，“灰崎老板让我来给地板打蜡。”

“通行证呢？”

黄濑装出一副求饶模样，“我们这些打下手的临时被安排过来哪有什么通行证，若不信派人跟着我就好，可别为难小的了。”

“见你也玩不出什么花样，赶紧干活，干完赶紧滚。”

黄濑进入仓库后环顾了四周，仓库大概有一千平米，两排立柱支撑屋顶，二层是钢铁架构的。黄濑心想这和普通仓库并无区别，若说奇怪的便是铺了地板而不是水泥地。

黄濑从背包里拿出了石蜡，这石蜡与普通石蜡不同溅上水便能迅速燃烧，便宜这地板。他走到头里发现这地板有些奇怪，由于小时他师傅经常把零食藏在松动的地板下黄濑对地板松紧特别敏感。黄濑将蜡涂在干抹布上用脚踩着给地板上蜡，他发现每隔两米就会有一块稍微松动的地板。

松动的地板下最可能藏着的便是——炸药。

黄濑不知是谁安排的，只不过不管是灰崎或是山本对青峰来说都不是好事。

“喂，小子，活干完了吗就想溜？”守门人见黄濑丢下抹布出了仓库便吼道。

黄濑未理会，他骑上摩托车回了酒店。一定要联系上青峰才行，黄濑打开了电脑，青峰脖子上一直带着那个项链，那里的追踪信号黄濑破译过。

屏幕上目标竟然定位在离黄濑非常近的地方，黄濑想调出他贴在走廊上的监视器画面时发现监视器全都被人处理掉了。黄濑裹着一身浴衣出了房间去等电梯，他盯着电脑屏幕上显示出目标不断接近很是兴奋，正巧青峰竟然从电梯里出来了。

“黄濑？”青峰本来一脸疲惫，没想到在电梯外遇见了黄濑青峰惊喜万分。“你没事吧？”

“青峰先生怎么会在这？”黄濑怕隔墙有耳故意同青峰疏远。

“这里是我开的，我来纳里亚自然会住这里。”青峰把黄濑搂在怀里进了403房间，一进屋他便扯掉黄濑身上的浴衣想亲热一番，可看见黄濑里面还穿戴得十分整齐便道，“你这是什么穿法？”

“防狼的穿法。”黄濑将后背靠在门上揽住青峰把他拉过来，他闭上双眸同青峰交换了一个热吻。

青峰和黄濑都没开口问对方来纳里亚做什么，这点倒是默契十足。

“你明天要去自由港？”黄濑伸手去脱青峰的衣服，他发现自己十分思念青峰，有种想把青峰拆入腹中吃掉的欲望作祟。

青峰也伸手去脱黄濑的衣服，他低头吸吮黄濑的锁骨留下红印子，黄濑也不怕明天漏出破绽让青峰随意放肆。

“你怎么知道的？”青峰抬头吻住了黄濑的双唇，他不急于听黄濑的答案，他要想享受面前主动奉上的大餐。

黄濑捧着青峰的脸好不容易把青峰的唇从自己嘴上撤开，他道，“有人雇我杀你，开了天价。”

青峰把黄濑光滑白皙的双腿盘到腰上，手指伸进黄濑身后轻柔地开拓。黄濑趴在青峰肩头道，“今天只来一次，明日我不想出丑。”

“明日之事我不许你掺和。”青峰挺身进入，黄濑抱紧青峰以防滑落。黄濑后面很紧，明明昨日才做过，青峰不由赞叹。“或者说你真想杀我？”

“瞎说！”黄濑埋头在青峰肩上狠狠地咬了一口，他瞪着青峰道，“我若是想杀你你早死N次了，还能享现在这福气？”

青峰笑了，黄濑那一脸严肃青峰实为受用。他卖力顶了一下，见黄濑脱力地抱紧他便笑道，“我就胡诌个玩笑话同你说说，你便当真了？怕我误会？”

“青峰我跟你认真的。”黄濑搂进青峰的脖子把头埋进青峰肩窝，他难得向青峰示弱道，“我不能没有你。”

青峰闻言心窝一软，他托着黄濑的臀部走到沙发前坐下，他让黄濑跪在他腿两侧道，“随你心意。”

黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀动了动腰，他身后和青峰的宝贝毫无缝隙紧紧地贴在一起，青峰进入前在门口架子上摸了个套套上了，否则他们干脆寸步难行。

青峰伸手扶着黄濑的腰，他轻轻含住黄濑的乳头不停地用舌尖舔舐。

“自由港那仓库下有炸药，你……啊……你不能去。”黄濑被青峰顶到了敏感部位一下便软了腰，他趴在青峰肩上骂道，“这次怎么这么能忍。”

青峰笑着转头亲了亲黄濑布满绯红的侧脸道，“换我来伺候你怎么样？”

黄濑还未点头便被青峰放倒在沙发上。青峰抬起黄濑的右腿弯在他肩膀上，另一条腿拉开让黄濑最大限度伸展开。青峰伸手稳住黄濑的腰后跪在沙发前冲刺，速度时快时慢次次精准，黄濑闭上双眸享受着和青峰欢爱的极乐。

“明日的事我自有安排，”青峰声音早就沙哑了，他低喘着一次又一次地进入黄濑的身子，只一次他当然要做到回本才行。“你不必担心。”

黄濑跑了一天身子也疲了，他抱住青峰不停地接吻。

青峰把黄濑抱在床上又做了一阵，听黄濑求饶般说道“又不是日后做不了了你非要榨干我才好”后便在黄濑身体里释放了。

黄濑迷迷糊糊地睡着后也不知青峰有没有帮他洗身子，他搂着青峰，抱地死紧，就像抱住他的命一般。

第二天黄濑醒来已是下午一点了，他吓了一跳心想自己不可能睡这么长时间，青峰和山本约见的时间是早上九点！黄濑匆忙穿上青峰在他枕边备好的衣物出了403，回到402便打开电脑定位青峰。他用电脑搜索了好几次都没搜索到信号，点开浏览器便发现今日头条新闻便是商界两巨头青峰和山本双双被炸死在自由港仓库里。

黄濑第一反应是不相信，他昨夜明明告诉青峰那里有炸药了，青峰不可能蠢到自投罗网。他点开点击量最高的视频，是山本和青峰对峙的画面，黄濑看见了青峰身后的霸天虎和那个叫无影的手下以及一两百兄弟。这的确是山本和青峰今日要去的仓库无异，可黄濑没看见灰崎。就在青峰掏出伯莱塔92F手枪对准山本时，仓库瞬间爆炸了，至此视频中断。

是灰崎，这一切都是灰崎做的手脚，他想做掉青峰和山本做黑道老大！

黄濑握碎手里的房卡，他要为青峰报仇，他后悔之前没杀掉灰崎。

收拾好不多的行李后黄濑出了酒店，高尾开着莱恩卡特在门口等候多时。

“我虽不愿如此称呼，不过如今你配得上这称谓。”高尾走到黄濑面前做了个请的姿势，他道，“夫人请上车。”

黄濑无视高尾的存在，他如今只想给青峰报仇，就算是青峰的心腹手下他也不愿搭理。不过是一群走狗，易了主便毫无留恋得取悦新主子。

高尾上前拉住黄濑轻声道，“是青峰的意思。”

“你什么意思！”黄濑转身怒视着高尾，什么叫青峰的意思？青峰不是已经……还是说另有隐情？

“跟我走便知。”

高尾将车开到了一处花园别墅，黄濑无暇欣赏周遭景色。莱恩卡特停在别墅正门前，高尾领着黄濑进了别墅正厅，道，“夫人先在这里休息。”

黄濑把背包丢到一旁坐进沙发里，他满怀期待又一腔愤怒，他怕青峰真的死了，他宁愿用自己的命换青峰的。

有佣人端来了茶点黄濑无心赏用，他拽住一人怒道，“你家主子呢？”

佣人扭头看向屋外黄濑便转头看过去，青峰竟然像个没事人一样站在那里看着黄濑。

五味陈杂，黄濑冲到青峰面前用力扇了青峰一巴掌。他难掩眸中的泪，他气、他怨、他恨，可他庆幸青峰没死。

青峰抬手抹去了黄濑脸上的泪，他道，“瞒着你是怕你恨我太卑鄙。”

黄濑捧着青峰的脸咬了上去，他含住青峰的双唇用力吸吮。他放肆地在青峰口中搅动就像青峰平时对他那样，他想咬破青峰的唇让他吃痛，让他记住这次的教训。

吻毕青峰同黄濑拉开距离，黄濑真在青峰唇上咬开了口子。青峰抱紧黄濑，他道，“五月从监狱里抓了个和我身高体型差不多的逃犯，绿间为他做了全身整容手术。我手下有个厉害催眠师，他用了一个月将这人的意识催眠成他就是青峰大辉。这人便是今日替我送死那个。”

“那群手下的命也是我亲手葬送的，只为了除掉山本。” 青峰用额头顶着黄濑的额头，他继续道，“怕我吗，黄濑？恨我心狠手辣吗？”

“比起心狠手辣，你在我之下。”黄濑回揽住青峰，他掩不住泪也不想掩住这泪。“你活着对我来说便是最大的幸事。”

“遇到你，青峰大辉竟变成了个怕死之徒。”

“项链你交给那人了？”黄濑想起项链上的跟踪信号中断猜测青峰为了不露破绽将戒指项链给了那个替死鬼。

“我会舍得？”青峰从衣服里掏出项链拿给黄濑看，“高尾说有人跟踪了这个信号便做了信号干扰，我想也就只有你知道这里有跟踪器。”

坐着青峰的私家飞机飞回美加利亚后绿间道小凉太在做隔离治疗，青峰和黄濑去了隔离间隔着玻璃望着在床上沉睡的小凉太。

青峰说日后再同黄濑解释缘由。

灰崎不仅腆着脸回了美加利亚还约黄濑见上一面，青峰说要陪他，黄濑道我们约在Ecstasy见面，在你地盘上还怕什么？

灰崎当日穿了件黑色西服，这打扮与他那一头辫子搭配起来实在违和。灰崎步伐轻盈痞气十足，他单枪匹马也敢来Ecstasy。

“哟，听说你成青峰夫人了，恭喜啊，成功上位。”灰崎伸手示好却被黄濑无视了，对灰崎除了恨黄濑再无他感。所幸青峰没死，否则今日他不会让灰崎活着走出Ecstasy。

“你来找我做什么？活腻了想回炉重造？”

“为了排除你的敌意，我只能透露身份了。”灰崎从西服里拿出一墨绿色证件递给黄濑，黄濑打开一看是“美加利亚高级调查室科长”，官职不低。“我是政府的人，是好人。”

黄濑轻蔑地笑了下，他道，“好坏可不是这么分辨的。”

“若不是我看在青峰救过我的份上放你进仓库里勘探了地形你以为青峰能逃过此劫？”灰崎收好证件硬气起来，他道，“你以为普通人能轻易混进那间仓库？”

“你来找我的目的是什么？”黄濑单刀直入，他不想再和灰崎绕弯子。

“赤司要你和政府合作，跟我走一趟。”

黄濑起身下了逐客令，“我拒绝，你回吧。”

“你会后悔的，黄濑。”灰崎怒道，“要知道，此事若是赤司亲自出马你和青峰不会有好果子吃。”

黄濑无视了灰崎扭头走进了Ecstasy电梯，青峰将一半的业务交给黄濑来管，黄濑可不轻松，浪费时间在灰崎身上让他觉得不值。

不过晚上和青峰上床前黄濑还是原封不动地将话告知了青峰，青峰道，“你可知赤司要你为了何事？”

黄濑低头帮青峰套套子，套好后自恋地捏了捏青峰的宝贝抬眼看向青峰，“怎么，你知道？”

青峰挑起黄濑的唇吻住，想起黄濑在纳里亚别墅里那个霸道的吻青峰心情颇好。吻毕他凑到黄濑耳旁道，“你那天可真霸道，一脸想吃了我的表情。”

“你若再有事瞒我，我就扒了你的皮。”黄濑顺着青峰的宝贝做了下去，他做了个深呼吸，青峰的东西大到根本不给他余地吞吐。

青峰闻言道，“你可想听听你父亲的故事？”

黄濑瞪了青峰一眼，他道，“别煞风景，做正事呢。”

“好好好，我们先好好做正事，做完再说旁的这些有的没的。”青峰道完便翻身把黄濑压在身上卖力套好，黄濑吟得恰到好处，不骚却撩得青峰心里痒痒。

做到半夜青峰才抱着黄濑进了浴室。黄濑后背靠在青峰胸膛上，他坐在青峰两腿间闭目养神。池里的水由恒温控制器调节温度，黄濑舒服地享受着此时的惬意。

青峰看着黄濑觉得他极会享受，他这幅模样就好像刚刚被上的是青峰一样。只不过青峰就是喜欢这样的黄濑没辙，就是做黄濑的奴隶他也心甘情愿。

“青峰，”黄濑将双手附在青峰手背上同青峰十指相扣，他没睁开眼睛，可青峰能从黄濑颤抖的眼皮处感受到黄濑的不安。青峰反手握紧黄濑的双手，听黄濑道，“现在给我讲讲我父亲的事吧。”

「15」

“他是美加利亚特种兵，被政府派遣到纳里亚首府执行间谍任务。”青峰抬起左手将手指插进黄濑柔软的金发里轻揉起来，“不过他们低估了对手的能力，你父亲在潜入首府半年后就被识破了身份。”

黄濑将被青峰攥紧的手从青峰手中抽出来，他站起身跨出了浴池。因为事后不久仍有些体力不支，他险些摔倒在地上，幸亏青峰立马跟着起身在黄濑身后扶了他一把。

青峰眉头微皱，若不是他眼疾手快黄濑定会摔一身青出来。不忍心责怪黄濑，青峰只能心疼道，“怎么突然起来了？”

黄濑没回头去看青峰，他站稳后从衣架上拿了件浴衣穿好便走出了浴室。

青峰随手勾了条毛巾往腰间一围就匆忙跟了出去，他知道现在的气氛不对劲。没给黄濑逃开的机会，青峰一手握住黄濑的右手手腕，顺势回拉将黄濑带进怀里，用双臂抱紧黄濑，下颌抵着黄濑的肩膀在他耳边道了句“你在害怕。”

黄濑心里不好受，他不想被青峰如此轻而易举地看透，掩饰心情是他在青峰面前最后一丝防备。自从再次遇到青峰开始黄濑便一直犹豫不决，究竟敢不敢把心全盘托付给青峰。这对被抛弃过多次的黄濑来说是个巨大的挑战，只不过黄濑心里清楚，如今再想后退怕是为时已晚。

黄濑放软了身子把身体重心全交给了青峰，他想知道生下自己的那个男人究竟是怎样的人，却又害怕得知自己被亲生父亲狠心抛弃的原因。他靠着青峰，享受着这种极度可靠的感觉，这才稍稍安心。

过了半响黄濑开口道，“我只是有些累了。”

“他是为了保护你，黄濑。”青峰低头吻住黄濑的后颈，温热的吻沿着黄濑白皙的脖子下滑停在黄濑的右肩上。“没有一个有良心的父亲会丢下自己的亲儿子，他只是想保住你的命。”

黄濑想尽力去平复内心的愤恨，可还是忍不住质问道，“一个孩子又能有什么生命危险？”

“被识破身份以后他被关进地牢里做人体实验，他们每日会定时用强射线照射人体实验品，为了得到一种变异基因。”青峰想过把这些事都告诉黄濑以后黄濑会问他为什么这么清楚，他不确定这个原因会不会让他和黄濑的感情走到尽头，可他不想黄濑一直被蒙在鼓里。“他们每天都会对试验品做基因鉴定，在得知你父亲的性染色体发生了突变以后就将他转移到隔离室并安排女人来和他交配。你父亲拒绝合作他们就拿枪对准那女人，他没法眼睁睁地看着她死。”

“那女人是谁？”

“她就是小凉太的祖母、你的母亲。”青峰察觉到黄濑的身体略微一震，他松开手臂让黄濑转身同他四目相对。青峰望向那双琥珀色眸子，“他们在生下你之前生下了一个女孩。纳里亚首府一直派人在暗中追捕你父母，他们将你交给别人抚养是怕你被抓回去做人体试验品。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

黄濑终于问出了青峰担心的问题，青峰用双手攥紧黄濑的双肩却又在思索片刻后松了手。他叹了口气道，“我做这一切就是为了找到你黄濑，我动用了我所能动用的全部力量去查有关于你的所有线索都一无所获，却在青峰五郎的保险箱里发现了一本回忆录，而青峰五郎承包了纳里亚首府地牢里的所有实验研究。”

“也就是说，”黄濑倒吸了一口凉气，他推开青峰跌坐在沙发上用右手遮住了脸，“也就是说，我们黄濑家遭受的这所有苦痛都是拜你们青峰家所赐。”

“我对青峰五郎的恨不比你少，黄濑。”青峰蹲下身拿开黄濑遮住脸庞的手，他很冷静。青峰并不是不怕黄濑将他父亲犯下的罪行迁怒至他身上，但他必须告诉黄濑这一切。他们之间需要说清楚这一切，青峰要的是和黄濑在一起一辈子，他要的是黄濑的未来，而这些过去的事必须让它们过去。“你要记住，我是他的私生子。我现在所拥有的这一切都是他逼迫我的，我的命运也和你一样被他活生生地改变了。”

黄濑闻言抬起头，他眼里的愤怒让青峰一惊，他冷笑了一声，“那一样吗，青峰？”

青峰没有回答，他当然知道他和黄濑被青峰五郎迫害的性质是截然不同的。黄濑是家破人亡、流离失所，甚至被逼迫走上了杀手这条卖命的路，而他继承了数不尽的财富，过着最上层的生活，就算这并不是他想要的生活。

“我来补偿你。”青峰轻抚了黄濑苍白的脸，他柔声道，“我用下半辈子补偿你，黄濑，我给你所有我能给的爱。我只关心你一个人，只在乎你一个。”

“你来帮你爹还债吗，青峰？”黄濑没法接受，只因为青峰五郎这个人，他便失去了一个本能拥有的温馨家庭，他便遭受了如此多的苦痛。“你用什么补偿我？你能偿清吗？”

说罢黄濑围上浴衣离开了Ecstasy的总裁套房，青峰快步追了出去，却被站在门口的高尾拦住了去路。

“我会派人盯着，不会出事。”高尾拉住青峰，他将绿间传来的短信递给青峰，“现在有更重要的事等着你去处理。”

青峰镇定下来接过了手机，看过短信后沉了眸子，道，“立刻联系赤司，我要给他谈一场生意。”

黄濑穿着浴衣走进了Ecstasy的酒吧，他直接坐到了吧台前，“一瓶伏特加。”

酒保闻言调了一杯果汁推到黄濑面前，解释道，“对不起先生，青峰总裁刚刚命人交代过了，只能给您果汁。”

黄濑闻言冷了眸子，他抽出酒吧里做装饰的军刀狠狠地插在木质吧台上，重复道，“我再说一次，一瓶伏特加。”

相比黄濑这吓唬人的计量酒保更怕他的老板青峰，黄濑还有可能是玩玩而已，可青峰总裁的事迹他都有耳闻，他没那个胆量逆青峰总裁的意思。

黄濑见酒保再一次将果汁推到他面前终于忍不住内心的怒意，他纵身越过吧台将酒吧按在吧台上，他拔出那把军刀抵在酒保的动脉，“你找死是不是？”

“黄濑，住手。”

这个声音黄濑有印象，他扭头看向那人，是火神。

“别多管闲事。”黄濑瞪向火神，看来青峰的确信守诺言将火神从牢中放出来了。可看火神毫发无损的模样完全不像被关进美加利亚监狱几个月的人，这不由让黄濑产生了一个大胆的猜测，“能活着出来你命可真不小，还是说赤司的手下根本没让你受刑？”

“我的事你不用操心。”火神走过来卸了黄濑手里的刀具，他拍了拍酒保的肩膀示意他离开，“你这幅模样难不成是失恋了？”

“就算真的失恋了你也没机会。”黄濑拿了瓶架子上摆着的伏特加，用开瓶器打开后仰头灌了一口，“我最恨为政府效命的狗，更恶心算计我的人。”

火神知道现在出现在黄濑面前为时太早，他也没准备好足够故事将黄濑糊弄过去。不过现在看来，他也不必再费心思编故事来骗黄濑了。他走到黄濑身边夺过黄濑手中的酒瓶，对上黄濑瞪过来满是杀意的眸子，“跟我去个地方。”

黄濑用力甩开了火神握住的手腕，他拿起吧台上的军刀把玩起来，冷笑道，“跟你去赤司的老窝？”

“既然你已经猜到了我也不瞒你，我是美加利亚政府最高执行长官。从五年前开始执行这次任务，第一次和你见面是为了摸清你的底细，而顶替你入狱是为了引你重出江湖。”火神为了表明他是来寻求合作而不是威胁黄濑将这些年发生的事一五一十地交代了，“政府现在极需要你配合完成一项实验，我希望你不会拒绝我们的邀请。”

“我刚刚不是说过？我最恨为政府卖命的狗。”黄濑系好浴衣的带子，脚上还穿着拖鞋多少处于劣势，“不过我很愿意和你较量一番，火神，一山不容二虎，我盯着第一杀手的位子很久了。”

火神闻言尴尬地笑了，“这不公平，我不能伤你，从各种方面来说都不能。”

“所以你想让我乖乖地跟你走？”黄濑无语地笑出了声，火神哪来的自信自己会跟他走？就像当年黄濑不知火神哪来的自信敢跟自己告白一样。不过如今看来，火神的告白大概也是赤司安排好的一步棋，不过显然没有奏效。“你想不跟我动手就把我带到赤司哪？”

“对，”火神坚定地点点头，“组织上是这么安排的。”

黄濑听火神这么说还就打死也不跟他去了，他一屁股坐回吧台前，虽不知火神哪来这无端的自信，可黄濑到想看看火神用什么法子能把他这尊大佛给请到赤司那去。黄濑仰头喝了口酒，他正烦着呢，谁也别想抬他离开这酒吧，就是青峰都别想。

火神也跟着黄濑坐到吧台前，他将手机支在吧台上，画面里是青峰和赤司。他叹了口气道，“还以为青峰有多了不起能让你爱上，原来青峰也只不过是你完成任务的棋子，这比我的遭遇也强不到哪去。”

黄濑一看到青峰就紧张起来了，青峰看上去似乎是单枪匹马单刀赴会去了。黄濑告诉自己要冷静下来，他要从火神口中套出他们在哪，还要甩掉火神这条尾巴才能在暗中保护青峰安危。他皱了眉，讽刺道，“我警告你火神大我，别往自己脸上贴金，你和青峰是天差地别。”

火神见黄濑明显卸去了刚刚那副毫不在乎的颓废样笑道，“我就知道你在乎青峰，这下打算跟我走了？”

“你们可真卑鄙。”黄濑起身往Ecstasy总裁套房走，火神赶紧追过去道，“你的老相好都被赤司控制了，你竟然不准备赶过去救他？”

黄濑刷卡进了房间，把火神拒在门外道，“我累了，请最高执行官先生回吧，小心我告你性骚扰。”

“喂，黄濑，你要是准备耍小心眼跟踪我，或是想办法自己找去可都不是聪明的举动。”火神扒这门缝不让黄濑关门，“何况你不想听听青峰在和赤司在谈些什么？要知道，青峰这种生意人图利的本性和他那个没人性的老爹可差不到哪去，出卖你分分钟的事。”

黄濑猛然把房间大门拉开将手里的军刀按在火神的脖子上，他哪容得了火神侮辱青峰？他瞪大了双眼恶狠狠道，“你再狗嘴吐不出象牙信不信我割断你的喉咙？”

火神竟然没有一丝害怕，他还调笑黄濑一番道，“你近看更好看了，黄濑。别跟青峰了，反正他今天就要死在赤司手里了，你还是跟我有前途。”

黄濑狠瞪了火神一眼卸了手里的刀，他知道自己从火神嘴里撬不出地址来。转念一想跟着火神去也不见得是个坏选择，他可以通过火神的手机先观察青峰和赤司的动向，也可以在适当时机做了火神或是甩了他。

“等我换身衣服。”

黄濑将火神关到门外，利落地穿了紧身皮衣皮裤，衣服里藏了把军刀、毒针，手枪是直接挂在裤腰处。

跟着火神去了停车场，火神还自豪地炫耀道，“我就说你会老老实实跟我来。”

坐到副驾驶位置的黄濑闭目养神，猛喝了几口伏特加让他至今还有些头晕。他暗讽道，“原来赤司的手下都是些不着调的地痞流氓，你们的军官学校是培养痞子流氓的？”

火神笑而不答，他如今的任务就是按照计划将黄濑送到赤司那里。虽然火神觉得赤司的计划有些赌博的成分在里面，可赤司从没失过手，他信赤司的直觉。当然见到黄濑后，他也信黄濑会为青峰挺身而出。

车载屏幕上是青峰和赤司交谈的画面，可以听到他们的对话。交谈似乎开始不久，青峰慵懒地陷在沙发里，而赤司则是优雅地端正身子坐在沙发边缘。

赤司喝了口茶，他翻了翻青峰拟定的合同后问道，“你准备拿变异基因和我谈条件？”

“我难不成会白给你？”青峰玩弄着手里的军刀，他相信十足的模样看起来过于自负，“那东西只有我能弄到。”

“你是怎么笃定我没法自己获取这基因的？”赤司看向青峰，似乎完全没有被青峰的狂态镇住，“怎么，你就那么自信黄濑凉太爱你爱到死心塌地？我相信，只要稍加利诱他就会跟随我。”

青峰挑眉道，“你以为我会给你碰触黄濑的机会？谁敢动他一根汗毛我就叫他命偿。”

“还真深情啊，青峰。”赤司笑里藏刀，他道，“若是黄濑知道了你拿这基因同我做交易，你说他会怎么想？”

火神瞥了眼盯着车载屏幕面无表情的黄濑，在猜测黄濑的想法。

黄濑在知晓青峰拿着这基因做交易时心里有想杀了青峰的冲动，火神说的没错，青峰这种行为和青峰五郎没有本质上的区别。可不论是出于理智或是感情都告诉黄濑他不能杀掉青峰，他根本无法将枪对着青峰或是将军刀抵在青峰脖子上。

这是个圈套，黄濑告诉自己，他这赤司离间他和青峰的圈套。

火神将车停到路边，示意黄濑到了。黄濑急忙下车，火神仍坐在驾驶座上，“他们在301包房。祝你好运，黄濑，千万别死掉了。”

黄濑瞪了火神一眼就快步走进了电梯。黄濑很熟悉这家酒店，他在这里干掉过不少大人物，而所谓的301包房实际上就是这栋建筑的整个三楼。黄濑右手按在腰间的枪上，左手备好了毒针，他紧贴着电梯墙壁，虽然他猜到他的一举一动已经被赤司监视了。

“叮”

电梯到了三楼，黄濑听到了赤司的声音，“欢迎黄濑先生。”

黄濑闻言也不藏起来了，他大方地走出电梯，对上青峰狐疑的目光。

青峰将黄濑拉到身旁低语道，“你来这做什么？”

黄濑看向赤司，他集中注意观察整间屋子里所有人的动态。

“亲眼看看你是怎样出卖我的。”

屋子里除了青峰和赤司还有五个人，这五个人都是赤司带来的，他们站在赤司身后一动不动。不过黄濑还是从他们背后落地窗的影子上发现虽然这五人都握着枪，但只有最左边那个是将食指伸入到枪环里，随时准备开枪。

青峰闻言双手握住黄濑的胳膊将黄濑禁锢在自己掌控之下，他道，“回去我跟你解释。”

黄濑大力挥手甩开青峰，同时五根毒针被甩了出去，直奔那赤司身后五人的喉咙，其中四人被击穿喉咙瞬间倒地。

黄濑见赤司脸上未露出一丝惊讶和恐慌笑道，“我这杀人的技艺都生疏了，竟然还有活口。不过话说回来，赤司总统可真是见过世面的大人物。”

赤司摆了摆手，他身后那人突然举起枪对准了黄濑，黄濑一个闪身躲过了那颗朝他飞来的子弹。

青峰见状怒道，“赤司你想干什么？你若再敢命人开枪就别怪我不给你面子了。”

赤司笑道，“探探黄濑的身手，果然是快到子弹都追不上啊。既然这样，就只能采用备选方案了。”

赤司此话说罢，那持枪人竟将枪口对准了青峰。黄濑见状也没多想就扑到青峰身上，子弹射进了黄濑的右肩。

青峰抱着黄濑脸色冰冷，他抽出黄濑腰间的枪直接击穿了持枪人的脑袋，紧接着便朝赤司的心脏开了一枪。幸亏赤司及时闪躲才没击中要害，赤司冷了脸道，“朝我开枪？青峰你承担的起这一行为的后果吗？”

此话一出赤司身后突然出现了二十多个持枪的警卫。青峰抱起黄濑起身往电梯门口走，他冷漠道，“你开枪试试，我保证，如果我死了，你也绝不可能活着走出这里。”

赤司当然察觉到他和身后这二十个警卫的头都被红外线瞄准着，如果青峰出事，那些被青峰安排在对面大楼楼顶的狙击手就会同时开枪。赤司本来就没打算杀了青峰，那样做对他没一点儿好处。

赤司捂住胸口，青峰为了黄濑竟然敢刺杀他，这是赤司没想到的。如果这一枪直穿他的心脏，那便是同美加利亚政府作对，青峰绝没有活路可走。

赤司看了眼青峰坐过的沙发前地上的那滩血水，道，“去把黄濑凉太的血样采集好。”

灰崎走到赤司身边道，“就为了黄濑凉太那点血自己中了一枪，值吗？”

“那份基因的价值值得我流血。”赤司道，“将它做成生化武器，可以让我们美加利亚不费一兵一卒就能打胜仗。”

“黄濑他爹不就是因为这基因死的？”灰崎想了想还是觉得瘆得慌，“体内有此基因的人凡是年过二十五岁就会产生类似浓度极高的硫酸的分泌物，从体内慢慢将整个人都腐蚀掉。”

青峰抱着因为流血过多而陷入昏迷的黄濑，他眼中充满了杀气。倘若黄濑有个三长两短，青峰必将赤司以及整个政府连锅端了，不惜以牺牲性命为代价。

赶到医院时绿间已经备好了手术台，将青峰赶到手术室外便关了门。青峰坐在冰冷的地砖上，他没法控制这种痛不欲生的感觉，他恨自己没有及时推开黄濑。

“这是赤司的阴谋。”高尾站在青峰身旁道，“他为了拿到黄濑的血样给你们下了个套。”

青峰闻言努力让自己冷静下来，他仔细回忆那人朝他开枪时的动作，的确有刻意避开要害只打在他肩部的位置。但他们在拿黄濑的命做赌注，他们赌黄濑会帮他挡这一枪，但是以什么姿势是无法预料的。

“手术结束了立刻通知我。”青峰吩咐完转身离开了手术室，他走到医院内设的露天公园，给赤司拨了电话。

赤司接了电话，“你想说什么？”

“那个基因是突变在X性染色体上，黄濑遗传的是Y性染色体，你算计黄濑是徒劳。”青峰努力克制想把赤司大卸八块的冲动，“黄濑有个姐姐，生了个男孩。他姐姐二十五岁时死于自体产生的浓酸体液，被发现时连骨头都不剩了，但那个孩子还活着。”

赤司一直在听青峰的话，他不曾插嘴打断。

“不过你别想算计那孩子，”小凉太对他来说已经当成了他和黄濑的亲骨肉，他绝不允许小凉太遭受黄濑遭受的这一切，“他被基因改造了，他体内的基因已经全被替换为正常基因了。”

赤司终于开口道，“现在的基因技术还没那么发达，你骗不了我。”

“信不信由你，我告诉你这些就是想让你清楚，你想要的基因只有我有。”青峰恶狠狠道，“你想拿到它就只有答应我提出的全部条件。”

“那是干涉别国内政，你以为杀掉当年策划基因变异项目的纳里亚政治团体那么容易？”赤司并不是办不到青峰提出的要求，可若是全盘接受到有被青峰牵着鼻子走的意味。“怎么，你想为黄濑报仇？”

青峰闻言笑了，他的笑透着彻骨的凉意，“你以为青峰五郎是怎么死的？我杀的第一个人就是青峰五郎，为了黄濑。”

赤司闻言有些吃惊，看来青峰对这个黄濑凉太的情意的确颇深。其实在青峰朝他开枪的那一刻他就明白了，只是如今连自己骗自己的余地都被青峰活生生地掐断了。看来如果再硬来，定会让政府和青峰的势力拼个你死我活，这样来的损失到不如答应了青峰的条件。

赤司缓缓道，“我答应你的条件，但你要先……”

“把我的事办好后我自然会把那基因交给你，你没资格跟我谈条件，赤司，我完全可以派人去做这事。只不过那时栽赃陷害给美加利亚政府，你要收拾的残局可比去刺杀他们还要麻烦。”

高尾走到青峰身旁拍了拍他的肩膀，道，“黄濑没事了，他想见你。”

“我还有事，赤司，我给你最后一天的时间考虑这件事。”

说罢青峰挂掉了电话。

走进病房时黄濑正望着窗外，听到青峰的脚步声才转过头来。他看向青峰，脸色极为苍白，“你拿那基因跟赤司交易什么？”

“你不必知道，黄濑。”青峰俯身亲吻了他的额头，“你只要知道，我会让毁掉你人生的人都消失在这个世界上。”

黄濑闻言扭开了头，刚刚他醒来时高尾告诉他了一个秘密，青峰五郎是被青峰杀死的。他的仇，青峰帮他报了。

“你会把那个基因交给赤司？”

“我已经叫绿间将它毁掉了，”青峰抚了抚黄濑睡得乱糟糟的头发，“这世上再也不会有这种基因的存在。”

黄濑闻言闭上了眼睛，他道，“谢谢你，青峰。”

青峰伸手握住黄濑冰凉的双手，他柔声道，“过去的就让它过去吧，黄濑。我负责给你未来，给你一个完整的家。”

“青峰，”黄濑睁开了眼睛，他眼里晶莹的泪珠顺着眼角淌了出来，“吻吻我好吗？”

赤司信守承诺派人暗杀了纳里亚当年策划变异基因项目的策划人，可政府损失了不少兵力。而青峰暗地里在这段时间加大了军火走私的频率和规模，也新培养了不少高质量杀手。

目标打成的当天晚上赤司便打来了电话，“青峰，你该履行诺言了。”

“那基因已经被我销毁了。”青峰摸了摸趴在他胸膛上的黄濑柔软的金发，黄濑正玩着躺在青峰腿上的黑猫，“你要是想和我打一仗我奉陪，我的军队可不比你的差。不过你若是求和，我保证Ecstasy集团会管理好黑道上的事，绝不给你添乱。”

“没想到还有今天，竟然反被你算计了。”赤司笑了，他知道青峰在威胁他，可如今政府损失了不少兵力，论实力，是打不过青峰的军队的。“这件事一笔勾销，以后只要你管好你的黑道，我全当什么都没发生过。”

赤司心里也清楚，当年答应青峰去刺杀纳里亚政治集团也是被青峰逼得没有退路。这次交锋，赤司败得一塌糊涂。

见青峰挂了电话黄濑抱着黑猫从青峰怀里爬了起来，他侧着脸看向青峰，“看来最老奸巨猾的不是赤司，是你。”

“没有计谋怎么能把你拐回家？”青峰将黑猫放跑了，他把黄濑压在身下暧昧道，“还让你被我吃的死死的。”

“你活的不耐烦了是不是？”黄濑扭了扭青峰的脸道，“谁被谁吃的死死的？”

青峰低头吻住黄濑，他一边吻一边动手撕开黄濑的睡衣，就在这时突然传来了高尾的声音，“少爷回来了。”

青峰凉太已经十六岁了，个子已经长到了一米七九，模样更是帅到烦恼。他直径走到青峰和黄濑面前，一屁股坐在了他俩人中间。青峰凉太翘着二郎腿按开了电视，看了眼左右两边一脸不悦的青峰和黄濑后霸道道，“你俩要做回屋做去，在我面前不能收敛点儿吗？”

黄濑隔着小凉太瞪了青峰一眼，责怪青峰把他那么可爱呆萌的侄子养成了这幅地痞流氓样。青峰深表无奈，谁叫小凉太那么崇拜他青峰大辉，连这痞帅痞帅的性格都学了去。

青峰这些年把小凉太宠上了天，哪舍得教训这小子。他拉起黄濑道，“咱俩回屋做吧。”

黄濑不情愿地被青峰拉回屋，嘴里嘟囔道，“真怂。”

青峰关了门便立刻把黄濑扑倒，他笑嘻嘻道，“在床上不怂，包你满意。”

青峰和黄濑一进卧室门高尾和小凉太就立刻跑过来贴着门缝听里面的声音，小凉太小声道，“今天我赌他们做五次，赌一万。”

高尾敲了敲小凉太的脑袋，“你这小鬼，这个月不是给了你二十万的零花钱吗？”

“小高尾你以为我傻啊？”小凉太精明道，“要是全压进去输光了，这个月我不抵还要在你的淫威下度过啊？在小绿间面前装病很烧脑诶，你不能因为和小绿间吵架就利用我做借口去见他啊。再说了，他们精虫上脑就做疯了，做几次哪说的准啊。”

高尾闻言道，“那我赌七次。”

“昨儿做了七次黄濑差点没把小青峰的宝贝割了，我可不信他们还能做七次。”

屋里黄濑踹了踹趴在他身上像壁虎吸盘一样到处吸吮的青峰，盛气凌人道，“再敢做七次试试。”

青峰邪气十足地当着黄濑的面脱掉了衣服，完美的身材让黄濑停驻了目光。青峰满意地捏了捏黄濑的脸蛋，深情道，“爱到浓时情不自禁，几次岂是你我能左右的？”

黄濑还没来得及反驳就被青峰抬起了笔直白皙的双腿架在肩膀上，青峰一个挺进，开启了又一个翻云覆雨的夜晚。

END


End file.
